All I Need
by CaroHatake
Summary: -Kakashi… ¿Puedo… p-pedirte un favor?- preguntó ella débilmente. Él asintió sin decir palabra, perdido en aquellos ojos que ya no tenían su brillo característico. -¿P-podrías… s-ser… el padre de mi bebé?-
1. Chapter 1

No puedo creer que por fin voy a subir esta historia, estoy tan feliz ^^

Primero que nada gente, felices Pascuas. Espero que coman mucho chocolate :E

Segundo, acá les traigo este nuevo proyecto que hace bastante tiempo atrás empecé a escribir, pero por esas cosas de la vida no podía retomarlo. Pero acá está, el primer capítulo de esta historia que personalmente me conmueve hasta las lágrimas, y espero que a ustedes les pase lo mismo.

No me queda más nada que decirles, sólo espero que les guste :)

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>1- Cambio drástico.<strong>

_Unas lágrimas de dolor se desprendieron de sus ojos verdes. Él era demasiado brusco._

_Espero caricias tranquilizadoras, y palabras dulces que la reconfortaran de aquella dolorosa intromisión. _

_Pero jamás llegaron. _

_Y ella entendía, Sasuke jamás había sido cálido ni considerado, así que tal vez estaba esperando demasiado… o su esperanza era demasiado grande y ciega._

_Sintió aquellas frías manos recorrer su débil anatomía, para luego aferrarse a sus caderas. Los pozos oscuros y viles del Uchiha miraron fijamente sus jades asustados…_

_Y sin nada de compasión, la embistió. _

_El dolor seguía, punzante, y a él no parecía importarle. Su vaivén empezó frenético, sin un poco de sutileza._

_Ella cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior. No quería gemir, el dolor se tornaba insoportable. Ni quería ver esa ausente mirada carente de emoción en ese preciso momento, o jamás podría olvidarla._

_Sintió aquella boca, que más de una vez la había rechazado, atrapar uno de sus rosados pezones, torturándolo._

_La excitación fue mezclándose con el dolor, opacándolo poco a poco. Pero su reconstruido corazón latía contento… al menos un poco._

_Mordió más fuerte su labio sin dejar salir un suspiro placentero, cuando una vez más la brusca intromisión del morocho la golpeaba._

_Entonces sintió la agitada respiración del Uchiha en su oído, haciéndola temblar._

_-Sakura…- jadeó excitado. –Quiero… escucharte gemir…- le dijo roncamente mientras seguía con su caliente vaivén._

_Pero ella no quería. Algo dentro se lo impedía, obligándola a sellar sus labios. ¿Su inconsciente? Tal vez…_

_Entonces Sasuke se alejó, mirando fijamente sus jades cristalinos. Y ella pudo ver, en esos opacos ojos negros, esa mirada que la cohibía. Él estaba enojado y decidido._

_Profundizó el agarre en las caderas femeninas, tanto que sus uñas casi se clavaban en ellas. Y su vaivén se hizo más rápido, más salvaje… con total lujuria._

_Y como si fuera poco, la besó. Estampó sus fríos labios contra los de ella, reclamándolos en un beso hambriento._

_Oleadas de sensualidad golpeaban su cuerpo. El calor dentro de ella era abrasador. La excitación llegaba a límites insospechados. El éxtasis estaba cerca…_

_Pero ni un solo gemido salía de su garganta. Aquella parte de su aparato psíquico que no se lo permitía, no parecía tener intenciones de ceder._

_Un par de embestidas más, bruscas y fuertes, y los espasmos del clímax recorrieron ambos cuerpos. _

_Sintió algo cálido llenarla por dentro, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se tumbaba lentamente sobre ella todavía sin salir de su intimidad._

_Las respiraciones agitadas y rápidas era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, aparte del sonido de sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados en sus oídos._

_Vio al morocho tomar la sábana celeste, testigo de aquello, y tapó ambos cuerpos cansados._

_Ella pensó que él se recostaría a su lado, dándole la espalda. Pero no. El Uchiha se quedó dormido encima de su pecho, que ahora más calmado, subía y bajaba con tranquilidad._

_Sus manos temblorosas subieron, y una de ellas acarició tímidamente la gran espalda masculina; mientras la otra tocó suavemente aquel rostro que dormía pacíficamente._

_La mano que estaba en su espalda pasó a acariciar castamente las hebras negras del cabello del Uchiha, como siempre había querido hacer._

_Entonces las gotas saladas del llanto empezaron a caer por sus ojos verdes._

_Se sentía realmente estúpida. Uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, ahora era un amargo recuerdo._

_Quería que su primera vez fuera con Sasuke. Pero también quería que él fuera suave y dulce. Quería algo especial y memorable como cualquier mujer querría…_

_Quería que la amaran. Y lo que sintió, lo que sentía, estaba muy, muy lejos de eso._

_Su corazón volvía a romperse por alguna razón, y las lágrimas no tenían fin. Su alma parecía vacía, y su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente._

_Nada de eso avecinaba nada bueno… _

_Y con esos últimos pensamientos, se quedó dormida. _

_Todavía con la ciega esperanza, de que al otro día, él estuviera ahí._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_El cuerpo que estaba sobre ella se levantó, despertándola. No sólo sentía la ausencia de aquél fuerte cuerpo, sino también un vacio dentro suyo al cual se había acostumbrado._

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos jades y pudo ver al morocho de espalda a ella, terminando de cambiarse._

_-Sasuke…- lo llamó suavemente, sentándose en la cama, cubriendo su desnudez._

_El Uchiha giró lentamente para mirarla, con su fría y brusca mirada._

_-Hmp, no quería despertarte.- le dijo, lo que parecía ser una rara disculpa._

_-Tengo que irme.- avisó con voz firme. –Será mejor que vuelvas a dormir, todavía es temprano.- comentó sin inmutarse._

_-Pero Sasuke, lo de anoche…- musitó apenada la chica, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes._

_Entonces divisó en los labios del morocho una sonrisa de lado, egocéntrica._

_Se acercó a ella lentamente, y se sentó a su lado en la cama. _

_Una de sus frías manos tocó su enrojecida mejilla, mientras la mirada con esos oscuros y viles ojos._

_-Lo de anoche fue fantástico, Sakura…- le dijo con voz sensual, todavía con aquella sonrisa._

_Lo vio acercarse, y toda su anatomía tembló._

_-Lástima que no me dejaste escuchar tus gemidos…- le susurró al oído, tan tentador._

_-S-Sasuke…- suspiró ella, sintiendo esos helantes labios besar su caliente mejilla._

_Luego su mandíbula, buscando sus labios que temblaban levemente._

_Y los encontró. Besándolos sin sentimiento alguno. Simplemente por el hambre de besarla._

_Ella se abrazó al cuello níveo masculino, y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus ojos cerrados._

_-S-Sasuke… no te vayas…- le imploró ella, mirándolo suplicante._

_Entonces una nueva sonrisa se formó en aquellos desabridos labios. Entre burlona y orgullosa._

_-Tengo que hacerlo.- dijo seguro. –Mi familia me espera.- contó sin problema._

_Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos ante tales palabras, y las saladas gotas brotaron en masas._

_-S-Sasuke… ¿qué…?- musitó atónita, buscando una respuesta en esos pozos negros._

_La sonrisa del Uchiha se ensanchó más._

_-A Karin no le gusta que esté tanto tiempo fuera.- comentó con esa gélida tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba._

_-Y francamente, quiero estar con mis hijos. Es importante que aprendan lo que es ser un Uchiha desde pequeños.- explicó sin inmutarse por la reacción de ella._

_-S-Sasuke…- musitó tristemente, mirándolo con dolor. Ese dolor que volvía a crecer en todo su devastado ser._

_-Sólo vine a hacer unos tratos con la Hokage, escuchar el discurso de Naruto una vez más…- comentó el morocho._

_Tomó el delicado mentón femenino, y le dedico una caricia un tanto falsa._

_-Y vine a comprobar qué tan mujer te habías convertido… Sakura…- susurró su nombre, sonriendo un poco más._

_Un sonoro 'crack' se escuchó dentro de ella. Su corazón volvía a romperse en diminutos pedazos, cual cristal roto._

_No pudo decirle nada. Sólo lo miró con esa enorme tristeza, que provocaba esas cascadas de agua salada que desprendían sus enrojecidos ojos verdes._

_-Siempre fuiste tan llorona…- comentó algo molesto Sasuke, borrando inútilmente las lágrimas de las femeninas mejillas._

_-¿No era justamente lo que hicimos anoche lo que siempre quisiste?- le preguntó con obviedad._

_Pero ella no podía hablar. El nudo en su garganta se lo impedía. _

_-Tsk…- masculló enojado el morocho._

_Tomó el rostro de su ex compañera de equipo, y besó sus labios de la manera más suave y 'dulce' que podía._

_Pero eso no disminuiría el gran dolor en su alma. Ni la tristeza de su ser. Todo lo contrario, sólo le causaba un aumento ininterrumpido de esos horrendos sentimientos que albergaban en ella._

_Se separó de ella, porque sus pulmones así lo exigían. Y la miró fijamente a los ojos._

_-No voy a decirte lo que queres escuchar, ni tampoco voy a quedarme con vos.- le avisó con seguridad. _

_-Pero tene la certeza de que algún día vas a gemir para mí, Sakura…- le dijo con determinación, susurrando una vez más su nombre._

_Le regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas, y acarició una vez más sus húmedas mejillas. Mientras ella lo miraba derrotada._

_Se levantó de la cama y se alejó de ella, desapareciendo por la puerta de su habitación que poco a poco era iluminada por los débiles rayos del Sol._

_Dejándola con un gusto agridulce en la boca. Un dolor punzante en su corazón. Una amarga tristeza. Y la compañía de la fría soledad._

_Mientras que sus ojos verdes veían una y otra vez su gran espalda alejarse._

_Y lo único que pudo escuchar entonces, fue su propio desgarrador llanto._

-Sakura…- la voz de su mentora la sacó de sus lejanos pero vivos recuerdos.

Levantó lentamente su mirada, posándola en los ojos cafés de la rubia.

-Tu embarazo es de unas cinco semanas…- contó seriamente la Hokage.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, ya lo sabía. Era médico, y mujer, obviamente lo sabía.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos verdes, y trató de esconderlas bajo su flequillo rosado.

-Sakura, ¿quién es el padre?- le preguntó Tsunade, suavizando el tono de su voz.

Pero no podía hablar, ella no tenía una pareja.

Se sentía tan sola. Todos estaban en alguna misión, y ahora más que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de alguien.

-Sakura, ¿quién…?- iba a preguntar una vez más la rubia, pero un fuerte 'puff' y una nube de humo se lo impidió.

-Ummm… Tsunade-sama, mi informe.- comentó aburrido el exasperante shinobi.

-¡Kakashi! ¿¡No ves que estoy en algo importante!- exclamó con ira la Hokage, señalando a su alumna.

Su vaga mirada siguió el brazo de la mujer, encontrándose con su ex alumna, quien intentaba ocultar sus perladas lágrimas debajo de su flequillo.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó al acercarse a ella.

Entonces los ojos verdes de la pelirosa miraron a su vago ex sensei, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo fuertemente y llorar desconsolada en su cálido pecho.

-K-Kakashi…- musitó con dolor la pelirosa, sintiendo los brazos del peligris reconfortándola en un suave pero fuerte abrazo.

-Sakura…- murmuró él, acariciando la pequeña espalda femenina.

Por otro lado, la vena en la frente de Tsunade latía con fuerza.

-¡Así que fuiste vos!- exclamó la rubia, sin aguantar más. -¿¡Cómo pudiste, Kakashi!- le preguntó indignada.

El Hatake la miró sin entender a qué se refería. Él recién volvía de una misión bastante larga y agotadora, encontrándose con su ex alumna llorando desconsoladamente y a la rubia Hokage con una mirada asesina para con él.

Qué alguien le explicara qué pasaba.

-¡No me mires con esa mirada, vago!- rugió Tsunade. -¡Fue tu alumna! ¡Esto es imperdonable, Kakashi!- contó enojada.

Y la rubia mujer siguió lanzando improperios a diestra y siniestra para él, como si hubiera cometido el crimen más grande y atroz del mundo.

Se separó un poco de la muchacha que lloraba en su pecho, para poder mirarla a los ojos y encontrar alguna respuesta.

-¿Qué está pasando, Sakura?- le preguntó serio y con un tinte de preocupación.

Pero la pelirosa no podía calmar su llanto, ni decirle palabra alguna.

-¿¡Cómo tenes el tupé de preguntar algo así!- exclamó con ira la 5ª Hokage. -¡Está embarazada, Kakashi!- le dijo la rubia.

Entonces el vago ojo negro del Hatake se abrió sorprendido… Sakura… su Sakura… la mujer que amaba y que estaba seguro jamás le correspondería… estaba embarazada.

Miró a su ex alumna porque necesitaba que ella le confirmara aquello, y sólo así podría creerlo.

Los ojos verdes, casi rojos por el llanto, de la pelirosa lo miraron con tristeza y dolor mientras asentía débilmente con la cabeza.

Entonces sintió como el mundo se le venía abajo. Despedazando aquella pequeña, diminuta esperanza de que ella tal vez, algún día, por esas cosas del destino le correspondiera.

Ahora no tenía nada. La poca esperanza que tenía se había esfumado, dándole paso a una gran angustia sobre su corazón.

-Voy a matarte…- la voz de Tsunade lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Juro que voy a matarte, Kakashi…- dijo amenazante la rubia.

Con pasos decididos y rápidos se acercó a él, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarle una sola hebra de sus plateados cabellos, Sakura se puso en medio.

-¡No!- exclamó la pelirosa entre sollozos. –Él no es… el padre…- musitó débilmente, mirando a su maestra.

Y un ensordecedor silencio se formó en el consultorio donde estaban. Sólo se podía escuchar los sollozos de Sakura, la respiración tranquila de Kakashi, y los nudillos de Tsunade.

-Entonces… ¿quién es?- preguntó entre dientes la Hokage, mirando a su discípula.

La kunoichi bajó un poco la cabeza, mirando al piso. Sus lágrimas se perdían en su mentón y caían de lleno contra los mosaicos del suelo.

Un fuerte nudo se había forma en su garganta, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar y llorar, puesto que las palabras no podía salir de su boca.

Hizo un intento sobre humano por hablar, porque algún día iba a decírselos… y estaba segura que el pequeño bebé sería igual al Uchiha.

-S… S-Sasuke…- musitó al final, sintiendo un horrible dolor con sólo nombrarlo.

-Es hombre muerto…- escuchó la fría voz de Tsunade, cargada de enojo y furia.

Escuchó los pesados pasos de la rubia alejarse, y luego la puerta azotarse violentamente al salir.

Fue entonces que colapsó. Cayó al piso sobre sus rodillas, apoyando las manos en el piso, llorando sin descanso.

Kakashi rápidamente se arrodillo a su lado, odiaba verla así… esa no era Sakura.

-Sakura, tendrías que tener más cuidado… puede hacerle mal al bebé.- comentó con voz tranquila, pero seria.

Y entonces sintió cómo ella se tiraba a abrazarlo. Sollozando amargamente contra su oído, apretando el agarre fuertemente.

-N-no te vayas… n-no me dejes sola, Kakashi…- le rogó con dolor la pelirosa.

¿Cómo iba a poder dejarla? Habría que ser un desalmado para eso.

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la pequeña espalda de la pelirosa, acariciándola suavemente para tranquilizarla.

-No te voy a dejar, Sakura…- le dijo con calma. –Nunca voy a dejarte…- susurró en su oído.

Aunque le doliera. Aunque viviera con una enorme angustia y amargura por no ser correspondido, él jamás la dejaría.

Estaría siempre a su lado, para lo que ella lo necesitara. No importaba si era para llorar, para reír o contarle sobre algún nuevo amor… él siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Aunque por dentro sintiera su corazón romperse lentamente como sentía en ese preciso momento.

Dejó que Sakura se desahogara completamente, hasta que por fin dejo de escuchar su llanto y de sentir las lágrimas empapando su hombro.

Se alejó un poco de ella y la miró, divisando sus hermosos ojos verdes totalmente rojos por tanto llorar.

Borró con sus pulgares los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en las suaves y rosadas mejillas de la pelirosa, y luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Ella se sentó en la camilla de la habitación, y él simplemente se quedó parado enfrente de ella.

No sabía qué decirle… aunque no había mucho para decir. Ella estaba embarazada de Sasuke y el Uchiha ya tenía una familia propia según le había contado Naruto.

Sabía que Sakura se sentía totalmente destrozada. El dolor y la tristeza que sentía debían parecerse al suyo… pero sólo podía suponerlo.

-Kakashi…- escuchó la débil voz de su ex alumna llamarlo.

-Ummm…- musitó él, mirándola.

-¿Q-qué voy h-hacer ahora…?- preguntó con la voz quebrada la pelirosa. –É-Él… ya tiene s-su familia… y-y…- musitó tristemente, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a juntarse en sus ojos.

-Está bien, Sakura…- le dijo el peligris suavemente, abrazándola una vez más. –Todo va a estar bien…- le susurró para tranquilizarla.

-¿C-cómo?- preguntó sollozando la Haruno. –E-estoy sola, Kakashi…- musitó con dolor.

-Sos fuerte, Sakura. Sé que podes salir adelante…- dijo con sinceridad el Hatake. –Vas a ser una excelente madre… tu hijo va a estar muy orgulloso de vos…- contó suavemente, acariciando su espalda.

-N-no… no puedo hacerlo s-sin…- dijo débilmente, aferrándose al chaleco del peligris.

-Sí podes, Sakura.- afirmó con seguridad el jounin, abrazándola más fuerte. –Yo sé que vos podes… yo confío en vos.- dijo sin dudas, mirándola a los ojos.

Los pozos verdes de la pelirosa mirando el vago ojo de su exasperante ex sensei… y la sinceridad que vio en él le dio un tenue rayo de luz en su desolado corazón.

-Además, no estás sola.- dijo Kakashi, borrando las lágrimas que caían por los ojos de la pelirosa.

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru… todos tus amigos…- nombró con tranquilidad el Hatake.

-Y yo también…- agregó con una suave sonrisa bajo su máscara. –No estás sola, Sakura. Nunca vas a estarlo.- dijo con seguridad, sin dejar de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo como una gran cascada, y él las borraba inútilmente. Pero los pozos verdes de la pelirosa sólo lo miraban a él.

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron, que a Kakashi le parecieron eternos, y entonces la escuchó suspirar.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó en voz baja, aferrándose más fuerte de su chaleco, si es que podía.

-¿Puedo… p-pedirte un favor?- preguntó débilmente la pelirosa.

El peligris asintió sin decir palabra, perdido en aquellos ojos que ya no tenían su brillo característico… pero que lo miraban… ¿suplicantes?

Una de las pequeñas manos de la pelirosa tomó la suya, y la posó sobre aquel delicado vientre donde se gestaba el pequeño bebé de su ex alumna.

Él la miró con sorpresa que no demostró, mas esperó a que ella prosiguiera.

-¿P-podrías… s-ser… el padre de mi bebé?- le preguntó con un gran sonrojo en su hermoso rostro.

Entonces su corazón latió con fuerza y con una calidez que no esperaba volver a sentir.

Una sonrisa de total satisfacción se dibujo bajo su máscara, estaba realmente feliz con aquella petición.

-¿Por qué yo, Sakura?- tenía que saberlo, necesitaba saberlo.

-P-porque…- tartamudeó ella, visiblemente nerviosa. –S-siempre vas a estar conmigo… ¿verdad?- preguntó suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano sobre su vientre.

Y Kakashi sonrió aún más. Claro que siempre iba a estar con ella.

-Ummm… por supuesto.- contestó con tranquilidad, mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces Sakura sintió una inmensa clama llenarla. Una inigualable sensación de que todo iba a estar bien… que jamás pensó sentir dada la situación.

Le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su exasperante ex sensei, y lo abrazó fuertemente una vez más… deleitándose con esa varonil fragancia que tanto le gustaba sentir en él.

-G-gracias… Kakashi…- susurró con vergüenza en el oído masculino.

El peligris sencillamente le correspondió el abrazo, dándole calidez a ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo que tanto necesitaba.

Pero ella se separó abruptamente de él, mirándolo fijamente.

-P-pero… ¿no tenes… a-alguien que te guste?- le preguntó de la nada.

Él la miro con tranquilidad, jamás le diría que era ella por quién desvivía.

-Ummm… la mujer que amo, nunca va a corresponderme…- comentó el peligris. –Así que no te preocupes, no estás 'arruinando' nada.- le dijo despreocupado, adivinando el pensamiento de la chica.

Sakura lo miro por algunos segundos sin decirle nada, y en el ojo vago de su ex sensei no vio ninguna mentira… entonces de verdad no le arruinaba la vida al pedirle aquello.

-Además, siempre quise tener un hijo…- dijo el Hatake, llamando su atención. –Y ahora voy a tener a alguien a quién enseñarle mis jutsu.- contó con su ojito arqueado, verdaderamente contento.

Entonces ella sonrió una vez más. ¿Por qué aquel gesto del exasperante shinobi siempre la llenaba de ternura? ¿Y por qué esas dulces palabras hicieron latir con emoción a su pobre corazón?

Misterio. Un completo misterio… que esperaba pronto poder develar.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, embelesado por esa sonrisa con la cual siempre soñaba.

-Vamos, te voy a ayudar a preparar tu ropa.- dijo el peligris, levantándola de la camilla.

-¿Preparar?- preguntó ella confundida, limpiando los rastros de agua salada en su rostro.

-Ummm… claro. Vamos a vivir juntos, ¿no?- preguntó como si nada el Hatake.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces sin creérselo. ¿De verdad aquello estaba pasando?

-Ummm… a menos que no quieras…- comentó el peligris con voz baja.

-¡N-no es eso!- exclamó rápidamente la pelirosa. –E-es q-que…- musitó nerviosa.

Llevó sus manos hasta su pecho, uniéndolas.

-E-estoy feliz…- contó con una sonrisa, mirando al peligris.

Las lágrimas corrieron una vez más hasta sus ojos, pero ellas las contuvo. No quería volver a llorar.

-P-pensé que iba a estar sola… y q-que iba a vivir triste… que mi bebé iba a odiarme…- contó con un nudo en su garganta.

Vio como el Hatake se acercó un poco más a ella, acariciando su enrojecida mejilla con una de esas grandes pero suaves manos que él poseía.

-No pienses en eso, Sakura…- musitó con voz suave, pero serio Kakashi. – Yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer feliz…- le dijo con una tranquila mirada.

Entonces ella lo abrazó una vez más, necesitando sentir aquel cuerpo que tanto calor le daba… sentir a aquel hombre que tanto la estaba ayudando.

Pero había algo raro… algo había cambiado… y lo había sentido al volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Porque estaba segura que su corazón nunca había latido tan rápido estando con él.

Ni nunca había sentido esas incontrolables ganas de abrazar a alguien como sentía en ese preciso momento.

¿Qué era lo que había cambiado como para sentirse así con su exasperante ex sensei?

Pero sea lo que sea, la hacía sentir bien. Contenta y tranquila.

Y en aquellos fuertes brazos se sentía querida y protegida, como nunca antes sintió con otro hombre… pero que siempre había sentido con Kakashi.

Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte e inhalaba aquel aroma tan característico del peligris.

Todo iba a estar bien… porque Kakashi estaba a su lado, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.


	2. El principio

Viernes, querido viernes!

No saben lo mucho que me alegra que esta historia les haya gustado tanto, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y tomarse el tiempo de leerla ^^

Estoy muy, muy emocionada con este fic, pero es tierno y romántico y tiene un toque de drama... cosa inusual en mí, pero me gustó. Un poco de melosidad no mata a nadie (?)

En fin, acá les dejo el 2º capítulo de esta linda historia. Espero que sea de su agrado ^^

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>2- El principio.<strong>

Los días habían pasado realmente rápido. Las semanas se esfumaron ante sus ojos. Y de la nada, ya se cumplían cuatro meses que vivía junto con el Hatake.

Todavía estaba un poco sorprendida de cómo había resultado toda aquella situación, y jamás le alcanzarían las palabras ni los actos para agradecerle al peligris todo lo que hacía por ella.

Tenía que admitir que Kakashi era increíblemente amable. No sólo ordenaba la ropa por ella, ¡si no que hasta limpiaba la casa! Pero eso era cuando estaba en el hospital trabajando, claro.

Y aunque en eso hayan tenido una fuerte discusión al respecto, llegaron al acuerdo de que trabajaría hasta los seis meses. Cosa con la que no estaba satisfecha, pero no podía seguir discutiendo con el shinobi… ni con la 5ª Hokage.

Sobre todo con la 5ª Hokage. Que después de enterarse que el Uchiha era el padre de su bebé había salido a buscarlo como un cazador a su presa, y de más está decir que calmarla y sacarle aquella idea de la cabeza tomó mucho, mucho tiempo.

Además de la larga discusión que mantuvo con Naruto aquella madrugada, donde afortunadamente el rubio hiperactivo logró que la rubia mermara su aire asesino.

Pero volviendo a Kakashi, tenía que reconocer que su ex sensei era maravilloso con ella. Había cumplido sus más extraños antojos a horas ridículas y sin chistar.

A demás de quedarse hablando con ella cuando no podía dormir. O el hecho de que siempre le traía alguna flor cuando volvía a casa, pero siempre con una tonta y poco creíble excusa.

Y ella agradecía enormemente todos esos detalles tan, tan… dulces del conocido shinobi que sólo demostraba delante de ella.

Pero lo que más agradecía, lo que más apreciaba, lo que más le gustaba y lo que más la sorprendía y la extrañaba era esa innata habilidad para hacerla sonreír. Para hacerla sentirse bien, querida y protegida.

Y sobre todas las cosas, ya no se sentía triste. Ni siquiera pensaba en Sasuke cuando tocaba su pequeña pancita que todos los meses crecía. Era como si ese bebé que se gestaba dentro de ella, fuera biológicamente de Kakashi.

Se sonrojó notablemente al pensar aquello, y el sonido del agua hervir la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"¿Q-qué fuera biológicamente de Kakashi?" se preguntó apenada. "P-pero para eso é-él y yo… él y yo tendríamos que…" pensó nerviosa la pelirosa.

Suspiró para calmarse y sirvió el té en las tazas.

¿Por qué hacía tanto calor de repente?

(Porque te imaginaste en _esa_ situación con Kakashi ¡y te encantó!) exclamó como loca su Inner.

Pero eso sólo logró sonrojarla más. ¿¡En qué cabeza cabía que ella… que ella… quería _eso_ con Kakashi!

(En la de todas las mujeres que ven a ese Dios andante…) le contestó babosa su voz interior.

Sacudió su cabeza para callar a esa parte de su mente que a veces decía cosas completamente sin sentido. ¡Ella no era una pervertida!

Aunque… había aceptado leer algunas páginas del Icha Icha con el Hatake en una de sus tantas noches de insomnio.

¡Pero eso no quiere decir que sea una pervertida!

-Ummm… Sakura…- escuchó esa vaga voz llamarla.

Un sustito le recorrió el cuerpo, y el color rojo en sus mejillas era tan caliente que hasta podría quemar.

-K-Kakashi…- musitó mirándolo nerviosa, apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina.

-Ummm… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó acercándose a ella. -¿Tenes fiebre?- cuestionó posando su mano en la mejilla femenina.

-N-no… sólo… h-hace calor…- contestó con una torcida sonrisa nerviosa, intentado sonar despreocupada.

-Ummm…- musitó el jounin, acariciando la piel de la muchacha. –Qué bueno.- comentó arqueando su ojito.

Sakura se quedó completamente embelesada por ese gesto tan tierno de su ex maestro, sintiendo un cálido cosquilleo en su interior.

-¡Oii, Kakashi-sensei!- exclamó una voz estrepitosa a cortos pasos de distancia. -¿No iba a venir a ver si ya estaba el té?- preguntó con tono sarcástico cierto rubio, mirando al peligris con picardía.

-Ummm…- musitó el aludido, alejando la mano del hermoso rostro sonrojado de su ex alumna. -¿Está listo el té, Sakura?- le preguntó aburrido, mirándola con tranquilidad.

-Mmm…- musitó la pelirosa, perdida en tan suave mirada.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿El té?- la voz de Naruto retumbó en sus oídos, despertándola de tan linda ensoñación.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Está listo.- dijo la Haruno, dándose vuelta para agarrar la bandeja donde todo estaba preparado.

-No, yo lo hago.- avisó el peligris, tomando rápidamente la bandeja antes que la pelirosa.

-Kakashi, yo puedo hacerlo.- masculló ella algo molesta, ¡estaba embarazada, no era manca!

-Ummm… podrías llevar las masitas…- comentó con tono divertido el Hatake, caminando hacia la sala.

Sakura le dedicó algunas palabras no tan lindas por lo bajo, y luego de tomar la bandejita donde había colocado las masitas recién sacadas del horno, se reunió con los otros dos en la sala.

Al llegar, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó al lado del peligris, quien exageradamente la ayudó.

-Kakashi, no tengo 100 años como para que me ayudes en cosas tan tontas.- le dijo con cansancio la muchacha.

-Ummm…- musitó el aludido. –Sólo quiero que estén bien, Sakura.- comentó con tranquilidad, posando una de sus manos en la pequeña pancita femenina, mirándola suavemente.

La kunoichi se apenó bastante ante aquellas palabras, pero le sonrió tímidamente a modo de agradecimiento. Kakashi sólo quería cuidarlos. Era tan, tan lindo.

-Es verdad, Sakura-chan.- comentó Naruto con su boca llena de migas. –Kakashi-sensei tuvo extremo cuidado cuando construimos la pieza del bebé, yo diría que exagerado...- comentó el rubio, antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

-… Pero es porque ustedes son muy importantes para él. Así como Hinata y mis mellizos son importantes para mí.- comparó el Uzumaki, devorando otra masita.

Claro que ella sabía cuán cuidadoso y protector era el peligris, ¡si la posición de la ventana en ese bendita habitación la cambió miles de veces!

Sin contar todo el tiempo que le llevó elegir los materiales que él consideraba precisos y sumamente resistentes.

¡Por Kami! ¡Sí cualquier pieza estaba bien! ¡No iba a dejar que su bebé la habitara hasta que tuviera 6 años!

Una suspiró cansado salió de sus labios, antes de probar el tibio té que había preparado.

-Hablando de ella, ¿cómo está Hinata, Naruto?- le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

-Bien, aunque ya no cenamos tanto ramen como antes…- comentó con un dejo de tristeza el rubio, comiendo otra masita.

Sakura rió por lo bajo, ¡Naruto y su ramen! ¡Qué muchacho!

-Tenes que entender Naruto que ella tiene que llevar una dieta equilibrada.- contó tranquilamente.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- exclamó el ojiazul. –Sólo quiero que los meses pasen rápido y poder volver a comer tanto ramen como quiera… además de tener a mis dos hijos.- comentó con una zorruna sonrisa.

La pelirosa negó divertidamente con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que el muy idiota celebraría el nacimiento de sus hijos con una fiesta de ramen en la mansión Hyuga.

Eso si es que no intentaba alimentarlos con ramen también…

-Ummm… Naruto, ¿podrías quedarte con Sakura mientras me baño?- aquella voz vaga preguntar la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Claro, Kakashi-sensei!- contestó enérgico el rubio hiperactivo. –Sólo si Sakura-chan me sirve un poco más de este rico té.- comentó con una gran sonrisa.

La aludida suspiró con cansancio. No por la obvia condición de su mejor amigo, sino por la absurda petición del peligris.

Está bien que estaba embarazada y que él quería cuidarla, cuidarlos, ¡pero no estaba postrada en una cama sin poder hacer nada!

Miró a su ex maestro con una mirada poco contenta, pero el ojo negro del Hatake le decía que lo entendiera… o al menos eso creyó ella.

Suspiró con resignación y tomó la taza del Uzumaki para caminar a la cocina y servirle un poco más del caliente líquido.

Mientras escuchaba como Kakashi caminaba tranquilamente hasta el baño y se metía en el.

Apenas saliera de ahí y el rubio se hubiera ido, iban a tener una larga y seria charla.

-Ne, ne, Sakura-chan…- la llamó Naruto una vez que volvió a la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó ella curiosa, tomando un sorbo de su tasa.

El rubio calló por unos instantes. Mirando una y otra vez por donde el peligris se había ido, haciendo unos divertidos gestos con su cara.

-¿Ya le viste la cara a Kakashi-sensei?- le susurró el muchacho, con sus ojos celestes brillando ilusionados.

La kunoichi rió por lo bajo, sobre todo por la ingenua expresión de su mejor amigo.

-No. Ya sabes cómo es Kakashi con eso.- le contestó con una divertida sonrisa.

El Uzumaki, por otra parte, bajo la cabeza con desilusión. ¡Él quería saber cómo era el misterioso rostro de su sensei! ¡Quería saber que horrenda cicatriz, o que pequeños labios, o qué grandes dientes, o lo que sea se escondía detrás de esa máscara!

Pero un melodioso sonido llenó sus oídos, un sonido que hacía mucho no escuchaba.

Levantó lentamente su cabeza, encontrándose con su mejor amiga riendo con una hermosa sonrisa en su brillante rostro.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos. Había pensado que jamás podría volver a ver aquella imagen.

Y ahora, la tenía delante de sus ojos.

Sonrió contento mientras veía a la pelirosa taparse la boca para que su risa no fuera tan estrepitosa.

-Sakura-chan…- la llamó suavemente, cosa rara en él.

La Haruno por fin pudo calmar su risa, y miró con una sonrisa a su mejor amigo para que prosiguiera.

-Estás feliz con Kakashi-sensei, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con tranquilidad el rubio, mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces, ¿tan obvia era?

Jugó con sus dedos un poco nerviosa, y aunque pensó en negarlo, si hasta Naruto se daba cuenta de lo bien que estaba con el peligris… ¿por qué mentir?

-Mmm…- musitó un poco sonrojada. –Sí…- contestó tímidamente.

El rubio Uzumaki le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro mucho, Sakura-chan!- le dijo contento.

-Gracias, Naruto…- las dio ella con algo de vergüenza.

El muchacho simplemente sonrió, y se rascó la nuca como siempre hacía.

La pelirosa suspiró aliviada, por alguna razón admitir abiertamente que estaba feliz con el Hatake le sacaba un gran peso de encima… pero también la apenaba de sobre manera.

Era tan extraña aquella sensación… tal vez porque no quería que sus amigos pensaran que estaba mal, y ahora que el rubio Uzumaki lo sabía estaba segura que él lo dejaría en claro.

Pero también sentía pena porque… porque su ex maestro la hacía feliz. Aquel hombre que siempre vio como un vago, pero también como aun gran shinobi, que más de una vez le sacó canas verdes, ahora le hacía tan bien.

Y sobre todo, gracias a él olvidó poco a poco ese dolor y esa tristeza que invadían su alma por culpa de cierto Uchiha vengador.

Y todavía no entendía el por qué de aquello. ¿Por qué Kakashi? Era un gran misterio que esperaba saber y entender algún día.

Suspiró nuevamente, dejando esos pensamientos para otro momento, y vio a su mejor amigo seguir devorando y tomando como si nunca hubiera probado lo que ella cocinaba.

-Sakura-chan… de verdad esto está muy rico.- comentó el rubio, comiendo una masita más.

-Me alegro que te guste, Naruto…- le dijo ella con diversión.

El muchacho asintió positivamente con la cabeza, disfrutando del caliente té que ella le había servido.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirosa se desviaron de su querido amigo y miró el reloj de la sala, que marcaba las 16:30hs ¡Hacía más de medio día que Naruto estaba en su casa!

-Naruto, creo que es mejor que te vayas. Hinata debe estar preocupada.- comentó la Haruno.

-¡Neee, Sakura-chan!- negó el aludido. –Le prometí a Kakashi-sensei que me iba a quedar hasta que volviera, y eso voy a hacer.- sentenció con seguridad.

La kunoichi suspiró cansada, se había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que su mejor amigo era más terco que ella y la Hokage juntas.

-Hace desde las 7:00hs de la mañana que estás acá.- le dijo con obviedad.

-¿Y?- preguntó sin entender el chico. –Hinata sabe dónde estoy, así que no debe estar preocupada.- contó con tranquilidad.

-Debe estarlo. ¡Está embarazada, por Kami!- exclamó algo irritada la pelirosa.

-Sakura-chan, no voy a irme.- dijo con determinación el rubio aspirante a Hokage.

La muchacha entrecerró sus ojos.

-Te vas.- masculló entre dientes.

-¿Por qué tenes tantas ganas de que me vaya?- preguntó confuso Naruto. -¿Es porque queres estar a solas con Kakashi-sensei?- cuestionó con picardía.

Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron levemente, ¡ese cabeza hueca pensaba cualquier disparate!

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó 'molesta'

-¿Segura?- preguntó sarcástico el muchacho.

-¡Segura!- contestó la pelirosa.

-¿Entonces por qué estás colorada, Sakura-chan?- preguntó burlón el rubio, sonriendo zorrunamente.

-¡Porque estoy enojada!- dijo con 'obviedad' la aludida. -¡Te vas!- sentenció irritada.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera rechistar lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta sacarlo fuera de su casa.

-¡Y no pienses nada absurdo, idiota!- le gritó antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, realmente apenada, pero fingió estar verdaderamente enojada.

Inspiró y exhaló para calmarse, ¡Naruto sí que sabía decir estupideces!

(¿Estupideces?) Preguntó su Inner. (¡Pero si te encanta estar a solas con Kakashi!) Exclamó con obviedad.

Su pobre rostro ardió un poco más.

"P-pero n-no es a-algo que é-él tenga que saber" dijo en su interior con vergüenza.

Y su Inner no acotó nada más. Tal vez porque sabía cómo se sentía y era un paso enorme para ella aceptar que, efectivamente, le gustaba estar a solas con el exasperante peligris.

Dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez, ¿por qué le gustaba estar con Kakashi sin que nadie más los molestara?

¿¡Por qué se sentía tan condenadamente bien con él! ¿¡Por qué él!

Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos que no lograba comprender, y eso la frustraba bastante. Además de su nublado corazón que tampoco era muy claro con respecto al Hatake.

'¿Por qué?' era la gran, enorme, inmensa, descomunal pregunta que ocupaba su cabeza. Y por lo que veía, iba a estar ahí mucho tiempo sin ser contestada.

-Ummm… ¿Sakura?- escuchó aquella aburrida voz llamarla desde atrás.

Giró suavemente encontrándose con… la… increíble imagen de Kakashi sin su remera, con su máscara obviamente, y secándose su húmedo cabello…

(¡Por Kami! ¡Qué hombre!) gritó como loca su voz interior, deshaciéndose en babas por ese perfecto torso.

Así como ella se quedó embelesada con esa postal que merecía ser admirada una y otra, una y otra, una y otra, y miles de veces… sólo por ella, claro.

-¿Sakura?- volvió a llamarla el shinobi.

-¿Mmm…?- musitó la pelirosa, despertando de tan lindo hechizo.

-¿Y Naruto?- preguntó el peligris, buscando al rubio con la mirada.

-Lo eché… le dije que Hinata debía estar preocupada, que era mejor que se fuera…- contestó todavía algo atontada la muchacha.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake sin importarle demasiado, sin dejar de secar su cabellera.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Sakura dándose cuenta. -¿Queres que lo haga yo?- le preguntó con algo de timidez.

El jounin la miró sin entender a qué se refería.

-Tu cabello… ¿queres que lo seque yo? Debes estar cansado…- comentó la pelirosa suavemente.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi simplemente, admirando lo hermosa que era Sakura, aún más con aquella pequeña pancita de 4 meses y algunos días.

Asintió con la cabeza y ambos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala. Le dio la toalla a su ex alumna y dejó que ella secara su húmeda cabeza.

Podía dejar que ella lo mimara de vez en cuando, ¿no?

El tacto de la pelirosa era gentil y suave, aunque sólo estuviera secando su cabello podía sentirlo. Todo en ella era fino y tranquilo, a menos por ahora.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era el hecho de poder tenerla tan cerca. De poder sentir su intoxicante fragancia a frutas. Y de tener su dulce atención por algunos cortos minutos.

Esos 4 meses que ella vivía con él, fueron los mejores de su vida. Cada segundo que pasaba con ella eran los mejores de su vida. Y le rogaba al cielo que ella jamás se arrepintiera de estar con él.

Cierto es que las primeras semanas fueron difíciles. Sakura no dejaba de llorar por las noches en aquellas pesadillas que tenía, pero él siempre estuvo para tranquilizarla y darle calor.

En aquel entonces había pensado que ella nunca podría olvidar a Sasuke. Que cada día su dolor y su angustia crecerían sin control y él no podría hacer nada para que ella fuera feliz.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

Las pesadillas fueron desapareciendo noche tras noche, hasta que ella pudo dormir completamente tranquila sin llorar.

El brillo de sus preciosos ojos verdes había vuelto, así como también sus grandes sonrisas y su personalidad explosiva ante cualquier cosa que la molestara, sobre todo con Naruto.

Y siempre que hablaba del bebé que crecía dentro de su vientre decía 'nuestro hijo' Como si él… como si él verdaderamente fuera el padre del bebé.

Todo eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Y volvía a rogarle al cielo que ella no se arrepintiera… que ella no lo dejara.

Porque aunque sabía que las posibilidades de que Sakura le correspondieran eran casi inexistentes, él se conformaba con que ella lo dejara estar a su lado y ser el padre de ese bebé.

Quería a esa criatura tanto como la quería a ella. Y francamente siempre tuvo la ilusión de ser padre algún día, y Sakura le dio la oportunidad.

Y también le rogaba al cielo, que ella… alguna vez… lo amara. Aunque sabía que aquello era pedir demasiado e ilusionarse innecesariamente, quería que ella le correspondiera.

Porque aunque estaba feliz con la vida que tenía en este momento, sabía que muy en el fondo él quería más. Quería que ella fuera su mujer y tener más hijos con su pelirosa…

… Pero como decía, tal vez eso era pedir demasiado.


	3. Inevitable encuentro

Viernes, esperado viernes ^^

Gente! Cómo están? Espero que muy, muy bien! Acá les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia tan dulce que empalaga (?) Bueno, tampoco la pavada :P

Gracias por sus hermoso comentarios! Me alegra mucho, mucho que la historia les guste tanto! ^^

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 – Inevitable encuentro.<strong>

El aire frío en su nuca era realmente refrescante, aquel delicioso cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, y esa pequeña mano tocando su ahora seco cabello tan suavemente… jamás imaginó que le secaran el cabello fuera tan disfrutable.

Pero sólo le encantaba porque era Sakura quién lo hacía.

-Listo, Kakashi.- le avisó la pelirosa, alejándose de él.

Y entonces todo perdió sentido y encanto, porque ella ya no estaba.

-Ummm…- musitó dándose vuelta, viendo como entraba en el baño a guardar el secador de pelo.

Sí, definitivamente perdía el encanto si Sakura no estaba. Ahora sólo tenía el cabello seco… y el fresco recuerdo de ella tan cerca y su fino tacto.

-Kakashi…- escuchó su tranquila voz acercarse una vez más.

-Ummm…- musitó para que prosiguiera, mientras se colocaba su remera azul.

-Estaba pensando que podíamos ir a elegir a cuna…- comentó su ex alumna, parándose delante de él.

-Ummm… ¿ya?- le preguntó él algo aburrido, cosa que era completamente falso.

-Sí, estoy de 4 meses por si no lo notaste.- dijo ella con diversión, tocando su pequeña pancita.

-Claro que lo noté…- murmuró el Hatake, posando una de sus manos en el vientre femenino.

-Se está moviendo…- musitó la pelirosa, guiando su mano. –Ahí, ¿lo sentiste?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, mirándolo.

Y se perdió una vez más en aquellos profundos pozos verdes, que lo miraban con una calidez infinita… como nunca antes había sentido.

-Sí…- murmuró apenas audible, completamente hechizado por esa poderosa mirada. -¿Es la primera vez?- le preguntó curioso.

-Sí, pero mira, se mueve mucho más cuando escucha tu voz…- comentó dulcemente la Haruno. –Sabe que sos su papá…- musitó suavemente.

Y divisó aquella sonrisa, entonces fue el turno de disfrutar de ella. Tan grande y radiante, tan llena de una pura felicidad… como nunca antes había visto.

-Quiere que vayamos a comprar la cuna.- dijo con seguridad la pelirosa. –Está diciendo 'papá, quiero que compres la cuna'- comentó risueña, acariciando su vientre.

Y escucharla a ella decir aquello… que aquella palabra saliera de sus rosados labios… que ella pensara en él como el padre de ese bebé… lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

Mucho más de lo que era con su sola presencia.

-Ummm… está bien…- se rindió al final, suspirando con cansancio.

Pero no estaba cansado, ni hastiado, ni hartado, ni asqueado, ni nada. Al contrario, al verla reír victoriosa cual pequeña que se salió con su capricho, podía disfrutar de esas dulces expresiones.

A demás, no podía decirle que no a Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó con cansancio, mientras veía como su ex maestro leía minuciosamente la lista de elementos que conformaban la cuna que había elegido…

…Perdón, la 20ª cuna que había elegido.

-Ummm…- musitó finalmente el shinobi. –No, esta no.- negó con seguridad, dejando el gran paquete a un lado.

-Kakashi, hace una hora que estás leyendo las cajas… ¿no podríamos elegir una y ya?- preguntó la pelirosa.

El peligris suspiró pesadamente.

¿Tenía que salir con su monólogo una vez más? A él no le importaba decirle que no confiaba para nada en las cosas prefabricadas… y menos si eran para su hijo.

-Ya lo sé…- suspiró ella con cansancio. –Pero alguna tiene que entrar dentro de lo que buscas…- comentó con obviedad.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris. –Yo podría seguir leyendo, sabes que no tengo problema con eso.- contó divertido, arqueando su único ojo visible.

-Me sorprende que quieras leer algo que no sea tu querido libro pervertido…- dijo con burla la kunoichi, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake. -¿Qué propones?- le preguntó dudoso, claro que no lo demostró.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a preguntarlo.- comentó con una risueña sonrisa la muchacha.

Y sin más, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde estaba la cuna que le había gustado desde que la vio por la vidriera una mañana cuando iba al trabajo.

-Es perfecta…- murmuró emocionada, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, mirando el mueble como si fuera poca cosa.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué opinas?- le preguntó entre dientes.

Él la miró fingiendo sorpresa.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a preguntarlo.- comentó burlón el peligris, sonriendo bajo su máscara al verla tensar la mandíbula.

-Ummm…- musitó, volviendo a fijar su vista en la cuna. –Supongo que… está… bien…- dijo con aburrición.

La pelirosa dejó caer su cabeza, ¡¿acaso NADA le venía bien a ese hombre? Aparentemente, no.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó, mirando derrotada el ojo negro de su ex maestro.

-Ummm…- musitó él.

Buscó con la mirada la cuna que él había visto algunos días atrás cuando volvía de comer ramen con Naruto, si mal no recordaba.

Entonces la vió. Perfectamente armada en una de las esquinas del lugar. Decorada con algunos juguetes y una manta gris oscuro sobre el pequeño colchón.

Tomó con delicadeza la fina mano femenina, y con pasos tranquilos la llevó hasta donde estaba la cuna que él quería.

-Ésta es.- dijo simplemente, admirando la gruesa madera del mueble.

Pero luego de algunos segundos de silencio donde se suponía que Sakura gritaría horrorizada y desaprobando su idea decidió mirarla.

Se encontró con su amada pelirosa mirando fijamente la unión de sus manos, con un adorable sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, y sus brillantes ojos verdes ligeramente abiertos.

-Sakura…- la llamó suavemente, acercándose un poco más a ella.

Entonces ella subió rápidamente su mirada, encarándolo.

-¿S-sí?- preguntó notablemente nerviosa.

¿Por él? ¿Por la poca distancia entre ellos? ¿Por el hecho de que la tomaba de la mano?... ¿O porque todo aquello se daba junto?

Sonrió bajo su máscara, por el simple hecho de que ella estaba terriblemente hermosa. Y esperaba y quería que sí, que ella reaccionara así por él.

Porque él estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su delicioso aroma frutal. Porque era él quien sostenía fuerte pero suavemente su cálida mano… porque era él quien le causaba ese tierno color rosado en su rostro, y aquel adorable nerviosismo.

-La cuna…- musitó con tranquilidad, señalando el mueble frente a ellos.

Sakura reaccionó al instante de escuchar aquello. ¡¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida de quedarse mirando sus manos como si fuera lo más raro del mundo?

Era tan, tan tonta.

"Pero es que es tan suave y cálida…" pensó embobada la muchacha, desviando lentamente su mirada hacia el mueble.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver… ese gran pedazo de madera oscura y rígida formando lo que a su ex maestro llamaba 'cuna'

¡No le alcanzaban las palabras para decirle lo horrenda que era su idea! ¡¿Cómo iba a querer que su bebé durmiera en esa cosa espantosa?

-¡No! ¡Jamás!- exclamó con seguridad la pelirosa. -¡Nunca!- dijo entre dientes, mirando fijamente al peligris.

-Ummm… sabía que ibas a reaccionar así…- comentó aburrido el shinobi.

-¿Entonces qué te hizo pensar que iba siquiera a considerar que nuestro bebé durmiera en _eso_?- 'preguntó' con notable sarcasmo la médica, señalando el mueble.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi, alzándose de hombros.

-Es horrenda… hasta me da miedo…- comentó Sakura, mirando con cierto asco el gran pedazo de madera.

-Ummm… no tiene que ser necesariamente linda…- defendió el peligris.

-Si fuera la cuna del hijo de Frankenstein…- dijo la kunoichi con algo de burla.

-Frankenstein no tuvo hijos…- acotó el jounin, sonriendo divertido bajo su máscara.

-¡Ya lo sé!- exclamó algo irritada la pelirosa.

-Ummm…- musitó haciéndose el tonto el Hatake.

La médica suspiró para calmarse, tenían que encontrar una cuna que le gustara a los dos. ¡No podían pasar toda la tarde discutiendo por eso!

Además, hacía más de una hora y media que estaban ahí… y en cualquier momento tendría que empezar a cocinar…

Entonces una idea vino a su brillante mente como un flash. Sonrió aliviada y contenta, ya tenía la solución perfecta.

-¿Por qué sonreís?- le preguntó su ex maestro. –Te terminó gustando la cuna del hijo de Frankenstein, ¿verdad?- le preguntó con burla.

Ella le sonrió triunfante.

-No, pero encontré la solución a esto.- dijo confiada la pelirosa.

-Ummm… escucho.- musitó cansado el peligris.

-Le pedimos a Yamato-taichou que nos haga una.- contestó con una gran sonrisa la muchacha.

-¿Yamato?- musitó recordando a su subordinado. –Ummm…- musitó no muy conforme, porque estaba seguro que ese Anbu haría algo 'lindo' sólo porque Sakura se lo pediría.

-Estoy segura que le encantaría hacer la cuna para el hijo de su sempai.- comentó emocionada la pelirosa, con sus ojos verdes brillando ilusionados.

Y él al verla así, no podía romperle el sueño.

Suspiró rendido, era la primera vez que Sakura 'ganaba' en cuanto a algo así se trataba.

-Está bien, mañana voy a hablar con él…- musitó cansado el peligris.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirosa fue de completa felicidad. Su sonrisa se ensanchó tanto que hasta le dolían un poco sus mejillas.

Pero no importaba, estaba feliz de que su ex maestro haya cedido en algo para cumplirle un 'capricho'

-Gracias Kakashi…- las dio besando dulcemente la enmascarada mejilla del jounin, para después abrazarse a ese fuerte cuerpo tan cálido.

Los brazos del peligris se cerraron sobre ella suavemente, correspondiéndole el gesto con tanta calidez que hasta sentía que podía atravesar su corazón.

Un reconfortable cosquilleo la recorrió entera, de pies a cabeza, como extrañamente siempre pasaba cuando tenía a su ex maestro tan cerca.

Sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, y de pronto nacieron en ella unas enormes ganas de que esos brazos no la soltaran, de que siempre, siempre la sostuvieran…

… Porque eso era lo que su corazón le decía. Porque latía tan contento que hasta parecía que saldría de su pecho.

¿Kakashi podría escuchar su loco palpitar?

Esperaba que no, o sería extremadamente vergonzoso… pero aún más vergonzoso era el no saber por qué sentía todas esas cosas.

Siempre caía en lo mismo, en no entender nada.

Se separó lentamente del peligris, para regalarle una sonrisa y tratar de dejar esos pensamientos para otro momento…

… Porque teniendo tan cerca a Kakashi lo último que podía hacer era pensar con claridad… otra cosa para agregar a la lista de lo que no entendía.

-Ummm… ¿volvemos a casa?- le preguntó el peligris con aburrición.

Y ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aún con esa tonta sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios… que extrañamente no podía borrar.

Salieron del local después de saludar a la amable señora que atendía el lugar, y vieron como el Sol iba cayendo lentamente por el ocaso.

-Qué hermoso día…- comentó Sakura mirando el cielo.

-Ummm…- musitó suavemente Kakashi, mirando disimuladamente a la muchacha a su lado.

-Muy hermoso…- susurró con una sonrisa debajo de aquella máscara.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó inocentemente la kunoichi, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Ummm… no, nada.- contestó con 'aburrición', haciéndose el desentendido, mirando en otra dirección.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos, Kakashi todavía pensaba que ella no podía leer sus expresiones. Muy mal por parte de su ex maestro el subestimarla, pero ella no iba a decir nada… era lindo ver al peligris haciéndose el tonto de vez en cuando.

-¿Queres comer esta noche, Kakashi?- le preguntó mirándolo una vez más.

-Ummm… lo que quieras cocinar.- respondió simplemente el Hatake.

La pelirosa suspiró con cansancio, ¿por qué siempre contestaba eso?

Pero cuando estaba por insistirle al shinobi…

-Pero si son Kakashi y Sakura…- _aquella_ fría y egocéntrica voz retumbó en sus oídos.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron incrédulos, y temerosos miraron en dirección dónde la voz se escuchaba.

-Sasuke…- murmuró apenas audible, mirando al morocho Uchiha a unos pasos de distancia de ellos.

-Sakura…- la 'saludó' él, con esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. –Tanto tiempo sin vernos…- ironizó descaradamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en la aldea, Sasuke?- preguntó Kakashi seriamente, sin despegar su ojo del Uchiha.

-Viene a cerrar unos tratos con la Hokage, escuchar el 'conmovedor' discurso de Naruto una vez más… y ver cómo está Sakura- respondió con tranquilidad el morocho, mirando a su ex maestro.

-Ummm… entonces ya te podes ir, ¿verdad?- 'preguntó' fríamente el Hatake.

-No cambiaste en nada, Kakashi.- comentó burlón Sasuke.

-Vos tampoco, Sasuke.- devolvió igual el jounin.

Los viles ojos negros del morocho se desviaron de su antiguo maestro, posándose en el pequeño vientre femenino.

-Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de vos, Sakura.- comentó venenoso el Uchiha, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

La pelirosa miró con enojo a ese despreciable muchacho que había amado tanto, conteniendo sus enormes ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a golpes.

-¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?- le preguntó con fingida amabilidad el morocho. –¿Sasuke?- dijo con burla, mostrando sus dientes blancos.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínico? Sakura estaba por gritarle tantas cosas ese descarado, ¡tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo!

Pero vio la gran espalda de Kakashi delante de ella.

-Todavía no pensamos ningún nombre, pero te aseguro que no va a ser 'Sasuke'- y escuchó la 'tranquila' voz del peligris comentar.

-¿'Pensamos'?- repitió sarcástico el morocho. –No me digas que vos vas a ocupar mi lugar, Kakashi.- dijo con burla.

-Nunca fue tu lugar, Sasuke.- negó con seguridad el shinobi. –Yo soy más padre de ese bebé de lo que vos nunca vas a ser.- dijo seriamente, clavando su ojo negro en los del morocho.

La mandíbula del Uchiha se tensó, borrando la sonrisa egocéntrica que segundos atrás surcaba su inescrutable rostro.

-Tsk, yo soy el padre ese bebé y eso nunca lo vas a poder cambiar.- avisó con notable enojo.

-Ummm… lamentablemente, es verdad.- aceptó el peligris. –Pero padre no es sólo quien da el ADN, Sasuke.- le aclaró con una victoriosa sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Hmp, como si eso me importara.- musitó desinteresado el morocho.

-Por eso mismo es que yo soy el padre ese bebé, porque a mí sí me importa.- dijo con sinceridad el Hatake.

Los fríos y desalmados ojos del Uchiha miraron con odio a su ex maestro, jurándose a sí mismo que algún día atravesaría el cuerpo del jounin con la técnica que él mismo le enseñó.

-Sasuke, vas a tener que disculparnos.- dijo con notable sarcasmo Kakashi. –Pero 'desafortunadamente' no tenemos más tiempo para perder con vos.- comentó tajante, abrazando a la pelirosa.

-Tal vez nos veremos algún otro día… aunque espero que no, ¡adiós!- saludó con burla, desapareciendo junto a Sakura en su típica nube de humo.

-Tsk…- masculló molesto el morocho. –Algún día voy a matarlo…- musitó venenoso, retomando su camino hacia la salida de Konoha.

Porque de todos los hombres que había en esa asquerosa aldea Sakura eligió justamente al que él más odiaba para que fuera el padre de su hijo.

"Mala elección, Sakura…" pensó fríamente, desapareciendo entre los árboles del bosque.

Porque ahora que sabía aquello, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados


	4. La esperanza de Obito

Gente, gente, gente... feliz viernes :)

Acá en mi querida Argentina está lloviendo, al menos en mi ciudad, ¡y tengo tantas ganas de escribir! Así que apenas termine de subir este capítulo me voy a dedicar a seguir con el 5º.

Les comento que tengo dos historias para empezar a publicar, pero no puedo decidirme por ninguna ^^' Es que las dos me gustan mucho y me re emociona la idea de subirlas. Aunque hay una que me gusta más que la otra, no sé si esa les gustará mucho :/

En fin, mejor dejo eso para otro momento :P Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. Todos odiamos a Sasuke y queremos verlo atravesado por un Chidori de Kakashi, el punto es que si lo hago la historia pierde algo de sentido :P Además, no es bueno matar al villano tan temprano (?)

Jaja! Nos vemos, gente! ^^

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>4 – La esperanza de Obito.<strong>

Tic tac, tic tac.

El sonido del reloj retumbaba en toda la sala de la casa.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Marcaba exactamente las 23:20hs de la noche.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Y hacía aproximadamente una hora que lo único que se escuchaba era ese molesto tic tac, y los nervios de Sakura ya no lo soportaban.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Miró una vez a su ex sensei sentado a su lado, buscando en su mente algo para comentar que rompiera ese horrendo silencio y terminara con ese odioso tic tac.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Pero nada se le ocurría. Desde que volvieron a casa después de toparse con Sasuke el peligris estaba así, en silencio.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Ni siquiera había querido comer, cosa que alarmó a la pelirosa. Porque desde que conocía a Kakashi Hatake jamás lo vio negarse a probar bocado, no importaba la situación que fuera.

Tic tac, tic tac.

El ojo negro del jounin estaba fijo en el oscuro cielo de afuera cubierto de nubarrones que avecinaban una gran tormenta. Con su cejo ligeramente fruncido y su tranquila respiración apenas audible.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, Sakura se preguntaba qué pasaba por la mente del shinobi más reconocido en el mundo.

Tic tac, tic tac.

¡Pero ese maldito tic tac le había colmado la paciencia!

-Kakashi, ¿qué te pasa?- le preguntó cansada del silencio entre ellos y de ese enfermizo tic tac.

-Ummm…- musitó él, desviando su ojo vago hacia ella. –Nada…- contestó 'aburrido'

La pelirosa lo miró fijamente, con sus cejas levantadas en señal de que no le creía nada… y más le valía decirle la verdad.

El Hatake suspiró pesadamente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no poder mentir… pero Sakura hacía tiempo que no caía en sus ridículos intentos de mentira.

-Ummm… no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó hoy…- contó en voz baja, mirando los brillantes ojos verdes de su ex alumna.

-No le des importancia a lo que dijo Sasuke, Kakashi…- musitó suavemente la kunoichi, atreviéndose a tomar una de las grandes manos del peligris.

-Vos sabes… cual es la verdad…- dijo apenada, con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

El jounin suavizó su mirada, apretando ligeramente la delicada mano de su ex alumna, esperando a que continuara.

-Y-yo te elegí para que fueras el padre de mi bebé… de nuestro bebé… y jamás me arrepentiría de eso.- contó con sinceridad la pelirosa, sintiendo sus mejillas arder aún más.

-A-así que no importa lo que Sasuke o lo que cualquiera diga.- dijo con seguridad. -Vos y yo sabemos… que sos su verdadero padre…- musitó suavemente, tocando su pequeña pancita.

El corazón del shinobi latió con fuerza, contento de escuchar a Sakura decir aquello tan convencida y segura.

-Ummm… sí.- musitó suavemente, con una gran sonrisa debajo de su máscara, mirando aquellos profundos brillantes ojos verdes.

Entonces ella sonrió, le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- le preguntó. –Mañana tengo un día bastante agitado en el hospital…- comentó cansada mientras se ponía de pie.

-Ummm… sí, yo mañana tengo que ir a hablar con Yamato para que haga una cuna 'linda' para mi hijo.- imitó con tono burlón, mirándola fruncir el ceño.

-Ja, ja… qué chistoso.- masculló sarcástica la kunoichi.

El peligris simplemente arqueó su único ojo visible, acto que a ella extrañamente le encantaba de sobre manera.

-Ummm… ¿vas a irte? ¿O acaso me queres ver con poca ropa?- 'preguntó' divertido, viendo como las mejillas de su ex alumna se teñían violentamente de un rojo apenado.

-Sos el peor, Kakashi…- musitó la pelirosa por lo bajo, comenzando a alejarse.

-Buenas noches, Sakura…- le deseó él suavemente, observando la pequeña espalda femenina.

Y le pareció verla estremecerse un poco… ¿sería por él?

-B-buenas noches…- lo saludó ella notablemente avergonzada, entrando en su habitación rápidamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó debajo de la oscura máscara del peligris shinobi, pensando que tal vez aquella inexistente posibilidad de que Sakura correspondiera sus sentimientos no era tan inexistente del todo.

-Tal vez y sólo tal vez…- susurró acomodándose en el sillón de la sala, mirando el negro cielo de afuera.

-¿Qué pensas vos… Obito?- le preguntó al viento, mientras afuera las copas de los árboles se mecían fuertemente.

-Ummm… eso pensaba…- murmuró cerrando sus ojos, dedicándose a dormir.

Porque si Obito lo afirmaba, sólo tenía que esperar para confirmarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La lluvia caía violentamente sobre Konoha, chocando contra el suelo, las casas, edificios, el bosque, y algún que otro aldeano que vagaba por las calles después de haberse tomado varias copas.

El viento voraz golpeaba con fuerza contra las ventanas y puertas de los hogares, cortando a demás los cables de luz, dejando así sin electricidad a la aldea.

Los relámpagos refucilaban en el ennegrecido cielo, iluminando por cortos segundos aquella completa oscuridad.

Los truenos no se hicieron esperar en aquel paisaje terrorífico, retumbando en toda la aldea, haciendo vibrar el suelo, asustando a más de uno.

Dentro de una pequeña habitación oscura, una pelirosa se removía inquieta en su desecha cama. Murmurando cosas inentendibles entre sueños, apretando sus ojos fuertemente, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-¡No!- gritó por fin despertándose de tan inquietante sueño.

Sus ojos sólo podían ver una gran oscuridad tiñendo la habitación, escuchando la fuerte tormenta de afuera que lejos de calmarla, la atemorizaba aún más.

Completamente sumida en aquella penumbra, y con ese terror rondando en sus sueños, abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en ellas, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y las lágrimas corrían a sus ojos.

-Sakura…- entonces escuchó aquella voz llamarla, y unos cálidos brazos rodearla.

Levantó temerosa su cabeza, encontrándose con el ojo vago de su exasperante ex maestro mirándola algo preocupado.

¿Cuándo fue qué él entró en la habitación? ¿Cuándo fue que se acercó a ella? ¿Cuándo fue que prendió aquella vela que descansaba en la mesa de luz?...

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?- le preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura, aunque su mirada no decía lo mismo.

-Kakashi…- susurró ella, sintiendo su corazón latir tranquilo.

A hora aquellas preguntas no importaban, porque él estaba con ella. Dándole tranquilidad y calor.

Se abrazó al cuello masculino y sollozó sosteniéndose de él, mientras el peligris la abrazaba fuertemente, acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-F-fue horrible…- musitó contra su oído, temblando ligeramente. –S-Sasuke quería… r-robarme a mi bebé…- contó todavía asustada.

La sola idea de que ese Uchiha le sacara a su hijo la aterraba. Y ese sueño había sido tan real… que hasta juraba haber escuchado la enferma risa del morocho.

-Fue una pesadilla, Sakura…- dijo con calma el shinobi, abrazándola un poco más.

-L-lo sé… pero fue horrible…- susurró la pelirosa, acomodando su caliente rostro contra el cuello masculino, deleitándose con su varonil fragancia que tanto le gustaba.

El silencio entre ellos se formó momentáneamente, mientras afuera la tormenta seguía azotando sin piedad a la aldea, mientras el fuego quemaba la cera de la vela… mientras sus corazones latían fuertemente.

-Sakura…- la llamó el peligris, empezando a preocuparse otra vez por lo fuerte que su ex alumna su aferraba a él.

-Mmm… dejame estar así…- musitó ella suavemente.

-Deberías dormir…- aconsejó el peligris con voz baja.

Entonces sintió cómo la pelirosa lentamente iba recostándose en la cama, arrastrándolo a él a hacer lo mismo.

Sin esperarse aquello y sin saber muy bien qué hacer se dejo guiar, quedando acostado a su lado, con el rostro de su ex alumna todavía apoyado en su cuello.

-Buenas noches… Kakashi…- susurró adormecida la muchacha.

Él no dijo nada, intuía que ella ya estaba dormida. Simplemente apagó con un soplido el fuego de la vela, y se dedicó a acunar en sus abrazos a aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

A aquella mujer que le había dado el susto de su vida esa noche, y todavía le costaba mermar esa preocupación que sentía… cosa rara en él.

Lentamente cerró su ojo negro, acomodándose mejor cerca de ella. Porque ya que el destino, Kami, la vida o quién fuere le estaba dando esa dulce oportunidad de dormir con ella, no podía desaprovecharla.

-Buenas noches… Sakura…-murmuró apenas audible, antes de caer completamente en las redes de Morfeo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los cálidos rayos del Sol de verano golpearon sus ojos, negro y rojo, directamente; que aún escondidos debajo de sus pálidos párpados divisaban el molesto resplandor que lo despertó de su tranquilo sueño.

"¿Sol?" pensó confuso el shinobi, frunciendo ligeramente sus cejas grises.

Cual perezoso que no quiere despertarse abrió lentamente su ojo negro, divisando su antigua habitación completamente iluminada por la luz del nuevo día.

Corrió un poco su cabeza encontrándose con el lado de la cama, donde se suponía tenía que estar descansando su ex alumna, completamente vacío.

Suspiró con algo de desilusión. Él quería verla dormir en secreto como hacía todas las noches desde que vivían juntos.

Salió de la cama con pesadez, dirigiéndose a la cocina donde encontró a la pelirosa preparando el desayuno.

Se apoyó en la mesada que formaba parte tanto de la cocina como de la sala, mirando su pequeña silueta de espalda completamente en silencio.

Definitivamente le encantaba vivir con esa mujer, no podía evitar ese pensamiento.

-Ummm… no deberías acercarte tanto a las hornallas.- comentó de repente con su vaga voz, sorprendiéndola.

La pelirosa dio un pequeño respingo al escucharlo, y rápidamente se dio vuelta apoyada en el mármol de la cocina, mirándolo con una mano en el pecho.

-Vas a matarme de un susto…- masculló no muy contenta la chica.

Él simplemente arqueó sus ojos, tanto negro como rojo, en una rara forma de pedirle disculpa.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- le preguntó con curiosidad que no demostró.

-¿Temprano?- repitió ella con tono de no entender. –Son las 9 de la mañana.- dijo señalando el reloj encima de su cabeza.

El ojo vago del Hatake se desvió hacia donde su ex alumna señalaba, mirando que exactamente eran las 9 de la mañana en punto.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se despertaba tan tarde y que no dormía tanto. Su rutina era despertarse a eso de las 5 de la madrugada y no dormir casi nada…

… Pero lo de esa mañana era especial. Porque la noche anterior había dormido con Sakura, cosa que, para su desgracia, quizás no se repetiría.

-Ummm…- musitó aburrido, volviendo a mirarla.

Sakura rodó los ojos al escucharlo.

-Podrías ir a bañarte antes de que el desayuno esté listo.- le aconsejó. –Así después vamos con Yamato-taichou para decirle cómo queremos la cuna.- comentó con alegría.

-Ummm…- musitó no muy contento el peligris . –Sólo si te alejas de las hornallas.- condicionó con una divertida sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Porque sabía que ella le molestaba que la cuidara tan exageradamente.

La kunoichi se alejó dos pasos del lugar donde estaba, mirando a su ex maestro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Feliz?- le 'preguntó' sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ummm…- musitó con aburrición, caminando hacia el baño. –No estoy infeliz.- soltó notablemente burlón, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

La pelirosa suspiró con cansancio, ¿algún día la desmedida preocupación del Hatake se terminaría? Lo dudaba. Pero le rogaba al cielo que, al menos, bajara unos cuándos decibeles.

Negó divertidamente con la cabeza mientras volvía a acercarse a las hornallas, controlando el agua para el café y las tostadas.

Entonces una pregunta surcó su mente: si así de cuidadoso era con el bebé aún dentro de ella… ¿cómo sería Kakashi cuando el pequeño, o pequeña, naciera?

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron horrorizados, imaginando todos esos cuidados exagerados maximizados por 1000. No, definitivamente no iba a poder soportarlo.

Suspiró suavemente, tocando su pequeña pancita.

-Tu papá sí que te quiere…- le dijo dulcemente a su hijo o hija. –Jamás lo había visto tan preocupado…- comentó con una sonrisa.

Porque a pesar de sentirse como una anciana con tanto cuidado y precauciones, se sentía realmente feliz de que Kakashi se preocupara tanto por ellos.

Su corazón latía emocionado cuando estaba con él, y su bebé no paraba de moverse cuando lo escuchaba… definitivamente se sentía como en una hermosa familia.

Y cuando su bebé llegara, toda esa alegría y felicidad que sentía junto con el peligris se multiplicaría al verlo sostener a su hijo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más, y un fuerte color rojo apareció en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la imagen de Kakashi con su bebé la llenaba de ternura y la hacía sonreír como tonta?

Tal vez porque ese cosquilleo en su estómago y sus locos latidos eran extrañamente provocados por el exasperante shinobi.

Y todavía no entendía por qué.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El sol de la tarde iba cayendo lentamente detrás de ocaso, despidiéndose sin quererlo de ese hermoso día de verano.

Sus rayos anaranjados se colaron por las ventanas de la habitación de un conocido shinobi de Konoha, que desde hacía varias horas estaba moviendo una cuna recién hecha de acá para allá.

-Un poco más cerca de la ventana…- pidió Sakura con voz suave.

Y entonces Kakashi movió el mueble un poco más cerca de la ventana.

-¡Ahí!- exclamó la chica de repente, deteniéndolo. -¡Perfecto!- canturreó contenta.

El peligris suspiró cansado, pero con una suave sonrisa debajo de su oscura máscara al ver aquella dulce sonrisa en los labios de su ex alumna… tanto trabajo tenía su buena recompensa.

-Muchas gracias, Kakashi.- las dio ella al acercársele, mirándolo con sus lindos ojos verdes brillando de gozo.

-Ummm… de nada.- musitó él con tranquilidad. –Aunque podrías cocinarme una rica pasta esta noche…- comentó 'como quien no quiere la cosa'.

Entonces ella rió por lo bajo. Besó rápidamente la enmascarada mejilla del jounin y se acercó a la puerta con intención de salir.

-Ya tenía planeado cocinar pasta para esta noche, Hatake.- le dijo con diversión, mirándolo desde el marco.

-Y a que no adivinas lo que hay de postre…- lo retó con una gran sonrisa, para luego salir con rumbo a la cocina.

Kakashi la vio alejarse, todavía con la cálida sensación de los labios de Sakura sobre su piel. Aunque tuviera la tela de la máscara como intermediaria, pudo sentir la boca de la pelirosa besar su piel fugazmente, dejándolo con ganas de más.

Su vaga y tranquila mirada se posó sobre el anaranjado atardecer de afuera, mirando como el viento mecía delicadamente algunas flores del balcón enfrente.

-¿Algún día tendré algo más que un beso cariñoso…?- musitó con algo de desesperanza.

Pero al ver cómo aquellas flores eran agitadas fuertemente por el viento, y cómo el último rayo de Sol golpeaba de lleno en su es mascarado rostro, supo la respuesta.

Una aliviada y divertida sonrisa de lado se formó en sus ocultos labios.

-Obito…- murmuró sin despegar su vista de aquella suave culminación del atardecer.

Jamás pensó que su mejor amigo tuviera tantas esperanzas para él en el amor. Pero para su suerte Obito poco a poco iba levantando un muro seguridad en su corazón.

Quizás ese 'Uchiha de élite llorón' tenía más noción de aquel tema que cualquier persona que conoció jamás. Mucha más que él, sin duda alguna.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, por ese 'Uchiha de élite llorón' algún día podría confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura…

… en honor a Obito.


	5. Cambios, ansiados cambios

Viernes, siempre llega el viernes...

¡Espero que este muy, muy bien gente! Acá ando yo, subiendo un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia, que tan atrapados nos tiene. Espero que sea de su agrado, y sino, siempre pueden dejar un comentario con sus quejas u opiniones ^^

Les comento, por si no lo notaron, que espese a escribir una nueva historia... haganme un favor y pasen a verla ^^' No es tan mala como parece en el resumen :P

En fin, nos veremos la semana que viene :)

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de** Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>5- Cambios, ansiados cambios.<strong>

Era una hermosa tarde de verano, de esas que hacen que todo parezca más tranquilo y suave. De esas mañanas que por alguna razón te llenan de vitalidad.

El sonido de los pájaros cantar podía escucharse en toda la aldea, el delicioso aroma a flores se mezclaba encantadoramente en el aire, y los rayos del Sol acariciaban con exquisita suavidad.

Era uno de esos días perfecto para salir de picnic, o salir a correr, a dar una vuelta por el bosque, o lo que sea… ¡pero afuera!

Su pie se movía con inquietante impaciencia, golpeteando en la cama de aquel consultorio médico. Sus ojos verdes sólo podían ver el blanco techo del lugar, y a su lado podía escuchar a Kakashi cambiar las páginas de ese viejo Icha Icha.

¡Y la Hokage que no venía! Hacía, fácil, como una hora que la estaba esperando para hacerse el primer chequeo de ese 6º mes.

¡La paciencia por el piso!

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó con molestia, girando su cabeza para ver a su tranquilo ex maestro.

-Ummm…- musitó él, levanto su vago ojo negro para mirar el reloj de la pared. -18:30hs.- contestó con aburrición, volviendo a leer.

Corrección, hacía una hora y media que estaba esperando y de la rubia mujer, ni el polvo. ¿Será que fue a tomar un par de copas a escondidas de Shizune?

¡Más le valía que no! ¡O de ninguna manera dejaría que su bebé la llamara abuela!

Hasta que por fin, ¡por fin! Escuchó la puerta del consultorio abrirse.

-Perdón Sakura, hoy tuve más problemas de lo habitual…- masculló enojada la rubia, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-N-no se preocupe, Tsunade-sama…- dijo ella con una torcida sonrisa.

Quizás esa idea de no nombrar 'abuela' a la 5ª no era buena del todo…

-Veamos…- musitó Tsunade, posando sus manos sobre el vientre femenino.

Kakashi guardó su querido Icha Icha en el porta kunai, mientras miraba en silencio cómo la rubia movía sus manos sobre la gran panza de la pelirosa.

Y eran en esos momentos en los que le gustaría saber algo de ninjutsu médico, para así poder sentir a su hijo y no tener que esperar con impaciencia hasta que naciera.

"A demás podría saber el sexo…" pensó con cansancio el shinobi, recordando cuando su ex alumna le dijo que quería esperar hasta que el bebé naciera para saberlo.

¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso? Sólo las que les gusta ver sufrir al padre, claro.

Pero no importaba, él podía seguir esperando. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Kakashi Hatake era su infinita clama, y su interminable paciencia.

Así que si Sakura quería esperar hasta los 9 meses, que esperara. El tiempo no era problema para él, no sólo por su paciencia, sino también porque sabía que iba a ser un varón.

No tenía forma lógica de explicar por qué estaba tan seguro, sólo así lo sentía…

… A demás de que Obito se lo había dicho una de esas noches en que él se lo pregunto.

-Es un bebé muy saludable, Sakura.- escuchó la suave voz de la irascible Hokage. -¿Todavía no queres saber el sexo?- le preguntó a la pelirosa.

-No, Tsunade-sama.- negó con una sonrisa la kunoichi. –Quiero que sea una sorpresa…- comentó dulcemente.

-¡Qué ideas las tuyas, Sakura!- exclamó la rubia. –El vago de Kakashi debe morirse por saber.- bromeó más animada.

-Ummm…- musitó al sentir las poderosas miradas femeninas sobre él. –Estoy seguro que va a ser un nene.- comentó arqueando su ojito.

-Hombres…- murmuró Tsunade. –Siempre quieren un varón…- musitó algo quejumbrosa.

-Ya veremos, sólo hay que esperar dos meses más.- dijo despreocupada la pelirosa.

-Eso es lo que le dije a Naruto y por poco se viene el hospital abajo del grito que dio.- comentó molesta la Hokage. -¡Ese muchacho sólo piensa en ramen!- exclamó indignada.

Sakura rió ante el comentario de su maestra, ¡Naruto sí que era impaciente! ¡No veía la hora de que sus hijos nacieran para poder atragantarse con ramen!

-Sakura…- la voz seria de la 5ª terminó con su diversión, puesto que ya imaginaba lo que venía.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los cafés de la rubia, y en ellos pudo ver algo de melancolía y alegría.

-Hoy fue tu último día en el hospital…- le recordó con voz tranquila.

Entonces ella suspiró suavemente.

-Sí, lo sé…- musitó con algo de tristeza. –Pero todo sea por mi bebé…- dijo tocando su vientre, sonriendo verdaderamente feliz.

Tsunade sonrió junto con su discípula, que para ella era como una hija, y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta al verla tan alegre… y gran parte era gracias a cierto vago.

Sus ojos cafés se posaron en el tranquilo Hatake que con su suave y clama mirada miraba a la pelirosa sonreír, y fue recién entonces que pudo notar _ese_ brillo en el oscuro ojo del peligris.

Era ese brillo que nunca antes había visto en él. Ese brillo que jamás esperó ver en el vago shinobi, y que definitivamente jamás esperó que fuera provocado por Sakura.

Cierto era que cuando supo que la pelirosa estaba embarazada y pensó que era de Kakashi quiso matarlo, pero sólo fue por el estupor del momento.

Aunque no la convencía del todo la idea, estaba casi segura que el peligris sentía algo más que sólo cariño por Sakura…

… Pero de lo que estaba completamente segura era que Kakashi jamás la dejaría. Ni a Sakura si al bebé, por eso se sentía tranquila.

-Bueno, Sakura, tengo que irme.- comentó algo nostálgica la rubia. –Seguí con la dieta y con los cuidados.- ordenó seriamente.

-Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama.- dijo ella con tranquilidad, mirando a su maestra.

-¿Ya firmaste todos los papeles?- le preguntó la 5ª acercándose a la puerta.

Sakura suspiró tristemente.

-Sí…- contestó en voz baja, mirando su vientre.

-Sakura…- la llamó su maestra.

Sus ojos verdes lentamente se posaron sobre los cafés de la rubia, encontrándolos tan cálidos y suaves como nunca antes los había visto.

-Sabes que siempre sos bienvenida en este hospital.- le dijo Tsunade con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces si sintió un poco más animada, después de todo su vida laboral no había terminado. Después de que su bebé estuviera la suficientemente grande como para no depender siempre de ella, y pudiera organizar los horarios con Kakashi, volvería a trabajar en su querido hospital.

Una gran sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento surcó sus rosados labios.

-Lo sé, Tsunade-sama…- musitó con tranquilidad y alegría.

La rubia suspiró aliviada al ver a su alumna con aquella dulce sonrisa y sus orbes verdes brillando ilusionados.

Dio media vuelta, con intención de salir de la blanca habitación, pero antes de si quiera abrir la puerta volvió a hablar.

-Kakashi, cuento con vos para que los cuides.- dijo con tono amenazador, pero con una divertida sonrisa, dándoles la espalda.

-Con mi vida…- musitó detrás de ella el peligris, con su típica voz tranquila pero completamente segura.

Entonces sin más, salió por fin de la habitación.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron una vez que la irascible Hokage se hubiera ido, y tras unos segundos de silencio donde ambos sabían lo que venían, la pelirosa se puso de pie.

Y junto con el Hatake salieron del gran hospital Konoha, que ella admiró con una melancólica mirada por varios segundos.

Hasta que por fin suspiró con cansancio.

-Vamos…- musitó empezando a caminar con dirección a su hogar.

El peligris la siguió en silencio, leyendo tranquilamente su querido Icha Icha. No era por ignorarla, ni que no le importara lo mal que sentía la pelirosa al terminar con su adorado trabajo…

… Pero la sorpresa residía en casa, y con lo que le había comprado era demasiado dulce como para ahora tomarla de la mano, abrazarla y darle palabras de aliento.

Es decir, él era Kakashi Hatake, y aunque no lo avergonzaban sus sentimientos jamás se aprovecharía de la angustia de la pelirosa para sentirla cerca un poco más.

Entonces siguió caminando a su lado, sumido en un completo silencio… pero no sin dejar de mirarla. Porque mirarla era una de las cosas que más le gustaba, sobre todo porque aquella pancita de 6 meses la hacía mucho más hermosa de lo que ella ya era.

La escuchó suspirar cansadamente, intuyendo que iba a decir algo.

-Volver se hizo más rápido de lo que quería…- comentó cabizbaja, entrando en su casa.

El shinobi parpadeó algo sorprendido, de verdad que se había hecho bastante corto el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Con pasos livianos y tranquilos siguió a su ex alumna, hasta encontrarla parada enfrente de la mesa de la sala… mirando confundida el gran paquete de color celeste sobre aquella.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó debajo de su oscura máscara, casi podía imaginar sus preciosos ojos verdes brillando contentos al abrir aquel regalo.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó ella en voz baja. -¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó mirándolo con sus cejas algo fruncidas.

-Ummm…- musitó él. –Abrilo…- le dijo simplemente, acercándose a ella.

Sakura lo miró entre confusa y sorprendida, pero si venía de parte de ese vago peligris lo más probable era que fuera algo para cuidarla.

Abrió la caja con gran curiosidad, destapándola cuidadosamente… encontrándose con algo que llenó de una inmensa turna su loco corazón que palpitaba feliz.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y completamente emocionada se apresuró a sacar de la caja el tierno contenido.

Un pequeño enterito de color celeste fue lo primero que tomó, especial para vestir a su bebé el primer día de haber nacido.

Lo acompañaban un par de escarpines azules, simulando ser el típico calzado ninja que todos los genin, chunnin y jounin usaban.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus rosados labios al verlos, imaginando a su hijo o hija usándolos para decorar sus pequeños pies.

Un blanco babero con el símbolo de Konoha en rojo venía detrás de aquellos, pero no era uno sino tres en distintos colores: celeste, azul, y verde.

Un pequeño chaleco color verde se asomaba detrás de todo, parecido al que el mismo Hatake usaba, pero obviamente no tan pesado ni tan grande.

Y por último se encontraba una gran manta de color celeste como todo el conjunto, con shurikens blancas y azules estampadas a lo largo y ancho de toda la suave y cálida tela; además de un divertido sonajero agregado a todo el regalo.

Su verde mirada se posó sobre su tranquilo ex maestro, quien simplemente la miraba con esa típica calma y paz que lo caracterizaba.

-Ummm… ¿te gustó?- le preguntó en tono suave.

Entonces ella sonrió enormemente, ¡por supuesto que le había gustado! ¿A qué mujer embarazada no le gustaría algo así? Si era lo más dulce y tierno que un hombre puede hacer.

Sus finos brazos se cerraron alrededor del pecho masculino, descansando su cabeza en la curvatura del blanco cuello del jounin… aprovechando para deleitarse de su única fragancia.

-Me encantó, Kakashi…- musitó en voz baja. –Gracias…- las dio algo apenada por su acción.

¡Pero qué importaba! La ocasión lo ameritaba y definitivamente si Kakashi no podía ver su sonrojo todo estaba bien.

Los fuertes brazos del peligris se cerraron sobre ella, estrechándola más contra ese magnífico pecho que tanto le gustaba a ella.

-De nada…- murmuró él con voz suave. Tan suave que a ella le pareció tan sexy.

¿Sexy? ¡Por Kami! ¡Él era su antiguo maestro!

El rojo en sus mejillas ardió más, completamente ofuscada por la vergüenza que la daba reconocer que aquel exasperante shinobi despertaba en ella la atracción física que tanto había querido negar varias veces.

Después de todo, ella jamás había sido indiferente con respecto al cuerpo del Hatake… los incontables sonrojos en aquellas ocasiones en que tenía que curarlo lo avalaban.

Pero bueno, ella era una adolescente y era completamente normal que sus hormonas revolotearan enérgicas ante semejante hombre… lo curioso era que sólo le pasaba con él.

¡Otra cosa para agregar a la lista de las cosas que no entendía y que sólo eran provocadas por Kakashi Hatake! Su vida parecía una ironía.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris. -¿No vas a decir nada sobre que todo es celeste?- preguntó con tranquilidad, terminando con sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah!- exclamó ella alejándose de él. –Es verdad, ¿por qué todo celeste? ¿Tan seguro estas de que va a ser un varón?- preguntó ligeramente ofendida.

-Por supuesto…- contestó él con algo de burla, mirándola a los ojos.

Los labios de Sakura se fruncieron en un adorable puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos, para nada contenta con la broma del shinobi.

-¿Y si es una nena no la vas a querer?- le preguntó molesta, devolviéndole la mirada un poco triste.

Entonces él sonrió bajo su máscara, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar eso? Sakura sí que era impulsiva.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella y llevó una de sus grandes manos a la colorada mejilla femenina, acariciándola suavemente, sintiendo cómo ella temblaba ligeramente, mientras la miraba a los ojos tranquilamente.

-Claro que la querría si fuera una nena…- afirmó con su tono calmo. –Imposible no querer a una bebé que va a tener los hermosos ojos de su mamá.- contó arqueando su único ojo visible.

Entonces el corazón de la pelirosa latió desbocado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kakashi tenía que ser tan… tan lindo? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer que su corazón se acelerara con palabras y gestos tan dulces?

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, admirando lo tierno y juguetón que se veía el shinobi más conocido en el mundo con su ojito arqueado, señal de que estaba sonriendo debajo de aquella cruel máscara.

No importaba, ya no importaba por qué Kakashi era el único que lograba acelerarle los latidos y sembrar en su corazón una ternura inmensa. Ya no importaba si no entendía por qué se sentía cómo se sentía junto al peligris…

… No importaba porque todo aquello le hacía maravillosamente bien. Y definitivamente le encantaba. Sin lugar a dudas, él la hacía feliz.

Unas enormes ganas de besarlo de repente la invadieron, haciéndola sonrojar aún más si es que podía. Pero no podía hacerlo: uno por la máscara… y dos porque él se espantaría.

Una pequeña puntada de dolor y tristeza golpeó su corazón al pensar aquello, y entonces sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente sorprendidos…

… A ella… a ella… le gustaba Kakashi.

Y su corazón latió emocionado, su cara ardió más, y un cosquilleo reconfortante se instaló dentro de ella. ¡Por Kami! ¡Le gustaba ese exasperante shinobi que no sabía mentir y encima llegaba tarde a todos lados!

Sus tonta sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, sí, definitivamente le gustaba Kakashi… y le gustaba mucho.

De un rápido movimiento besó la enmascara mejilla masculina, para luego huir a su cuarto cual niña que ha robado unos caramelos.

-¡A las 20:30hs tenemos que ir a comer de Kurenai-sensei y Asuma-sensei, así que es mejor que empieces a cambiarte!- le gritó desde la habitación al peligris, antes de cerrar la puerta.

El Hatake parpadeó varias veces, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar… entonces sonrió. Definitivamente Sakura ya no estaba mal por haber terminado el trabajo, ¡y quién hubiera pensado que recibiría un beso como agradecimiento!

Pero había algo más. Ese besó que reposaba fresco y cálido en su oculta mejilla no se sentía como los anteriores. No era un simple beso de afecto. Tenía algo… algo diferente de los demás.

Quizás eran ideas suyas, pero podía jurar que ese beso fue dado con ganas de ubicarse en otro lugar de su enmascarado rostro. Porque ella se había sonrojado demasiado, porque sus ojos brillaban con un brillo nuevo, porque se estremeció al acariciarla… y estaba seguro que su corazón latía tan rápido como el suyo.

Suspiró suavemente y miró el reloj de la cocina, que marcaba las 19:55hs… tenía que empezar a prepararse porque llegar tarde, con Sakura, no era una opción. A demás, eran muy raras las veces que Asuma lo invitaba, y tenía que aprovechar.

Con pasos vagos caminó hacia el baño para darse una relajante ducha y luego de que su ex alumna usara la habitación poder cambiarse.

Tocó su mejilla besada y secretamente se llevó aquella mano a los labios… cómo le hubiera gustado que ella lo besara, o que por lo menos aquel beso hubiera estado más cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Pero con tal de verla feliz, sonriendo y abrazándolo… los besos en su mejilla no eran tan malos después de todo, aquellos besos empezaban a ser algo más. Aunque no se comparaban con probar sus rosados labios.

Y quizás, y sólo quizás algún día esos tentadores labios femeninos se posarían en los suyos propios dándole el placer de probarlos… una y otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El humeante té reposaba sobre la fina mesa de café de la sala, luego de terminada la cena. Enfrente, Asuma y Kurenai veían dormir en brazos de ella al pequeño bebé de un año y algunos meses con infinita dulzura.

Una mano se posó sobre su vientre, y ella con algo de pena sobre esta posó la suya. Giró lentamente su cabeza para mirar al tranquilo peligris que le devolvía la mirada con profundidad, haciéndola temblar.

-Ummm… ¿el nuestro se dormirá tan rápido como Hiruzen?- le preguntó en voz baja el jounin, acercándose un poco ella.

Entonces los nervios la invadieron, ¡¿por qué tenía que acercarse tanto? ¡¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que le causaba?

(Obvio que no sabe, si no se lo decís) acotó su Inner.

Pero no era tiempo de hablar con su yo interior, era tiempo de abrir la boca y decir algo… ¡o no iba a resistir mucho más esas ganas de besarlo teniéndolo tan cerca!

-No te creas, Kakashi…- comentó Asuma con voz cansada. –Pasamos por largas noches sin dormir hasta que por fin empezó a descansar con regularidad.- contó divertido.

-Y después de que _alguien_ aprendiera a hacer mamaderas y cambiar pañales, el trabajo no es tan pesado.- acotó mordaz Kurenai.

–Y no te confies, Sakura… los hombres se cansan demasiado rápido de cuidar a los bebés.- le avisó mirando a su marido.

-Siempre salen con que tienen una misión y no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo.- contó la morocha.

-Kurenai, de verdad que esa vez tenía que ir…- musitó cansado el shinobi.

-Sí, sí…- dijo sin creerle la mujer. –Y pobre de vos, Sakura… con ese vago de Kakashi.- comentó mirando a la pelirosa con diversión.

-No… Kakashi me ha ayudado mucho, siempre.- una sonrisa acompañó sus palabras. –Y no creo que eso cambie cuando llegue el bebé…- comentó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eso sí que es asombroso…- se burló Asuma. –No veo a Kakashi cambiando pañales.- rió por lo bajo al imaginárselo.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake. –Yo tampoco pensé verte cubierto de talco mientras peleabas con el bebé para ponerle un pañal, pero lo vi.- contó divertido.

Un par de risas femeninas se escuchó en la estancia, mientras ambas trataban de contener sus carcajadas con sus manos para no ser muy groseras con el pobre Sarutobi.

-Me acuerdo de ese día… la casa casi se viene abajo.- recordó con gracia la morocha, mirando a su marido.

-Hiruzen tenía 8 meses y era la primera vez que no estaba con vos un día completo, ¿cómo quería que estuviera tranquilo?- preguntó el jounin a su mujer, un poco ofendido.

-Está bien, Asuma, ya pasó…- trató de restarle importancia Kurenai, pero su risa no iba muy a tono con lo que pretendía.

-Ummm… después de tan divertido recuerdo…- se burló sutilmente una vez más el peligris. -¿Tienen algún otro consejo?- preguntó mirando a la pareja.

Tanto Kurenai como Asuma se miraron pensativos, durante la cena habían hablado de muchas cosas sobre cómo afrontar a un recién nacido y dieron muchos consejos fundamentales… pero no se les ocurría ninguno más.

-No, creo se los hemos contados todos.- dijo con tranquilidad el jounin, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

-Bueno…- suspiró Kakashi vagamente. –Entonces nos vamos, ya es muy tarde…- comentó poniéndose de pie, ayudando a la pelirosa a hacer lo mismo.

El matrimonio los imitó, levantándose suavemente tratando de no despertar al niño que profundamente dormía en brazos de su madre.

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada, y luego de despedirse estaban por salir del hogar Sarutobi cuando la voz femenina de Kurenai los detuvo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, hay uno que me olvidé!- exclamó la morocha acordándose. –Es el consejo más importante de todos.- aseveró segura.

-Somos todos oídos…- musitó vagamente el Hatake, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Entonces Kurenai sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo más importante es demostrarse que se quieren, estas personitas son muy perceptivas.- contó mirando con cariño a su bebé.

-¿Q-que nos queremos?- repitió nerviosa Sakura, mirando a la morocha.

-Sí, que se quieren.- afirmó Kurenai mirándola a los ojos.

Un fuerte y notorio sonrojo se pintó en las blancas mejillas de la pelirosa al imaginarse miles de imágenes de ella y Kakashi muy acaramelados enfrente de su bebé…

… ¡Kami! ¡Definitivamente no iba a soportar esas inmensas ganas de besarlo!

-Ummm… no creo que eso sea un problema…- comentó con 'aburrición' el peligris.

Entonces su corazón latió con fuerza, ¿cómo que iba a ser un problema? ¿Eso quería decir que él la quería? ¿Cómo su ex alumna o como… algo más? Cómo le gustaría tener el valor para preguntárselo…

Una mano en su cintura terminó con sus pensamientos, y al darse cuenta que era él quien la abrazaba tan cálidamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

-Buenas noches Kurenai, Asuma…- los saludó el jounin. –Vamos, Sakura…- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-B-buenas noches…- alcanzó a saludar a la pareja antes de ser 'arrastrada' por el Hatake.

-Buenas noches…- escuchó el lejano saludo de Kurenai y Asuma a sus espaldas.

El matrimonio los vio alejarse, y una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en los labios femeninos.

-¿Así que lo más importante es demostrar que se quieren, eh?- le preguntó su esposo con tono divertido.

Sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre él.

-Un poco de ayuda no les va a venir mal, Asuma…- dijo ella con seguridad.

-Ay, mujer… ¿ahora trabajas como Cupido?- preguntó burlón el jounin.

La castaña rió por lo bajo.

-No, Asuma. Cupido ya flechó a esos dos hace tiempo… yo sólo los empujo a que lo descubran.- contó dulcemente.

Porque se veía bastante bien lo que el vago de su amigo sentía por la pelirosa, aunque él tratara de ocultarlo bajo su máscara de indiferencia y aburrimiento a ella no podía engañarla. Después de todo había aceptado ser el padre de aquella criatura sabiendo que era de lo más vago.

Y Sakura tampoco se quedaba atrás con respecto a lo que sentía por el Hatake, si aquellos sonrojos y haberlo elegido como padre de su bebé eran las pruebas más claras…

… Pero por supuesto, ninguno de los dos había confesado sus sentimientos. Y quizás ahora con su consejo lo harían.

Nadie podía culparla por ayudar en el amor de dos personas…


	6. El dolor de hacer lo correcto…

6- El dolor de hacer lo correcto…

Hacía aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos que habían vuelto de la casa de Asuma y Kurenai, y siendo ya las 23:45 hacía tiempo que no se podía dormir.

Se revolvió bajo las sábanas una vez más, mirando con aburrición el techo que tenuemente era iluminado por algunos rayos de Luna.

Había algo que hacía bastante, bastante tiempo rondaba su cabeza. Por momentos lo olvidaba, dejándolo a un costado de su mente; pero en las noches era donde volvía a acordarse de eso…

… De aquella pregunta, duda, incógnita, como más les guste llamarla, que venía perforando su curiosidad desde que Kakashi se lo dijo. Y francamente, quería saber.

Quería saber quién era la mujer que se había ganado el corazón del shinobi más conocido en el mundo. Quién era aquella que despertaba en ese desinteresado hombre el sentimiento más fuerte y dulce. Quién tenía la dicha de gozar de semejante privilegio.

Suspiró pesadamente, cómo si pudiera preguntárselo… y aunque se lo preguntara, estaba segura de que él no le contestaría. Después de todo, según recordaba, esa mujer no lo amaba, por ende preguntarle aquello sería demasiado cruel…

… ¡Pero tenía tanta curiosidad! Tanta, tanta, qué hasta necesitaba saberlo para poder dormir. O para poder llorar con tranquilidad cuando él no estuviera.

Porque estaba completamente segura de que no era ella. No tenía ni una sola duda de que Kakashi jamás en su vida se fijaría en ella de esa manera. Ni siquiera soñaba con la imposible chance de que él la amara…

… No, no iba a hacerse ilusiones. No iba a imaginar que ella era por quien él desvivía. No era tan egocéntrica, ni tampoco se creía tan interesante como para alguien como el Hatake sintiera algo tan increíble por ella.

Pero a pesar de eso, de saber que no era ella, de saber que le iba a doler el comprobarlo y escucharlo de sus ocultos labios, quería saber quién era esa mujer… y quizás poder hacer feliz a su ex maestro.

Porque quizás podía lograr convencerla, y que aquella mujer se enamorara de Kakashi tanto como él la amaba a ella… y así podría relevar al peligris de su pedido egoísta. Después de todo, él más que nadie merecía ser feliz.

Unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron de sus verdes ojos, y ella las trató de borrar inútilmente mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama, aunque las gotas de tristeza seguían resbalando por sus blancas mejillas.

Dolía, dolía muchísimo… dolía tanto que no lo entendía. Kakashi simplemente le gustaba, y era 'normal' que llorara por saber que él jamás se fijaría en ella, ¿pero por qué dolía así?

Era un dolor que le apresaba el corazón, y que la hacía llorar amargamente. Era un dolor enorme que provocaba una fría tristeza en su alma, llenando de angustia su ser.

¿Por qué dolía así? ¿Por qué tanto así? ¿Por qué tan punzante y tan fuerte? Ella no sentía nada más por el peligris, ¿verdad? Era sólo… sólo una mera atracción física, ¿no?

El llanto incontrolable que salió de sus ojos al pensar aquello fue algo que la sorprendió y asustó un poco, así como aquellos sollozos que poco podía aplacar para que nadie la escuchara…

… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué lloraba de esa manera desgarradora? ¿Y por qué sus sollozos sonaban tan tristes y angustiados? Sí lo único que sentía por él era atracción, ¿por qué la idea de perderlo la aterraba a tal punto?

Cubrió con sus temblorosas manos su enrojecido y húmedo rostro, tratando de opacar con ellas sus agudos y vivos sollozos de tristeza con intención de apagarlos… aunque sabía, era imposible.

De repente sintió el suave tacto de unas grandes manos sobre las suyas, alejándolas de su rostro, encontrándose con su ex maestro quien la miraba preocupado como pocas veces recordaba.

¿Cuándo fue que entró? ¿Por qué no se percató de su presencia? ¿Tanto era su dolor como para nublar sus sentidos?

-Sakura…- escuchó su nombre salir de aquellos labios ocultos, mientras el ojo negro de Kakashi la miraba fijamente, esperando en silencio una explicación.

Pero al verlo, al sentirlo, al tenerlo tan cerca… sólo pudo pensar en que quizás alguna vez él ya no estaría, y no podría ni verlo, ni sentirlo, y tenerlo tan lejos; consiguiendo que su corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente una vez más.

Sus tristes lágrimas corrieron rápidas y abundantes por sus rojas mejillas, mientras sus opacos ojos verdes, carentes de aquel brillo que los caracterizaba, lo miraban con infinita angustia.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole decir palabra alguna, desesperándola por no poder aclararle que estaba bien aunque fuera mentira, todo con tal de borrar esa preocupación en el ojo de su ex maestro.

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó él en voz baja. -¿Una pesadilla otra vez?- cuestionó borrando inútilmente con los pulgares las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, todavía con esa impotencia y desesperación al no poder hablar. ¡Kami! ¡No podía ser más tonta!

Sus ojos verdes se apretaron con tristeza y enojo, sintiéndose tan estúpida y débil al verse en esa situación. Confundida, triste, dolida, angustiada, impotente, desesperada, enojada… y lo peor, sin poder explicar nada.

Las manos del jounin abandonaron su rostro, para posarse sobre su espalda en un abrazo tranquilizador y protector, haciendo latir con fuerza y emoción su desquebrajado corazón.

Lentamente la calidez de aquellos fuertes y cómodos brazos fue mermando su llanto, dándole tranquilidad y confort a su agitado interior. Su respiración se normalizó, y eventualmente las lágrimas cesaron.

Apretó la clara remera gris del shinobi, con unas enormes ganas de no alejarse de ese confortante y cálido cuerpo que la acunaba tan tiernamente. Quería seguir sintiéndolo cerca, más cerca que nunca… por siempre, si era posible.

Pero eso era ser egoísta, y bien sabía ella que él estaba enamorado de otra… y por eso, por la felicidad de Kakashi, tenía que dejarlo libre. Lo desobligaría de su promesa, y aunque por alguna desconocida razón le doliera en el alma, no lo volvería a tener tan cerca como le gustaba.

Apretó la tela debajo de sus manos más fuerte, y las lágrimas corrieron a sus ojos una vez más. ¡No quería! ¡No quería eso! Quería que Kakashi fuera el padre de su bebé. Que él lo viera nacer. Que lo acunara entre sus brazos para hacerlo dormir…

… Que lo viera crecer junto a ella. Que su vago rostro se iluminara cuando lo escuchara por primera vez decir 'papá' Que le enseñara a hablar, a caminar, a leer, a ser un ninja, un hombre de bien. Quería ir con él a buscar a su hijo a la Academia.

Quería esperarlo ansiosa después de cada misión. Quería verlo dormir a su lado, y abrazarlo siempre por el sólo hecho de encantarle…Quería amarlo y que él la amara a ella…

… Quería hacerlo feliz y verlo sonreír todos los días de su vida. Quería que él fuera lo último que viera por las noches al irse a dormir, y lo primero al despertar. Quería besarlo con tantas ganas hasta que sus pulmones le exigieran separase de él…

… ¡Quería ser feliz a su lado! ¡¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué cuando encontraba a alguien que le hiciera sentirse bien, cuidada, querida y protegida tenía que dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? ¿A caso no merecía ser feliz?

-Sakura…- escuchó una vez más la suave voz del peligris llamarla, mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda.

-N-no…- musitó. –N-no me d-dejes… Kakashi…- rogó con su voz cortada, aferrándose más a él.

El ojo negro del Hatake se abrió ligeramente, preocupado y confundido por aquellas palabras.

-S-sé… que es… i-injusto y… egoísta…- musitó débilmente, tratando de explicarse.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contener esas abismales ganas de llorar, pero si lo hacía, si lloraba, no iba a poder decirle. Apretó más fuerte sus manos y hundió su enrojecido rostro en el pecho masculino, inspirando aire y su enloquecedor aroma.

-¡Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo, Kakashi! ¡Quiero que siempre estés conmigo!- exclamó con efusividad, sintiéndose así, libre para llorar.

Sus lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en su mentón, empapando la clara remara del peligris. Pero no podía evitarlo. Después de haberlo dicho, se sentía tan tranquila, que contener su mar de lágrimas era tan imposible como separarse de él.

Sintió los fuertes brazos masculinos estrecharla más contra ese delicioso pecho, dándole un poco más de calma a su aturdido corazón. Dejándola deleitarse, secretamente, del embriagante perfume de Kakashi… grabándolo a fuego en su memoria.

-Siempre, Sakura…- escuchó el suave susurró en su oído, sonrojándola aún más. –Siempre…- repitió roncamente, depositando un dulce beso en su acalorada mejilla.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al sentir el cálido tacto de los labios del peligris… de _sus_ labios, sin la intromisión de aquella molesta máscara. Lentamente él se fue recostando con ella en la cama, produciéndole a su pobre corazón unos violentos latidos.

Todavía acunada entre aquellos cálido brazos, estrechada contra ese fuerte pecho, llenando sus pulmones de esa intoxicante fragancia única del peligris… no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, y el sonrojo más fuerte que nunca.

No podía verlo. No podía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Porque si lo hacía… si lo miraba… estaba segura que no se resistiría a besarlo. A probar aquellos labios con los cuales noche tras noche soñaba con besar.

Definitivamente no podía. No importaba qué, mirarlo era algo que no podía hacer.

-Sakura…- su cuerpo entero tembló al escucharlo llamarla. –Podes mirarme…- le avisó suavemente.

Tan suavemente que a ella le pareció tan seductor y tentador, que simplemente, no pudo resistirse. ¡De verdad que no pudo!

Su corazón latía desaforado, y su respiración se había vuelto levemente irregular. Un fuerte cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago, y el nerviosismo y la impaciencia le perforaban el alma.

Lentamente subió su verde mirada. Mirando el blanco cuello masculino, donde descansaba la cruel tela que tantas veces maldijo.

Subió un poco más, admirando su fuerte mentón y su mandíbula tranquila. Sus ojos siguieron su camino, divisando aquellos finos labios que entre abiertos respiraban con calma.

Detalló su recta nariz, y las blancas mejillas masculinas que a sus costados dejaban ver un pequeño rastro de barba que comenzaba a crecer.

Entonces llegó a sus ojos, tanto negro como rojo, que calma y profundamente la miraban en silencio. Y pudo apreciar, y maravillarse, con el nuevo misterio que había develado. Ese misterio que pensó jamás ver, y que era tan apuesto como había fantaseado.

Una de sus manos subió tortuosamente lenta, hasta remarcar con extrema delicadeza y dulzura la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo del peligris… perdida en aquellos pozos, tanto negro como rojo, que le devolvían la mirada con gran intensidad.

Bajó suavemente su mano, acariciando tímidamente la nívea mejilla masculina, sintiendo su tacto tan terso y agradable, que no le molestaría acariciarlo siempre.

Delineó la recta nariz, e inevitablemente, llegó a sus labios. Sintió el gran calor de su rostro arder un poco más, si es que podía, y con muchísima pena acarició la fina boca masculina.

Entonces una de las grandes manos de Kakashi tomó la suya con delicadeza, alejándola suavemente de su rostro. Y lentamente fue acercándose a ella… hasta que sus cálidos alientos chocaron acariciando los labios del otro…

… Y no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo. Atrapó aquellos finos labios con su deseosa boca, probando el dulce sabor a menta de Kakashi, haciéndose adicta a él al instante.

Con timidez y nerviosismo fue siguiendo el ritmo que él le marcaba. Lentamente aquellas sensaciones fueron desapareciendo, dejándola disfrutar plenamente de esa terrible boca que tan tierna caricia le brindaba.

El corazón no podía latirle más emocionado, su alma no podía estar en más paz, y ella simplemente podía morir feliz apenas sus labios se separaran. Lo que sentía estaba fuera de explicación… y ahora más que nunca quería sentirlo cerca y tenerlo siempre a su lado.

Era egoísta, lo sabía… pero ella… ella… lo amaba demasiado. Por fin podía darle una explicación a todas esas cosas que no entendía, a todas esas sensaciones que él le provocaba.

Era amor. El amor más fuerte que había sentido. El más dulce que había probado. El único que necesitaba. Y era él, era Kakashi. ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¡Qué tonta era!

Sus pulmones se quedaron sin una sola molécula de oxígeno, obligándola a separarse de él a regañadientes. Kami tendría que haber pensado en eso cuando creo al hombre…

Sus rápidas respiraciones chocaban suavemente, acariciando sus labios cálidamente. Ambos podían escuchar el loco y eufórico palpitar de sus corazones retumbar en sus oídos. Y sus ojos, fijos en los del otro, se reusaban a romper el tierno contacto.

Cuando la realidad golpeó a Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse tan avergonzada y nerviosa, así como también inmensamente feliz, y rápidamente escondió su rostro pintado de un fuerte carmín en el pecho del peligris.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del Hatake, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer entre sus brazos. Agradeciendo a su mejor amigo por cumplirle aquel deseo que tanto había rogado.

Sintió a la pelirosa aferrarse más a su pecho, hundiendo su acalorado rostro mucho más en él. Entonces lentamente se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su enrojecida oreja.

-Buenas noches, Sakura…- le susurró roncamente, sintiéndola estremecerse.

-B-buenas noches… Kakashi…- murmuró ella con notable nerviosismo y pena, tan adorable que le provocaba volver a besarla.

Pero quizás eso era demasiado para Sakura, un beso ya era demasiada sorpresa y asombro para una sola noche. Lo mejor sería descansar y aclarar las cosas en la mañana.

Se acomodó más contra el cálido y frágil cuerpo femenino, que ya descansaba tranquilamente, recostando su cabeza sobre el suave cabello rosado. E inspiró su dulce fragancia a frutas que le nublaba hasta el último de los sentidos.

_-¡Kakashi-baka! ¡¿No vas a agradecérmelo?- _escuchó a Obito quejarse en el viento que entraba por la ventana.

"Ya lo hice…" le contestó adormilado, cerrando sus ojos cansados.

_-Una vez más no va a matarte…-_ comentó divertido el Uchiha, acariciando su rostro con el fresco aire.

-Gracias… Obito…- murmuró sinceramente, antes de caer rendido ante Morfeo.

Las risas de su mejor amigo fue lo último que escuchó en esa tranquila noche de verano, notándolo feliz y recordando su gran sonrisa…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El canto de los pájaros llegó claramente a sus oídos, terminando con su tranquilo y relajante sueño. Abrió lentamente sus ojos adormilados, tratando de enfocar su nublado sentido de la vista…

… Y cuando logró ver con nitidez, le pareció que su corazón dejó de latir por cortos segundos al ver a su ex maestro a su lado… sin su máscara… abrazado a ella… durmiendo plácidamente.

Parpadeó incrédula, pensando que tal vez era una broma de su adormecido cerebro, y hasta murmuró un débil 'liberar' por si estaba bajo un cruel genjutsu… pero la imagen delante de sus ojos no cambió ni desapareció.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se agolparon en su memoria, demostrándole que Kakashi sí estaba durmiendo a su lado sin su máscara… recordándole además que se habían besado y que le había rogado que siempre estuviera con ella.

Un leve tono rojizo se pintó en sus pómulos, ¡¿cómo había hecho tal cosa? ¡¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara después de eso? ¡Kami! ¡Era tan tonta!

Pero si no mal recordaba, y era muy dudoso que lo hiciera con los recuerdos tan frescos, él le había dicho que siempre estaría a su lado… o eso es lo que dio a entender susurrándole tan seductoramente a su oído _'siempre'_

Se estremeció de punta a punta con sólo acordarse de ese tonto ronco y de ese cálido aliento golpeando contra su oído. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente tentador? Sin lugar a dudas, lo hacía apropósito.

-Buenos días, Sakura…- su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar aquella vaga voz saludarla, y al ver esos tranquilos ojos mirarla.

Tragó saliva con insoportable nerviosismo, mientras sus manos transpiraban y su corazón latía con más fuerza.

-B-buenos días… Kakashi…- lo saludó notablemente apenada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder un poco más.

Entonces él sonrió suavemente, regalándole ese gesto para que se deleitara como pocas veces iba a pasar. ¡Definitivamente, lo hacía apropósito!

-Ummm… ¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó aflojando un poco su agarre, pero todavía con sus ojos puestos en ella.

Ella simplemente asintió suavemente con la cabeza, totalmente cohibida ante aquella profunda mirada que parecía traspasarle el alma sin esfuerzos.

-Yo también…- comentó el peligris tranquilamente. -… Mejor que nunca.- musitó, estremeciéndola una vez más.

El sonrojo de Sakura ardió tanto, así como su vergüenza fue tanta, que sintió unas enormes ganas de salir de ahí o volvería a besarlo deliberadamente.

-¡V-voy a hacer el desayuno!- dijo atropelladamente, saliendo con rapidez de la habitación.

Kakashi suspiró al verla huir tan nerviosa y avergonzada, quizás se le había ido la mano la noche pasada al besarla… pero cuando esos labios acariciaron los suyos, le fue imposible rechazarlos.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y revolvió lentamente sus desordenados mechones plateados, mientras un pequeño bostezo se escapaba de sus labios. Se cambió con su típica remera azul marino y luego de subir su máscara y de colocarse su protector se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahí Sakura preparaba las tostadas, el café, y exprimía el juego de las naranjas torpemente, como si los nervios fueran tantos que no podía concentrarse en una sola cosa a la vez.

Se acercó silenciosamente hasta ella, hasta abrazarla por detrás y posar sus manos en el gran vientre femenino. No sólo sintió a su hijo moverse, sino también a la chica estremecerse notablemente.

Ella se detuvo al instante de sentirlo tan cerca una vez más, y sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza cuando él la abrazó tan tiernamente… pero los minutos pasaban y ninguno decía nada, lo cual la incomodaba.

-Hoy… tenes una misión, ¿verdad?- le preguntó rompiendo con el silencio, tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris. –Sí, a las 9.- contestó con calma.

Sus ojos verdes subieron hasta toparse con el reloj de la cocina, que muy puntual marcaba las 9:50hs de esa mañana. Suspiró suavemente, Kakashi jamás perdería su manía de llegar tarde.

-Son las 9:50hs…- le avisó más tranquila, posando tímidamente sus manos sobre las de él. -… Ya hiciste esperar mucho a Naruto.- sonrió divertida.

-Ummm…- musitó el Hatake mientras lentamente la volteaba para que lo mirara. –Voy a irme si me prometes que vas a cuidarte.- le dijo con esa calma que lo caracterizaba.

Sakura resopló cansada y algo indignada, ¡obvio que iba a cuidarse! ¡Kakashi era tan exagerado! Además él iba a volver a la noche, no se iba a ir tanto tiempo como para que le pidiera eso.

-Prometo no acercarme tanto a las hornallas. Prometo estar diez horas para sentarme, y otras diez para ponerme de pie. Prometo alejarme de las cosas filosas, y caminar mirando el piso.- juró burlona la chica. -¿Feliz?- le preguntó ácida.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi pensándolo. –Sí, ahora sí.- dijo arqueando su único ojo visible.

La pelirosa sonrió dulcemente al verlo hacer aquello… ¡cómo le gustaría verlo hacerlo sin la máscara! Pero quizás en otra ocasión. Porque iba a ver otras ocasiones donde lo viera sin esa cruel tela, ¿verdad?

-Bueno…- la desganada voz del peligris llegó a sus oídos.

Lo vio alejarse de ella hasta tomar el chaleco verde que reposaba en el sillón de la sala, para luego de comprobar que estuviera equipado ponérselo. Agregó su porta kunai, y guardó en este su fiel Icha Icha.

Caminó hasta él y con algo de timidez acomodo el cuello del verde chaleco, sintiendo aquella profunda y calma mirada fija en ella… ¡Kami! ¡La estaba volviendo loca!

-Supongo que tengo que irme…- comentó aburrido, con notables ganas de quedarse en casa a leer.

Ella le sonrió suavemente.

-Tenes que prometerme que vas a cuidarte…- le pidió con seriedad, algo sonrojada.

-Ummm… por supuesto.- afirmó seguro el shinobi. –No puedo morir antes de ver nacer a mi hijo…- contó suavemente, mirando aquellos pozos verdes tan cálidos.

Las mejillas de la pelirosa se colorearon de un fuerte y notable rojo adorable, mientras su corazón latía con efusivo frenesí ante esas dulces palabras.

-¿Y mi beso de despedida?- le preguntó Kakashi acercándose más a ella, estremeciéndola.

Escuchó la leve risa masculina, tan suave y divertida, y podía jurar que pocas veces la había escuchado. Tan pocas que hasta las había olvidado.

-Nos vemos, Sakura.- la saludó arqueando su único ojo visible, para luego desaparecer en su típica nube de humo.

Suspiró pesadamente, sacando algo de la tensión y el nerviosismo que había sentido al tenerlo tan, tan cerca de su rostro. Se apoyó contra la mesada que era parte de la cocina y de la sala, escuchando el fuerte palpitar de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos…

… Lo que sentía por Kakashi era tan fuerte, que si hablaba con él de aquella curiosidad que tenía no estaba segura de poder aguantar tanto dolor al saberlo.

Cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su lado izquierdo, donde reposaba su agitado y emocionado corazón. No importaba cuánto le dolería, tenía que saberlo… y hacer lo correcto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana había paso lentamente tortuosa sin la compañía de aquel exasperante shinobi. Tenía que admitir que aunque Kakashi la sacaba de quicio todo el tiempo, en cierta manera le divertía.

La tarde, por otro lado, tampoco parecía prometedora. Luego del mediodía había leído algunos libros de ninjutsu médico para matar el tiempo, pero demás está decir que sólo logró sentirse melancólica y extrañar mucho más su trabajo.

Había ido a visitar a Hinata, pero en la mansión Hyuga le habían dicho que el embarazado la tenía muy cansada. Le dejó saludos a su amiga, y pidió que le avisaran que otro día volvería para poder hablar.

Y ahora, siendo más o menos las 17:45hs, estaba sentada en una de las tantas plazas de Konoha. Mirando ese suave atardecer que poco a poco iba perdiéndose en el ocaso…

… Con aquella duda pinchando cada parte de su consciencia.

Y ella sabía, sabía que tenía que preguntarle a Kakashi. Y por más que le doliera horrores, tenía que hacer lo correcto… pero la sola idea le llenaba de tristes lágrimas los ojos.

-Sakura…- escuchó su nombre en un tono aburrido.

Se borró las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, para luego levantar la vista y posarla sobre el joven Nara que parado frente a ella la miraba con tranquilidad.

-Shikamaru…- musitó con una suave sonrisa, mirando los oscuros ojos del morocho.

El muchacho suspiró, y sin decir nada se sentó a su lado. Ella simplemente se acomodó mejor en el banco, sabiendo que su amigo no era muy partidario de hablar. Pero eventualmente, él diría algo.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- le preguntó por fin, sorprendiéndola un poco. Pensó que no había alcanzado a ver sus lágrimas.

-Nostalgia…- mintió suavemente, con sus ojos en aquel bello atardecer.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, entendiendo aquel sentimiento de extrañar algo que jamás volverá. De extrañas aquellos tiempos donde todos salían juntos y nadie tenía que preocuparse por un bebé en camino…

… Y sobre todo extrañaba aquellos tiempos donde tuvo la chance de decir eso que sentía, pero por cobardía jamás abrió la boca. En esos tiempos se decía que era demasiado tedioso y problemático, y ahora, se arrepentía.

-¿Kakashi está haciendo las cosas bien?- le preguntó apretando sus manos con disimulo.

-Sí…- contestó la pelirosa suavemente.

Una de esas pequeñas manos femeninas se posó sobre ese gran vientre que dentro de pocos meses daría a luz al hijo o hija de su amiga.

-… No podría pedir a alguien mejor.- le contó con una dulce sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus manos se apretaron con un poco más de fuerza e impotencia, y desvió la mirada al cielo rojizo teñido por la culminación del atardecer.

-Es algo tarde para que estas afuera de casa…- comentó sin ganas del morocho.

-Sí, lo sé…- musitó suavemente la pelirosa. –Kakashi debe estar por volver, así que es mejor que me vaya.- dijo mientras lentamente se ponía de pie.

El chico a su lado la ayudó, aunque obviamente no tan ridículo como lo haría su ex maestro. El rostro del peligris apareció en su memoria, recordando la profunda y suave mirada de aquellos pozos, tanto negro como rojo…

… Tenía que hablar con él. Esa misma noche iba a preguntarle y contarle su idea. No importaba si Kakashi se oponía, él merecía ser feliz con la mujer que amaba.

-Sakura…- la voz de Shikamaru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- musitó mirándolo algo atontada.

El morocho suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Queres que te acompañe?- le preguntó con esa aburrición que lo caracterizaba.

Entonces ella le sonrió con calidez, y asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente, y aunque con Shikamaru todo fuera silencio, se sentía a gusto con él.

No tenía que tener tanto miedo al dolor, tenía a sus amigos que la ayudarían a salir adelante. Ellos jamás la dejarían caer, y siempre iban a estar a su lado.

Así que el dolor y la tristeza de no tener a Kakashi pasarían, y con el tiempo podría salir adelante sin él. Podría aprender a vivir sin él…

… O eso es lo que le gustaría creer.


	7. Ni correcto ni incorrecto

Viernes, fin del Ciclo vicioso del fin de semana.

Espero que haya tenido una hermosa semana, gente. Yo estoy muy feliz porque hoy salio una nueva canción de Coldplay, ¡y demás está decir que la ame!

En fin, ¡gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Les comento que con este capítulo quizás lloren algunas lágrimas ^^

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>7- Ni correcto ni incorrecto, lo que se siente.<strong>

El reloj de la sala sonó anunciando otra hora exacta. Levantó sus ojos verdes de aquella novela romántica que leía y vio que marcaba las 22:00hs en punto.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a cierto peligris que sentado a su lado devoraba párrafos y párrafos de ese Icha Icha que seguramente se sabía de memoria de principio a fin, con detalles y todo.

Hacía prácticamente hora y media que Kakashi había llegado. Cenaron tranquilamente, con alguna que otra charla sobre la aburrida misión del shinobi. Y luego de bañarse se había apoltronado en ese lado del sillón a leer su querido libro pervertido.

Inspiró sosteniendo por algunos momentos el aire en sus pulmones, y exhaló lentamente tratando de no mostrar su gran ansiedad y nerviosismo. Era ahora o nunca.

Cerró la novela que con tan poco interés leía, por el mero hecho que a la protagonista le iba mejor como sirvienta de su amor platónico que a ella con ese exasperante peligris, lo cual era en cierto modo frustrante pero no tanto como triste.

Giró suavemente sobre el mullido sillón, y plantó su verde y firme mirada sobre su ex maestro esperando a que él se dignara a bajar el libro y prestarle atención.

El peligris sintió aquellos pozos, que por alguna razón lo miraban seriamente, clavados en su persona a la espera de que le devolvieran la mirada.

Dejó a un lado su preciado Icha Icha y miró con esa típica tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba a la mujer a su lado, encontrándose con sus inquisidores ojos verdes.

-Ummm…- lo escuchó musitar la pelirosa. -¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó con calma.

Entonces sintió en su estómago un cosquilleo de intranquilidad… estaba por perder a la persona que ama, al hombre que era el padre de su bebé, a quien más necesitaba…

Pero si amaba tanto a Kakashi como sentía, aunque el corazón se le rompiera en mil pedazos y su alma entera se desgarrara de tristeza, tenía que dejarlo libre para que fuera feliz con la mujer que él amaba.

-¿Puedo… preguntarte algo?- la voz le tembló al preguntar.

El peligris simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aunque podía sentir el aire tenso que poco a poco los rodeaba… y que no avecinaba nada bueno.

-Aquella noche cuando te pedí que fueras el padre de mi bebé… dijiste que la mujer que amabas nunca iba a corresponderte…- recordó en voz baja la pelirosa.

-Ummm… sí…- contestó él, curioso por lo que su ex alumna diría.

La vio morderse el labio inferior, señal de que se estaba conteniendo, y ya no tenía ninguna duda de que esa charla no llevaría a nada bueno.

-Desde esa noche… siempre me pregunté quién es ella…- musitó con un dejo de tristeza. -¿Podrías decirme… de quién estás enamorado, Kakashi?- le preguntó, mirándolo.

El peligris creyó que el mundo se le venía abajo con esa pregunta, que su corazón había dejado de latir, y que ahora se terminaría esa inmensa felicidad que tenía junto a Sakura…

… Pero al ver aquellos pozos verdes tan opacos, sin ese hechizante brillo natural y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir.

¿Acaso Sakura estaba triste porque él no era correspondido? ¿O tenía miedo de que algún día él se fuera con la mujer que amaba y la dejara sola? Aquel par conteniéndose por no llorar le decía que era por lo segundo…

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Estás triste porque tu viejo sensei no sea correspondido?- preguntó con algo de diversión.

Pero cuando las rosadas cejas de la muchacha se fruncieron molestas en un gesto que desaprobaba su tono y su pregunta, tuvo su confirmación…

… ¡Ah! Por eso le había dicho la noche pasada que quería que siempre estuviera con ella. Por eso había llorado con tanta tristeza.

-No es eso…- musitó ella notablemente molesta. –Quiero saber quién es ella… para ayudarte…- le contó.

-¿Ayudarme con qué?- devolvió él sin entender.

-¡A ser feliz! ¡¿A qué más?- exclamó Sakura, cansada de la indiferencia de su ex maestro.

Kakashi la miró en silencio por largos e interminables segundos, con su ojo negro tan vago y tranquilo como si no le hubiera dicho nada importante. ¡Kami! ¡Era tan exasperante!

-Yo soy feliz, Sakura…- escuchó su suave tono de voz en esas dulces palabras. -… Creo que no podría ser más feliz…- comentó él sinceramente.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendidos por escucharlo decir algo completamente diferente de lo que esperaba. Y su corazón latió esperanzado, con la ilusión de todavía poder ser ella esa mujer que él amaba.

-P-pero… podrías ser más feliz… a su lado…- musitó con la voz entre cortada por la emoción, pero no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones.

-¿Más feliz?- repitió algo asombrado el Hatake. –Ummm… nunca fui codicioso…- comentó sin mucha importancia.

La pelirosa apretó sus dientes después de aquellas palabras. Completamente molesta e indignada. ¡¿Cómo que no quería ser más feliz? ¡¿Acaso no veía que estaba sufriendo por tratar de ayudarlo?

-¿No queres ser feliz al lado de la mujer que amas?- le preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada. –No te entiendo, Kakashi…- susurró aguantando sus ganas de llorar, apretando sus ojos.

"¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡Sabía que no iba a poder contenerme!" gritó molesta con ella misma. "Y ahora él va a saber mis sentimientos… y seguramente me va a dejar…" pensó, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos cerrados.

"Lo arruiné todo…"se dijo sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar libremente por sus mejillas. "¡Soy tan idiota!" apretó fuertemente sus puños, con angustia y dolor.

Pero entonces, una gran y suave mano tomó delicadamente su mentón, encontrándose con el tranquilo rostro masculino que la miraba con calma.

-Ummm… creo que sí puedo ser más feliz después de todo…- le contó en voz baja el jounin, y ella sintió como su pobre corazón se oprimía dolorosamente.

Aquella suave mano que reposaba en su mentón bajo hasta posarse delicadamente sobre su vientre, acariciándolo con calidez.

-Cuando nazca nuestro hijo, voy a ser más feliz que nunca…- musitó suavemente Kakashi, mirándola a los ojos con seguridad y calma.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron incrédulos, y las lágrimas de alegría cayeron de sus ojos como dos mares tranquilos. El emocionado palpitar de su corazón retumbaba fuertemente en sus oídos, y no pudo contenerse a sonreír aliviada.

-Kakashi…- murmuró contra el níveo cuello masculino, abrazándolo fuertemente.

El peligris le correspondió cerrando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, acunándola tiernamente en esa reconfortante calidez que tenía su cuerpo.

-Pensé que no querías que te dejara…- murmuró el shinobi cerca de su oído, estremeciéndola.

Se separó un poco de él, sólo un poco para mirar aquel vago ojo negro que la miraba profundamente… ¿cómo sabía cuál era su intención? ¿Tan obvia podía ser?

Quizás, quizás sí era demasiado obvia. Pero no era justamente por eso que el peligris sabía lo que planeaba… jamás tendría que olvidarse que estaba enamorada de un maldito genio.

-No quiero que me dejes… que nos dejes…- musitó bajando la mirada hasta su vientre.

-Ahora podes estar segura, ¿verdad?- le preguntó él con tranquilidad, acariciando lentamente una de sus mejillas.

Su verde mirada se topó una vez más con la vaga y profunda de su ex maestro, sintiendo su rostro arder en el más apenado de los rojos.

-C-creo que no es lo correcto…- musitó con vergüenza, pero decidida.

-¿Y quién dijo qué es lo correcto y lo incorrecto?- preguntó cansado el Hatake.

–Voy a ser padre, tengo una hermosa y gritona mujer que me espera en casa todos los días, soy algo joven y mi trabajo no es tan malo…- contó tranquilo.

–Soy uno de los pocos hombres que pueden decir que son felices. Entonces, Sakura, ¿qué es lo que no es correcto?- le preguntó con curiosidad, mirándola a los ojos.

La pelirosa parpadeó aturdida y sorprendida… ¿había escuchado mal o él le había dicho hermosa? Su rostro se acaloró mucho más, tanto hasta las orejas.

" 'tengo una hermosa y gritona mujer que me espera en casa todos los días' " repitió en su mente aquella frase.

-¿Gritona?- masculló con una mirada asesina, que al peligris en nada atemorizaba.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te importa de lo que dije?- cuestionó asombrado el shinobi, con diversión.

Entonces, al escucharlo, sus facciones se relajaron. ¡Cuánta razón tenía! Kakashi le había dicho algo tan, tan lindo y ella sólo se concentraba en lo trivial… sin dudas, él jamás podría enamorarse de ella.

-Perdón…- le pidió notablemente avergonzada. –P-pero si sos feliz a mi lado… e-entonces no tengo que pensar más en eso…- musitó suavemente.

-Ummm… sabía que ibas a entenderlo.- comentó con calma el Hatake, acariciando su gran vientre.

Ella simplemente sonrió apenada, posando tímidamente su mano sobre la grande del peligris… sintiendo su tacto tan suave y cálido.

Podía quedarse horas enteras así, acariciando su mano y perdida en su oscura y profunda mirada. Teniéndolo cerca, así nada más.

-Ummm… es mejor que vayamos a dormir… mañana tengo una misión.- contó con pesadez el jounin, alejando lentamente su mano de ella.

-Sí…- suspiró desganada la pelirosa, extrañando ya la tersa piel masculina.

Se puso de pie con la exagerada ayuda de su ex maestro, mirándolo cansada y recibiendo una mirada de lo más tranquila y despreocupada, como si ese acto fuera tan común para él.

-Buenas noches, Kakashi…- lo saludó dejando un tímido beso en la mejilla enmascarada del Hatake.

-Ummm… buenas noches, Sakura.- le devolvió él con tranquilidad, perdido en esos hermoso ojos verdes.

Apreció el adorable sonrojo que volvió a pintar las blancas mejillas femeninas, y francamente, quiso besarla hasta que los labios le sangraran… pero lamentablemente no podía hacerlo.

Vio como ella dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su antigua cuarto, pero volvió sobre sus pasos mirándolo una vez más.

-Kakashi, no me dijiste quién es esa mujer.- le dijo con tono acusador, y aquellos pozos fijos en él escrutándolo de la peor manera.

-Ummm…- musitó él, caminando unos pasos hacia ella. –Te lo digo si me das un beso.- condicionó, acercando su rostro al de la pelirosa.

Detalló con gran diversión e interés cómo el rostro de su ex alumna se teñía de un acalorado y avergonzado tono rojo carmín, y sus ojos verdes pestañaban incrédulos.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó ella con notable nerviosismo.

-Te digo de quién estoy enamorado… si me das un beso.- repitió en voz baja, seduciéndola.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus ocultos labios al verla tan nerviosa y avergonzada, de verdad que podría besarla hasta los labios le sangraran…

-Kakashi…- murmuró ella apenas audible, respirando algo agitada.

-Ummm…- musitó él, acercándose un poco más.

Vio como Sakura se estremeció al hacer eso, cómo cerró sus ojos y cómo su respiración se volvió más irregular… era tan tentador besarla…

Se bajó la máscara lentamente, admirando cada uno de los gesto de la chica. Y se acercó aún más… viendo ese sonrojo arder nuevamente, esa respiración agitada, y esos rosados labios entre abrirse para él…

Entonces sonrió, maravillándose en silencio con esa preciosa imagen que guardaría en su memoria para verla todas las noches en sus más dulces sueños con Sakura.

Dejó un besó en la ardiente mejillas femenina, sintiendo su tacto tan caliente y suave que le encantaría poder besarla siempre. Y se alejó de ella subiéndose rápidamente la máscara.

Los ojos de su ex alumna se abrieron de golpe, mirándolo confundida. Y le pareció ver en ellos un brillo de deseo que no fue satisfecho… aunque lo más probable era que fuera idea suya.

-Ummm… dije: 'si me das un beso'- le recordó con diversión. -¿Vas a dármelo?- le preguntó levantando una ceja.

La boca de Sakura se abrió, pero de ella no salieron palabras. Estaba tan avergonzada y nerviosa que su cerebro no podía maquinar ninguna respuesta esquiva.

-¡B-buenas n-noches!- exclamó por fin, reaccionando de una vez para poder meterse en su habitación y esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

Kakashi sonrió satisfecho, molestar a Sakura era tan divertido… además de poder ver esas adorables expresiones en su hermoso rostro.

Se sacó el protector y se recostó sobre el mullido sillón, mientras lentamente el cansancio del día iba adormeciendo poco a poco su mente.

_-¡Kakashi-baka! ¡Tendrías que haberla besado!-_ le recriminó Obito en el viento nocturno.

Oh, sí. Por supuesto que tenía que haberla besado. Tenía que haberla besado y decirle que la amaba más que a su propia vida… aunque estaba seguro que eso marcaría el fin de la 'relación' que tenía con la pelirosa.

_-Sos tan baka… ¡si no lo intentas nunca vas a saber!-_ lo animó su mejor amigo.

Quizás era verdad… tendría que decirle a Sakura que la amaba, y quién sabe, quizás ella también lo amaba a él.

Después de todo, ella no le era indiferente ni en lo más mínimo. Ni a sus besos, ni a sus abrazos, ni a sus ridículos cuidados… además, ella había llorado por él y le había rogado que no la dejara.

Suspiró suavemente antes de caer completamente en las tranquilas redes de Morfeo… quizás, y sólo quizás podría decírselo.

Aunque ninguna bella palabra se comparaba con las dulces acciones que soñaba para demostrarle cuánto la amaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Releyó el párrafo de aquella vieja novela por octava vez consecutiva, tratando de retenerlo en su memoria y entender lo que estaba pasando en la trama… ¿pero quién podía concentrarse en algo cuando _cierta_ persona se encontraba en una misión y siendo las 12:30hs de la noche todavía no había vuelto?

Quizás alguien a quien no le importara, pero lo que sentía por Kakashi era tan fuerte que no podía soportar la idea de que él no haya vuelto aún de una misión tan simple como la que le había contado antes de partir.

Cerró el libro lentamente dejándolo sobre la mesa de la sala, mientras miraba por la nítida ventana como la lluvia caía violentamente azotando a la aldea sin darle esperanzas de que fuera a mermar.

Un trueno acompañó el inquietante sonido de la lluvia, acelerando su pobre corazón que preocupado y asustado le rogaba al cielo que su exasperante ex maestro volviera y la abrazara para calmarla.

Suspiró intranquila, acomodándose mejor en el negro sillón de la sala. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, seguramente tanto Kakashi como Naruto y Shikamaru estaban bien y en camino de regreso a Konoha…

… Aunque ser positiva nunca fue uno de sus fuertes, y menos en un momento de preocupación, miedo y desesperación como ese.

_-Sakura, tenes que ser positiva.-_ el recuerdo de la dulce voz de Hinata diciéndole eso mismo golpeó su memoria, reviviendo la charla de esa tarde…

_Ella resopló dudosa. –No creo que siendo positiva Kakashi pueda amarme…- sostuvo con tristeza, mirando el verde té humeante delante de ella._

_Su amiga le regaló una sonrisa, de esas tan características de la Hyuga que dan calidad y tranquilidad. –Yo pensaba lo mismo con Naruto, y mira ahora…- comentó divertida, tocando su gran vientre._

_A veces se preguntaba cómo hacía Hinata para soportar a dos bebés dentro de ella… y a uno fuera que le pedía ramen hasta para desayunar._

_-Pero es distinto… ustedes tienen la misma edad…- musitó con desanimo, para luego probar el té que reposaba sobra la delicada mesa de café de la sala._

_-La edad no tienen nada que ver, Sakura.- dijo convencida la peliazul. –Ni los clanes, ni las naciones, ni el estatus, ni nada.- enfatizó mirándola fijamente._

_Los perlados ojos de Hinata tan llenos de confianza y seguridad la cohibían, ¿cuándo fue que aquella pequeña niña tímida se volvió una mujer tan fuerte y decidida? _

_-No puedo decírselo, Hinata…- murmuró rendida. –N-no podría soportar su rechazo…- la voz se le llenó de dolor ante la sola idea._

_Las blancas y suaves manos de Hinata tomaron las suyas, en un gesto para tranquilizarla y apoyarla._

_-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que te va a rechazar? ¿No pensaste que tal vez… él te ama?- le preguntó con su innata dulzura la Hyuga._

_Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de tristes lágrimas._

_-No… es imposible…- murmuró con un nudo en su garganta, con su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos._

_- ¿C-cómo puedo pretender gustarle a alguien como él? S-si siempre fui… una mancha rosada a la cual tenía que proteger…- contó con tristeza, con las lágrimas resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas._

_-N-no tengo n-nada que merezca su atención… su interés… ni su cariño…- musitó apretando los puños con dolor. _

_-M-mí bebé… ni siquiera es su hijo, y apenas puedo hacerlo feliz… no entiendo qué hace a mi lado…- sollozó apretando sus dientes tratando de contener su llanto desgarrador. _

_-N-no tengo nada para ofrecerle, Hinata, ¡nada!...- contó cerrando sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar, imaginando en aquella oscuridad el suave retrato de Kakashi mirándola profundamente._

_-S-sólo… sólo tengo mi amor. Mi estúpido amor q-que… que para él debe ser… e-el simple cariño de una ex alumna…- musitó con dolor y tristeza, llorando sin poder detener su amargo mar de lágrimas._

_Las manos de Hinata apretaron con algo de fuerza las suyas. –Sakura, ¿nunca pensaste por qué Kakashi aceptó ser el padre de tu bebé?- le preguntó suavemente._

_Aquella pregunta pinchó su cansada mente, despertándola sorprendida. No… nunca jamás se preguntó por qué… sólo tenía las palabras que él le había dicho aquella noche._

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos verdes, ahora rojos por tanto llanto, y negó lentamente con la cabeza._

_Entonces Hinata sonrió con ternura. –No cualquiera acepta una responsabilidad tan grande, Sakura.- le contó. –Ni siquiera el hombre que se muere por ser padre…- _

_-¿Nunca pensaste que quizás él siente algo más que cariño por vos? ¿No lo sentís cuando te abraza?- cuestionó con curiosidad. -¿O cuando se besaron?...- musitó mirándola con calma._

_Sus ojos verdes se abrieron aturdidos… sí… s-sentía cómo él la abraza fuertemente, como si no la quisiera dejar ir. O cuando sus labios correspondieron su beso de forma dulce y deseosa…_

… _Sus palabras sinceras, el tono seguro de su tranquila voz, sus exagerados cuidados, su preocupación cuando no podía dormir de noche, cuando decía 'nuestro' hijo con un tierno brillo en su vago ojo negro, las veces que durmió con ella abrazado a su cintura, su forma divertida de pedirle que lo besara, aquella seriedad y calidez con la que dijo que lo hacía feliz..._

_-¿Lo entendiste?- le preguntó Hinata con una dulce sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos._

El fuerte y enojado sonido de un trueno caer en esa furiosa tormenta la sacó de sus recuerdos, dejándola con la última pregunta que su amiga la había hecho.

¿Lo entendía? Sí, ahora lo entendía. Pero… ¿pero podía suponer que eso era amor? Su loco corazón palpitando emocionado le decía que sí. Mientras que su mente no estaba tan segura. ¿A quién debía escuchar? ¿Su razón o sus sentimientos?

El trueno una vez más irrumpía en el tranquilo silencio de sus pensamientos, estremeciéndola de un susto. La luz se fue al instante, y lo poco que veía era gracias al refusilo de los relámpagos afuera.

Atientas y lentamente llegó a la cocina buscando algunas velas para iluminar tenuemente la sala, sintiendo aún más miedo al estar a oscuras y ver que eran las 1:00hs de la madrugada y él todavía no había vuelto.

Se apoyó contra la mesada, divisando la fuerte lluvia caer afuera cada vez con más énfasis, sin intención de detenerse para darle un respiro. Los relámpagos a lo lejos se mezclaban con las negras nubes de tormenta. Y los truenos caían resonando violentamente en todos lados.

Juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho, y le rogó una vez más al cielo que su exasperante peligris apareciera. Cerró sus ojos y murmuró su nombre con preocupación y miedo, desesperada por verlo.

Y entonces, sintió el frío y húmedo viento de la noche envolverla de golpe. Abrió sus ojos de un sopetón, encontrándose con el shinobi caminando hacia ella luego de cerrar la puerta completamente empapado.

-Sakura… ¿qué haces despierta?- le preguntó cansado, mientras se sacaba el pesado chaleco verde.

Pero ella no podía decir nada. Estaba completamente sorprendida. Le había pedido a Kami que lo trajera, y ahí estaba él... era… era… ¿era una ilusión?

Sin contenerse, cerró sus temblorosos brazos alrededor del gran pecho masculino. Y sintió su tenue calor, ahora opacado por el frío de la tormenta. Pero debajo de aquella mojada camiseta azul, estaba el fuerte cuerpo del peligris… era él. ¡Era él!

-K-Kakashi…- sollozó hundiendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas de alivio en el cuello del jounin.

-Sakura… te vas a enfermar… no es bueno para el bebé…- dijo él acariciando su pequeña espalda, tratando de no empaparla.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Quería sentirlo y cerciorarse una y otra vez que era él, que estaba bien. Fortaleció su agarre y negó suavemente con la cabeza. ¿Qué importaba mojarse si se sentía tan tranquila y en paz?

-Sakura…- la llamó con tono serio, tratando de alejarla delicadamente por los hombros.

-¿No entendes, Kakashi?- musitó cerca de su oído. –Haces que me preocupe y que casi me muera del susto, ¿y pretendes que te suelte después de haber estado con el corazón en la boca todo el día?- contó en cierto tono de reproche.

El vago y negó ojo del peligris se abrió sorprendido de escuchar tales palabras. ¿Tan preocupada y angustiada había estado como para no querer soltarlo? Definitivamente Sakura no tenía idea de lo que provocaba en él.

Rendido ante tan dulce momento, cerró sus brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo femenino. Sintió como ella se estremecía, no sabía si por el frío o por él, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo con necesidad… cuánto la había extrañado.

-K-Kakashi…- lo llamó ella en voz baja, levantando la cabeza.

-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente, deleitándose con el dulce perfume frutal de su ex alumna.

Sakura se alejó un poco de él, para poder verlo. Su vago ojo negro la miraba con esa profundidad y esa calma que le encantaba. Sus hebras plateadas caían sobre su rostro, con pequeñas gotas deslizándose burlonas sobre él…

… Y aquella máscara empapada en agua, pegada a sus facciones de ensueño, marcaba cada parte del tranquilo rostro masculino.

Sus manos temblorosas subieron hasta posarse sobre el principio de la tela, y con algo de timidez la deslizó hasta descubrir la blanca piel que ocultaba.

La única vela que había quedado intacta después de aquella repentina ráfaga de viento iluminaba tenuemente el atractivo rostro del peligris… dándole la imagen más seductora y tentadora de ese hombre.

Jamás se cansaría de decir, de pensar, que él era terriblemente lindo… y en ese momento estaba encantadoramente sexy.

Acercó sus labios a los finos de Kakashi, sintiendo sus cálidos alientos mezclarse. Él se acercó un poco más, rosando sus bocas impacientes. Y entonces, lo besó.

Tan lentamente y con tanta dulzura que en cualquier momento su corazón se le saldría del pecho. Con tanto amor que no sabría si podría soportar separarse de él. Y con tanta hambre de probarlos una vez más que le provocaba morderlo… pero esos labios era demasiado suaves como para maltratarlos así.

Aquellas manos en su espalda la estrecharon más contra ese delicioso pecho, y ella enredó sus manos en la nuca masculina, jugando con los húmedos cabellos plateados.

Pero de repente se separó de él, sin quererlo, pero era necesario. Kakashi la miraba con una clara expresión de no entender en todo su perfecto rostro. Con sus labios entre abiertos sin poder articular nada… ¡se veía tan lindo!

-No vuelvas a preocuparme…- le dijo en tono serio, mirándolo con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Se alejó de él sin dejarlo atinar a decir algo y con pasos apurados llegó hasta a su habitación donde se encerró. Se acomodó debajo de las cómodas sábanas y hundió su cabeza en la mullida almohada.

Una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro… después de todo, quizás Kakashi si podía amarla.


	8. Impaciencia

¡Hola, viernes!

Lo que sufrí para escribir este capítulo... no se dan una idea. Desde ya les pido perdón si no les gusta, pero es que ayer y hoy tuve dos pruebas y poco podía escribir. Es más, recién termino de escribir este capítulo. Y la verdad, había pensado en no subirlo hoy y dejarlo para la semana que viene... pero era muy cruel de mi parte, así que hice un esfuerzo y lo terminé.

Vuelvo a decir, perdonen si no les gusta. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y seguir esta dulce historia.

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

_Traten de disfrutarlo_.

* * *

><p><strong>8- Impaciencia.<strong>

Suspiró cansada una vez que terminó de secarse el cabello, y guardó el aparato para luego peinar su suave cabellera mientras se miraba en el empañado espejo del baño.

Dos meses habían pasado. Dos meses y algunas cuantas semanas. Y todavía podía sentir en sus labios el dulce beso que le dio al peligris aquella tormentosa noche de verano.

Después de esa noche no había pasado mucho entre ellos. Siempre estuvieron esos cálidos abrazos que él le daba, y unas pocas noches donde su ex maestro durmió junto a ella… pero lamentablemente no había vuelto a probar sus labios.

Momentos donde merecía que hubiera uno sobraban, pero no podía besarlo sin saber qué sentía él por ella… y no iba a saberlo si no se lo preguntaba… y ahí estaba el dilema: no podía preguntárselo.

Trató, claro que trató. Mil veces buscó las palabras precisas, y mil veces esas palabras murieron en su garganta antes de decirlas… eran tan frustrante que hasta la enojaba.

¿Por qué no podía preguntarle aquello a su ex maestro? ¡Si todo lo que había pasado entre ellos lo ameritaba! Se sentía tan estúpida… quizás si tuviera un poco de valor podría hacerlo.

Incontables noches pensó en eso, en reunir el poco valor que tenía y apenas viera al Hatake decírselo sin siquiera dejarlo decir nada… pero apenas veía esa vaga ojo tranquilo mirarla tan profundamente, todo plan se veía frustrado.

¿Por qué él tenía tanto poder sobre ella? ¿Por qué con una sola mirada podía borrarle de la mente todo lo que quería decir y sumergirla en el más dulce hechizo? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil frente a esa fragancia única y embriagante?

Suspiró rendida, dejando el peine sobre la mesada del lavabo… quizás lo estaba intentado demasiado, pensándolo demasiado. Tal vez tenía que dejar que todo fluyera y el momento y las palabras se presentaran solos.

¡Pero no tenía paciencia! ¡No podía esperar hasta Kami sabía cuándo!

Unos golpes en la puerta la asustaron y terminaron con sus pensamientos.

-_Sakura, ¿estás bien?-_ la voz de Kakashi se escuchó un poco preocupada del otro lado.

Entonces ella sonrió suavemente. Se miró en el espejo y una vez que se percató que estaba linda, abrió la puerta mirando a su tranquilo peligris.

-Sí, Kakashi, estoy bien.- le dijo sonriéndole.

-Ummm… estabas tardando mucho…- comentó vagamente el Hatake. -¿Puedo bañarme?- le preguntó rascándose la nuca.

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y salió, dándole lugar para que entrara.

-No te tardes mucho, acordate que la reservación es para las 21:30hs y no podemos hacer esperar a Hinata estando embrazada.- le recordó con cierto tono autoritario.

-Vos también estás embarazada…- dijo el peligris mientras empezaba a sacarse la remera.

Y sus mejillas se prendieron rojizas al ver la blanca piel del estómago masculino, sus perfectos abdominales, y su gran pecho sin ninguna cicatriz… a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que no tuviera después de tantas misiones.

-Ummm… Sakura…- escuchó la aburrida voz del peligris, y rápidamente levantó su mirada apenada posándola sobre el ojo negro de su tranquilo ex maestro.

-¿Vas a dejarme bañar?- le preguntó. –Porque más me miras, más tarde vamos a llegar…- comentó 'como quien no quiere la cosa'

Vio las mejillas de la chica arder en un furioso rojo avergonzado, y luego huir a resguardarse a su antigua habitación… sí que se veía adorable con esa actitud, pero nada se comparaba con la sensual mirada que le dio a su torso descubierto.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y se apoyó sobre ella, masajeando su entrecejo cansado. Ya no aguantaba más esa situación donde todo estaba implícito y nada se decía con palabras…

Aunque algo le decía que esa noche podría escuchar, y decir, por fin aquellas dulces y significativas palabras que tanto deseaba y que esperaba hacía ya tanto tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La Luna brillante resplandecía imponente en el vasto cielo nocturno. Las estrellas titilaban con suavidad desparramadas a lo largo del manto oscuro, dándole un toque mágico a esa tranquila noche de verano.

El fresco viento soplaba meciendo con gentileza las frondosas copas de los árboles, produciendo un agradable sonido que se mesclaba en el placentero ambiente de aquella noche.

Suspiró suavemente y tomó un poco de agua de aquella fina copa de vidrio, escuchando como Naruto comentaba lo feliz que estaba por volver a comer ramen… ¡¿pero a qué cabeza cuadrada se le ocurre pedir ramen en un restaurant tan distinguido como ese? ¡Hubieran ido a Ichiraku para eso!

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, mirando los claros ojos de Hinata, que enfrente de ella le pedía silenciosamente perdón con la mirada. Se la notaba algo avergonzada, pero en sus labios se dibujaba una divertida sonrisa… no había duda de que Hinata amaba verdaderamente a Naruto.

… Porque si fuera ella, ya le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes en esa gran cabezota para que las pocas ideas que tenía ese hiperactivo muchacho se acomodaran.

-¿Estás bien…?- la suave y vaga voz de Kakashi resonó en su oído, estremeciéndola al sentirlo tan cerca.

Un suave rubor pintó sus mejillas al instante, y con algo de pena corrió su rostro para mirar al tranquilo peligris que profundamente la miraba en silencio.

-S-sí…- respondió algo nerviosa. –No tengo mucha hambre…- se excusó, sabiendo lo que él preguntaría.

-Ummm… no le hace bien al bebé.- le recordó el jounin con tono serio.

Ella suspiró una vez más. Aunque él tuviera razón, ella no tenía hambre. Desvío sus ojos verdes al humeante plato de ramen que Naruto tan amablemente había pedido para todos, y con pesadez alzó los palillos para empezar a comer.

-¿Feliz?- le preguntó con algo de sarcasmo al shinobi luego de probar un bocado, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Ummm…- musitó Kakashi. –Si me dieras un beso estaría más feliz…- le dijo con tono inocentón, acercando su rostro al de ella.

De más está decir que su cara se quemó de un furioso rojo avergonzado al escucharlo decir eso, y no por el sólo hecho de que la apenaba… ¡sino que estaban en frente de Naruto y Hinata!

-Ne, ne, Sakura-chan…- escuchó la vocecita del rubio llamarla, en un tono que le daba mala espina.

Desvió rápidamente su mirada del tranquilo rostro del peligris, y la posó sobre su mejor amigo quien con sus ojos azules brillando maliciosos sonreía mostrando levemente sus impecables dientes blancos.

-¿No queres que Kakashi-sensei sea más feliz?- le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

Frunció sus rosadas cejas en un gesto para pretender estar molesta, cosa que el Uzumaki se creyó a la perfección. Ya había visto varias veces la expresión de horror que ponía el rubio aspirante a Hokage cuando ella lo asesinaba con la mirada.

¡Porque una cosa era que Kakashi la molestara, y otra muy distinta era que Naruto quisiera hacerlo! Porque digamos que con el peligris no tenía otra opción que sonrojarse… ¡pero el rubio estaba loco si pensaba que iba a reírse a costa suya!

-Lo lamento, Naruto, pero sólo yo puedo molestar a Sakura.- escuchó el tono divertido del Hatake.

-Lo sé, Kakashi-sensei…- musitó el muchacho. –Además con usted nunca se va a enojar porque puede besarla y ya está, ella se calma.- comentó tranquilo el rubio. –Pero yo no corro esa suerte, ¡Sakura-chan puede matarme en cualquier momento!- dramatizó con exageración.

Y estaba esperando que su irascible amiga lo reprendiera con un grito, lanzándole el plato de ramen, y además golpearlo en la cabeza… pero los segundos pasaban y él estaba intacto en su asiento.

Levantó sus ojos azules, que había mantenido todo el tiempo en el plato vacío frente a él para esquivar la asesina mirada de la pelirosa, y vio como el rostro de la muchacha estaba completamente colorado de la vergüenza…

… ¡Por Kami y todos los Hokages juntos! ¡¿Por qué no tenía una cámara de fotos cuando necesitaba una? ¡Estaba seguro que jamás, jamás volvería a ver a Sakura tan nerviosa!

-Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, ¿les contamos que ya elegimos los nombres?- la dulce voz de Hinata irrumpió en el denso silencio que se había formado gracias al Uzumaki.

-N-no… ¿cuáles eligieron?- contestó la pelirosa tratando de sonar tranquila, fijando su mirada en los claros ojos de la Hyuga.

La peliazul le sonrió cálidamente, entendiendo lo incómoda que se debía sentir… ¡Gracias Kami por darle a Hinata como amiga!

-Minato y Jiraiya.- le contestó con ternura mirando a Naruto, quien con sus ojos entrecerrados sonreía recordando a su padre y su maestro que era más como un abuelo.

Entonces al ver la melancolía y la nostalgia pintadas en esos orbes claros, se sintió más relajada, olvidando su vergüenza y su nerviosismo… sabiendo que era un momento muy importante para su mejor amigo.

-Me parecen perfectos…- comentó suavemente, mirando con tranquilidad al rubio.

-Minato-sensei y Jiraiya-sama están muy orgullosos…- musitó Kakashi a su lado, con esa calma que era tan propia de él.

Los ojos de Naruto se posaron sobre el Hatake al escucharlo decir aquello, mirándolo con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿De verdad… usted cree eso, Kakashi-sensei?- le preguntó en voz baja el rubio.

-Por supuesto.- contestó con seguridad el jounin. –Y yo también lo estoy.- acotó arqueando su único ojo visible.

Entonces Naruto soltó esas gruesas lágrimas de felicidad y alivio contenidas, sonriendo contento mientras las borraba con el dorso de su mano inútilmente.

-Gracias…- musitó mirando al peligris. –Gracias…- susurró alzando su celeste mirada al imponente cielo nocturno. Jurando en secreto que jamás defraudaría a los creían en él.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó mirando a su mejor amiga y a su ex maestro, recuperando su divertido semblante de siempre.

-No, todavía no elegimos el nombre…- le contestó la pelirosa con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Y eso por qué?- musitó confuso el rubio.

-Porque todavía no sabemos el sexo…- resopló tranquilo el peligris.

-¿Y por qué no?- cuestionó sin entender Naruto, con sus ojos azules reflejando una clara curiosidad.

-Porque quiero que sea una sorpresa.- contestó divertida ella.

-Eso es un poco cruel, Sakura-chan…- comentó el rubio jugando con los palillos. –Kakashi-sensei debe morirse por saber y vos lo tuviste casi 9 meses esperando.- contó con exagerado horror.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron ligeramente al escuchar esa suposición, y los posó sobre su tranquilo ex maestro que le devolvía con profundidad la mirada.

-¿Es verdad eso, Kakashi…?- le preguntó sintiéndose mal al no tener en cuenta los sentimientos del peligris.

Entonces él lentamente tomó secretamente su mano, apretándola ligeramente, mientras su oscura y calma mirada estaba fija en ella.

-No… yo también quiero que sea sorpresa.- contestó sin problemas el Hatake. –Además, no me molesta esperar.- contó arqueando su único ojo visible.

Una agradable calidez la inundó por dentro, recobrando la calma y alegría al verlo tan tranquilo y feliz… de verdad que Kakashi era maravilloso.

Apretó con algo de timidez la gran y suave mano del peligris, sintiendo su cara arder nuevamente apenada. Y desvió la mirada a sus amigos…

… Porque si seguía viéndolo, estaba segura que no podría soportar esas enormes ganas de besarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suspiró con pesadez y se puso de pie, caminando con cuidado unos cortos pasos hasta la cocina para servirse un refrescante vaso de agua fría…

… Mientras sentía _aquella_ mirada amargada fija en ella, hasta en el más mínimo movimiento, desde tempranas horas de la mañana.

Y demás está decir que lo odiaba. ¿Qué necesidad había de que la mirara tan rigurosamente, con tanto detallismo? ¿Acaso al mirarla así tenía la certeza que estaba bien?

-¿Podrías sentarte?- le preguntó aquella voz con cansancio. –Kakashi va a dejarme sin comer dos semanas si algo te pasa… o si algo le pasa al cachorro…- avisó sin cambiar su tono.

Se apoyó sobre la mesada, mirando con sus rosadas cejas fruncidas al pequeño y malhumorado ninken que a pocos pasos de ella la miraba fijamente.

-Mi hijo no es un perro.- le aclaró un poco ofendida por la forma en que llamaba a su bebé.

-Es un cachorro. Yo no voy a cambiar mi lenguaje por vos, mujer…- le aclaró con pesadez el animal.

-¿Ah, sí?- musitó Sakura con sarcasmo. –Entonces supongo que a podría decirle a Kakashi como llamas a su hijo.- sonrió de lado con satisfacción, pensando que había atrapado al ninken.

-¿Su hijo? Ese cachorro no es de Kakashi…- aclaró Pakkun con seriedad. –No siento su esencia en vos, ni el cachorro tampoco.- explicó sin ganas.

La pelirosa apretó fuertemente sus puños, sintiéndose impotente ante la verdad… pero la realidad era distinta.

-No tiene nada que ver.- negó ella firmemente. –No importa si mi bebé no lleva los genes de Kakashi, él lo quiere como si fuera su hijo… y lo es.- aseguró mirando fijamente al perro ninja.

-¿Y cómo podes estar tan segura?- le preguntó Pakkun. -¿Cómo sabes que quiere a un cachorro que no es de él?- cuestionó dudoso.

Entonces una dulce sonrisa surcó su rostro, recordando todos esos momentos donde él decía 'nuestro hijo'

-Porque Kakashi siempre quiso ser padre… y ser el padre de mi bebé lo hace feliz.- contesto suavemente. –Ni vos ni nadie ha visto su mirada cuando habla de nuestro hijo, así que no lo entenderías…- musitó con ternura.

Pakkun suspiró cansado, a él jamás le gustaron las historias de amor de los humanos. Es decir, en el mundo animal todo era más simple: no había sentimientos.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- le preguntó sin mostrar la poca curiosidad que tenía… pero sólo un poco y porque sabía lo que su dueño sentía por aquella mujer.

-¿Decirle qué?- le devolvió ella sin entender.

El ninken resopló con mal humor. –Lo que sentís por él…- contestó con obviedad.

Las blancas mejillas de la pelirosa se tiñeron de un fuerte color rojizo ante lo que el ninken le preguntaba… ¿cómo era que ese perro sabía de sus sentimientos?

-Así que no se lo dijiste…- murmuró cansado Pakkun, echándose en el piso.

-N-no es algo fácil de decir…- musitó ella apenada tocando su vientre, siendo su bebé moverse inquieto.

-No lo sé, pero Kakashi podría buscarse otra hembra y tener con ella un cachorro que sí sea de él… así que te conviene hablar antes de tener una sorpresa.- comentó sin mucho interés el animal.

Entonces sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, ¿eso podría pasar? No, no… Kakashi jamás haría algo así. Él era feliz a su lado, y estaba muy contento de tener un bebé con ella. Él nunca iba a buscarse otra… él nunca iba a dejarlos.

-No lo dije para que pusieras esa cara de horror…- masculló el ninken sintiéndose sólo un poco culpable.

-No te preocupes, Pakkun.- dijo ella sonriendo. –Kakashi jamás va a dejarnos…- musitó con dulzura, recordando aquellas palabras de su querido peligris.

-Mmm…- musitó el perro sin mucho interés. –Si vos decís…- musitó caminando devuelta la sala.

Sakura suspiró, estaba segura que Pakkun no había dicho aquello con maldad… sino más bien para ponerla aprueba. Después de todo, los perros son muy celosos de sus dueños, y ese vago ninken no tenía por qué ser la excepción…

… O quizás Pakkun verdaderamente la odiaba.

Volvió a la sala y se sentó una vez más en el mullido sillón, sintiendo su pesado cuerpo relajarse un poco ante tal comodidad.

-¿No sabes cuándo vuelve Kakashi?- le preguntó Pakkun desde el suelo, mirándola con esa amargura característica.

-No estoy segura, pero me dijo que no iba a tardar todo el día…- contestó retomando la lectura de su romántica novela.

-Mmm…- musitó el ninken no muy satisfecho con la respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Extrañas a tu dueño, perrito?- le preguntó burlona, desviando sus ojos al animal.

-Me parece que vos sos la que extraña a su macho…- devolvió mordaz Pakkun, sintiéndose victorioso al ver a la pelirosa juntar sus cejas molestas.

-Como sea, mis cachorros también están por nacer y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo…- comentó con pesadez. -¿Cuándo pensas parir?- le preguntó curioso.

-¡N-no soy una perra, Pakkun!- exclamó ofendida Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… dar a luz…- corrigió el ninken mientras rodaba los ojos con cansancio. -¿Te falta mucho?- insistió amargado.

-No lo sé. Puede ser ahora, mañana o pasado.- contestó ella todavía molesta.

El can suspiró cansado, ¿ven? El mundo animal era mucho más simple, las perras sabían cuándo iban a parir y por eso preparaban todo… los humanos eran tan complicados.

Pero de repente, su agudo sentido del olfato captó un asqueroso olor que le revolvió el estómago casi haciéndolo vomitar.

-¿Qué es ese olor? Huele horrendo…- comentó arrugando un poco su sensible nariz.

-¡N-no digas eso!- exclamó Sakura con nerviosismo. –R-rompí bolsa…- le contó apenada.

-¿Bolsa?- repitió el ninken confuso. -¡Bolsa!- ladró acordándose de la palabra clave que Kakashi le había dicho.

-¿Q-qué hacemos?- preguntó la pelirosa con algo de miedo, aferrándose al sillón.

-Le dejé un clon a Naruto, él ya debe estar viniendo para acá y te va llevar al hospital.- contestó tratando de mantener la calma el perro.

-¿Y Kakashi?- preguntó la chica. -¿Cómo va a saberlo él?- cuestionó con algo de miedo.

-Naruto tiene un clon con él, seguramente ya se lo habrá dicho y debe estar en camino.- aseguró Pakkun.

-P-pero su misión… él no puede dejarla sin terminar…- dijo ella con algunas rebeldes lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

-¿A quién le importa una misión en un caso así? ¡Su cachorro va a nacer!- contó un poco alterado el can, tan inusual en él.

-D-dijiste su cachorro…- musitó Sakura con sorpresa.

-Por supuesto… lo quiere como tal…- masculló algo apenado el animal.

Entonces las lágrimas de la pelirosa brotaron en masas, resbalando por sus blancas mejillas.

-Y-yo sabía q-que no eras tan o-odioso, Pakkun…- comentó entre sollozos, regalándole una sonrisa al can.

El ninken simplemente desvió la mirada, odiaba demostrar que algo le importaba… o alguien, como en ese caso. Pero al escuchar a esa mujer nombrar a la misión simplemente no pudo contenerse. ¡Si hasta él dejaría una misión por ver a sus cachorros!

-¡Sakura-chan!- el gritó enérgico de Naruto resonó en toda la casa, quizás también en todo el barrio… y por qué no en toda la aldea.

-¡¿Estás bien? ¡¿Te duele algo?- le preguntó el rubio llegando a ella, cargándola con cuidado y nerviosismo entre sus brazos.

-N-no, sólo estoy un poco asustada… es normal en las madres primerizas.- contó con una suave sonrisa ella, mirando los ojos azules de su amigo.

-Está bien, n-no te preocupes…- le dijo el Uzumaki comenzando a caminar hasta la salida del lugar. –Vamos a ir con la vieja Tsunade y todo va a estar bien.- aseguro el rubio caminando por las calles de Konoha con rumbo al hospital.

Sakura simplemente le sonrió a su mejor amigo, y alzó su mirada al despejado cielo celeste… deseando que Kakashi estuviera bien y que no llegara tarde al nacimiento de su hijo.

Porque en ese momento, sintiéndose tan nerviosa, ansiosa y asustada, lo que más necesitaba era tenerlo a su lado.


	9. Obito

Qué bien que se siente cuando llega el viernes!

Buenas, buenas, buenas! Hoy es un día gris y frío acá en Argentina, especial para escribir... y para moquear con este capítulo que a mí me sacó varios lagrimones.

Pero en fin, creo que el título lo dice todo. Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, gente!

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>9- Obito.<strong>

Hacía aproximadamente media hora que habían llegado al hospital de Konoha, e inmediatamente la 5° llegó a la habitación de partos que le habían dado.

-Respira tranquila, Sakura…- le dijo la rubia tratando de calmarla, pero ella la notaba más nerviosa y ansiosa a su maestra.

Inspiró y exhaló conteniendo una risilla, hacía tiempo que no veía a Tsunade en aquel estado. Raras eran las veces que la rubia había mostrado nervios por alguna situación. Pero la entendía, hoy era un caso especial.

Llenó una vez más sus pulmones con el cálido aire veraniego, y lo expulsó lentamente por sus resecos labios, ¡sí que hacía calor ese día! Definitivamente no era un lindo día para tener un bebé…

-Así, Sakura, con calma…- musitó Shizune con una dulce sonrisa, al lado de la rubia.

Ella le devolvió el gesto un poco forzado, porque aunque estaba muy feliz de que su bebé iba a nacer, estaba un poco asustada porque _alguien_ no llegaba.

Naruto y Hinata ya estaban en la sala de espera y según le contó su sempai cuando volvió de buscar un poco de agua tibia, Ino y Shikamaru también estaban esperando a conocer a su bebé.

Pero si no estaba _él_, era lo mismo que estar sola.

-¿Dónde está ese vago de Kakashi?- masculló molesta Tsunade, mirando a su subordinada con evidente rabia.

-Ya tendría que haber llegado a la aldea.- le contestó Shizune manteniendo la clama. –No sé qué puede estar haciendo…- musitó cansada.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Sakura de repente, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres que posaron sos ojos en ella.

-Tsunade-sama… duele…- musitó la pelirosa con dolor, apretando las sábanas de la cama.

-Es una contracción, Sakura.- le avisó Shizune.

-Tenes que empezar a pujar.- aseguro la rubia, sentándose frente a sus piernas abiertas.

-P-pero… ¡ah!... N-no puedo hacerlo sin Kakashi…- dijo ella adolorida.

-El bebé no puede esperar, Sakura.- afirmó seriamente la Hokage. –Sabes cuáles son las consecuencias.- su clara mirada severa se posó firmemente sobre la asustada de ella.

Entonces suspiró rendida, recostándose en la cama con pesadez. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y un par de lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus rojas mejillas.

No quería que Kakashi se perdiera el nacimiento de su hijo, le dolía enormemente en el alma tener que dar a luz sin él a su lado dándole aliento… ¡¿por qué también tenía que llegar tarde en ese día tan importante?

-¡Ah!- exclamó con dolor, abriendo de golpe sus ojos verdes, divisando el blanco techo de la habitación.

-Tranquila…- escuchó ese suave susurro en su oído. –Todo está bien…- le susurraron otra vez, mientras una cálida mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Giró lentamente su cabeza, ahogando un sollozo de alegría al encontrarse con el tranquilo rostro enmascarado de su ex maestro, quien la miraba profundamente.

-K-Kakashi…- musitó sonriendo, ¡él estaba ahí! ¡Había llegado!

-Ummm… perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que había ido a comprar flores y como Ino vino a verte tuve que pedirle a Inoichi-san que me preparara el ramo.- se excusó el Hatake vagamente, señalando las flores que había puesto sobre la pequeña mesa a su derecha.

Sakura inspiró y exhaló, buscando calmarse.

-¡¿Y por eso llegaste tarde?- exclamó histérica. -¡Podía haberlo hecho después de que tu hijo naciera! ¡Ah! ¡Duele!- se quejó apretando los dientes, aguantando el dolor.

-Perdón…- musitó el peligris arqueando su ojito, con una gruesa gota cayendo por su cien.

-¿Podrían dejar la charla para después?- preguntó molesta Tsunade. –Hay un bebé que quiere nacer.- avisó con tono serio.

-¡Ah! ¡Duele, duele!- exclamó la pelirosa adolorida, apretando fuertemente una de las grandes manos del shinobi.

-Ahora, Sakura, puja.- le pidió amablemente Shizune. -1… 4…7…10… relaja.- contó suavemente la castaña.

-Inspira y exhala…- le indicó la rubia. –Otra vez, Sakura. 1…4…7…10…- musitó con seriedad.

-¡Duele, duele!- se quejó la pelirosa, pujando con fuerza una vez más, mientras sentía al peligris acariciar su roja mejilla suavemente.

-Ya casi, Sakura, una más…- le avisó su sempai, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¡La última, Sakura, la última!- dijo con emoción Tsunade.

Entonces puso todas sus fuerzas en ese último intento, sintiendo como sus piernas cansadas le temblaban un poco, y el dolor en su cuerpo entero se hacía más pulsante por efímeros segundos…

Hasta que escuchó el llanto de un bebé… de su bebé… y sólo entonces fue capaz de suspirar rendida y aliviada, dejando que la suavidad del colchón acunara su pobre cuerpo cansado.

-Es un hermoso y saludable varón, Sakura.- escuchó la alegre voz de su maestra, percatándose además del enérgico llanto de su hijo ante el agua tibia.

Apretó sin mucha fuerza la mano debajo de la suya, buscando con la mirada a Kakashi… encontrándose con su profundo y tranquilo ojo negro mirándola con una clama que jamás había visto en él, sintiendo su gran mano acariciar la suya delicadamente.

-Es un varón…- musitó él, acercándose más a ella.

Ella asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza. –Y no le gusta que lo bañen…- comentó con diversión.

-Ummm… creo que vamos a tener problemas con eso…- dijo el peligris en igual tono.

Entonces le sonrió dulcemente, y subió una de sus temblorosas manos para acariciar la cubierta mejilla masculina.

-¿Estás feliz?- le preguntó en un susurro, mirando con amor a su exasperante peligris.

Lo vio acercarse un poco más, y besar rápidamente su acalorada mejilla… sintiendo por efímeros segundos esa dulce boca sobre su caliente piel.

-Creo que no hay hombre más feliz que yo…- le susurró al oído en confidencia, estremeciendo su cansado cuerpo.

Un imperceptible sonrojo apenado se perdió en sus rojas mejillas, y una tonta sonrisa de mujer enamorada se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar aquellas sinceras y tiernas palabras.

-Kakashi, Sakura…- la voz de la rubia llamarlos terminó con tan lindo momento. –Hay alguien que quiere conocerlos…- musitó con una sonrisa.

Lentamente su maestra fue acercándose, mirándolos a ambos con la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en esa irascible mujer… hasta que suavemente le entregó a su hijo.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse rápidamente con abundantes lágrimas de felicidad, y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír enormemente sin querer despegar su mirada del tranquilo y precioso rostro de su bebé.

-Es tan hermoso…- murmuró apenas, con un nudo en su garganta.

-Me pregunto si tendrá tus ojos…- le susurró el peligris a su lado.

Y ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura que tiene los ojos negros como vos.- musitó dulcemente, posando su brillante mirada en él.

Entonces Kakashi no dijo nada, simplemente se la quedó mirando en silencio, con ese tranquilo y oscuro ojo fijo en ella… con un brillo que jamás había visto antes.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó ante su mutismo.

-Ummm…- musitó él.

-¿Queres alzarlo?- le preguntó con ternura.

Y el Hatake asintió con la cabeza, tomando con exagerado cuidado a su hijo, sosteniéndolo con seguridad.

-Hola, pequeño…- lo saludó en voz baja. -¿Vas a abrir los ojos así mamá y yo vemos de qué color son?- le preguntó con diversión, acariciando la pequeña mejilla.

Pero su hijo sólo hizo una mueca con su carita, frunciendo sus finas cejas y sus labios en un gesto que para él desaprobaba la petición.

-Qué gruñón…- murmuró, con una sonrisa debajo de aquella máscara.

-Y para no, tiene minutos de nacido y vos ya lo estás molestando…- suspiró Sakura a su lado, peinando los oscuros cabellos del bebé.

-Ummm… tiene que ir acostumbrándose.- comentó él divertido, mirándola.

Y ella rodó los ojos, pero no en un gesto que denotara molestia ni nada parecido… sino en un gesto gracioso y feliz.

-Creo que hay tiempo de sobra para eso.- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa, delineando la pequeña nariz del recién nacido.

-Ummm…- musitó él simplemente, admirando lo hermosa que se veía Sakura ahora.

Con esa dulce sonrisa en sus rosados labios, con ese adorable sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, con esa tierna y cariñosa mirada en sus brillantes ojos verdes… irradiando felicidad por cada poro de su suave piel.

-Sakura, Kakashi…- los llamó Tsunade con una inusual voz calma. -¿Cómo van a llamarlo?- les preguntó con gran curiosidad que no podía contener.

-No habíamos pensado en un nombre…- musitó vagamente el Hatake.

-Ahora sería un buen momento para pensar uno, ¿no?- preguntó sarcástica la rubia, perdiendo la calma con la que hablaba.

-Tsunade-sama, deberíamos dejarlos un momento a solas…- comentó Shizune a su lado.

-¡Pero quiero saber cómo se llama mi nieto!- masculló entre dientes impaciente, mirando con sus ojos afilado a su subordinada.

-Lo sé, lo sé…- suspiró cansada la castaña. –Pero es mejor dejarlos solos para que lo decidan. Usted no debe querer que su nieto tenga un nombre que no signifique nada.- comentó convincente.

Entonces Tsunade apretó fuertemente sus puños, ¡cómo odiaba que Shizune supiera sus malditos puntos débiles! Pero tenía razón, no podía permitir que su nieto llevara un nombre cualquiera.

Suspiró cansada y caminó junto con la castaña hasta la puerta, le dio una última y lejana mirada a su precioso nieto que descansaba en los brazos del vago peligris, y luego sin quererlo salió de la habitación.

Sakura dejó escapar una risilla al ver a su maestra irse tan impaciente y curiosa, ¡jamás olvidaría la cara de la rubia ese día! Era algo digno de recordar.

-Tsunade-sama parece estar muy preocupada por el nombre…- comentó Kakashi en voz baja.

-Sí, es un poco exagerada…- musitó ella mirando a su bebé que se removía en los brazos del peligris.

-Ummm… ¿vos no estás preocupada por encontrar un nombre?- le preguntó tranquilo el Hatake.

Entonces levantó su mirada al vago ojo masculino de su ex maestro, encontrándolo fijo en ella.

-No… ya se me ocurrió un nombre muy lindo para él.- le contó con una sonrisa. –Aunque no sé si te va a gustar…- musitó algo insegura.

-Ummm… mientras no empiece con 'S'- dijo con algo de diversión el peligris.

-Por supuesto que no.- negó rotundamente la pelirosa, mirándolo con seriedad.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre que elegiste?- le preguntó curioso Kakashi, con esa innata calma que lo caracterizaba.

Pero algo dentro de Sakura la hacía sentir insegura, no sabía si el nombre que ella había elegido le gustaría al peligris. No quería ofenderlo ni faltarle el respeto, pero…

-¿Sakura?- la llamó él, esperando su respuesta.

Inspiró y exhaló pesadamente, tenía que decirlo o nunca sabría.

-P-pensé… en llamarlo… Obito…- dijo apenada y nerviosa, mirando al peligris con algo de miedo por su respuesta.

El ojo negro de su ex maestro se abrió ligeramente, sorprendido ante sus palabras, sin decir nada. Sólo la miraba, con esa mueca que pocas y raras veces había visto en él.

-P-pero si no queres… p-podemos elegir otro nombre…- avisó ella nerviosa, con su corazón latiendo asustado.

-No…- negó seguro Kakashi, cerrando su ojo por un momento. –Quiero que se llame Obito…- musitó suavemente mirando a su hijo.

Una alegría enorme invadió el cansado cuerpo de la pelirosa al escucharlo decir esas palabras, y al ver la mirada dulce que Kakashi le daba al bebé… de verdad que estaba feliz, él estaba tan feliz.

Las lágrimas corrieron una vez más a sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas rápidamente, perdiéndose en algún lugar de la sábana. Se sentía tan alegre, tan contenta y tan tranquila, que creía que su corazón en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho.

-Sakura…- escuchó la vaga voz del Hatake, y miró ese tranquilo ojo negro tan profundo. –Te amo.- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?...- musitó ella con sus ojos verdes mirándolo incrédulos.

-Que te amo…- repitió él suavemente. –Está bien si vos no sentís lo mismo, pero tenía que decírtelo.- contó con tranquilidad.

-No tenía pensado decírtelo hoy, pero… cuando dijiste que querías que nuestro hijo se llamara Obito…- hizo una pausa, cerrando su ojo para contener algunas rebeldes lágrimas que querían caer. –Sentí que este sentimiento me oprimía el pecho…- musitó mirándola.

-No por dolor… sino por alegría.- aclaró mientras se bajaba la máscara lentamente. –Obito siempre fue una persona muy importante para mí, y siempre lo va a ser… y que mi hijo lleve su nombre, que vos quieres que sea así, me hace sentir como jamás me sentí en la vida.- musitó sacándose su protector, mostrando su ojo rojo.

-Obito dijo que vería el futuro para mí con este ojo… y él también está feliz porque su sobrino lleve su nombre.- contó arqueando sus ojitos, sonriendo como siempre había querido verlo.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura después de escucharlo decir esas palabras, que resonaban fuertemente en su corazón, haciéndola emocionarse tanto que sus lágrimas no paraban de brotar.

Estaba tan feliz. Tan, tan feliz. Poder ver a su hijo, y que él llevara el nombre de la persona más importante para su peligris. Porque Kakashi sonriera tan contento, tan tranquilo y tan emocionado… y por haber escuchado eso que siempre soñó con escuchar de su exasperante Hatake.

Se limpió inútilmente las lágrimas, puesto que la felicidad que inundaba su ser era tan grande que no podía dejar de llorar, y tomó entre sus manos el blanco rostro del shinobi mirando fijamente sus ojos.

–Y-yo también t-te amo, Kakashi…- le confesó con una tierna sonrisa. –Tanto… tanto… q-que no podría d-decirte cuánto…- musitó dulcemente, acariciando la tersa piel debajo de sus manos.

-Ummm… si decís 'tanto' es cantidad…- la corrió él, con diversión.

Entonces ella hizo un puchero ofendido, ¡¿tan lindo momento y él burlándose? ¡Kami! ¡Dale paciencia!

-Te gusta arruinar los momentos lindos, ¿no?- afirmó indignada, mirándolo acusadora.

Kakashi simplemente suspiró.

-¿Podrías besarme, por favor?- le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado. –Yo ya lo hubiera hecho, pero tengo a mi hijo en brazos…- comentó vagamente.

-¿Y si no quiero?- devolvió ella con burla.

-Ummm… supongo que habrá algunas chicas allá fuera que sí quieran hacerlo…- dijo despreocupado, alzándose de hombros.

Los labios de la pelirosa se fruncieron molestos, sosteniendo con fuerza al rostro masculino.

-¿Cómo podes decir eso después de que te dije que te amo?- le preguntó con una mueca de tristeza y celos.

-Ummm… ¿cómo podes decir que no queres besarme después de que te dije que te amo y que, casi, te estoy rogando porque me beses?- suspiró cansado el Hatake, mirándola vagamente.

Entonces vio el adorable rostro de su pelirosa arder mucho más sonrojado que de lo que ya estaba, y le pidió a los cielos que todos los días de su vida pueda ver esa dulce imagen.

-¿Y?- murmuró, acercándose a ella. -¿Vas a besarme?- le susurró seductor, rosando sus narices.

Sintió como ella temblaba ligeramente, vio cómo su brillante mirada verde miraba con deseo sus labios, sintió su cálida respiración chocar contra la suya acariciando sus labios que la esperaban entre abiertos… y por fin, aquellos rosados labios atraparon los suyos con ternura, haciendo latir fuertemente su corazón.

Cuánto había extrañado esa boca, ese dulce sabor, esa cálida caricia con la que soñaba cada noche y que cada día rogaba por volver a sentir. Había extrañado esa sensación de necesidad, de seguir besándola aunque sus pulmones se quedaban sin oxígeno y sus labios se lastimaran…

… La había extrañado tanto, a ella, a Sakura. No sabía por qué, si vivía con ella, pero la había extrañado tanto. Tanto que le encantaría morderla, y saber si verdaderamente era ella y no otro de sus sueños.

Pero de repente, el llanto de su hijo inundó la habitación, haciéndolos separar sin quererlo.

-Parece que tiene hambre…- comentó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Ummm… conociendo a Obito, lo habrá hecho apropósito.- musitó pesadamente Kakashi.

Una risilla se escapó de los labios de la pelirosa.

-No lo creo, Obito no sería tan cruel.- dijo ella con ternura. –Pero nuestro bebé debe tener mucha hambre…- contó tomando en brazos a su hijo.

Completamente apenada abrió un poco su camisa, y rápidamente colocó a su hijo a la altura de su pecho para alimentarlo.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó el peligris en voz baja, y podía sentir su profunda mirada.

-U-un poco…- musitó con vergüenza, tratando de esconder su sonrojo debajo del flequillo.

-Ummm… se suponía que yo tenía que hacer eso antes que él…- comentó vagamente el Hatake.

-¡K-Kakashi!- exclamó ella mirándolo avergonzada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él sin entender. –Estoy seguro que Obito va a querer un hermanito o hermanita.- contó arqueando sus ojitos, sonriendo.

Entonces el rostro de la pelirosa ardió como el mismo infierno, ¡estaba tan, tan apenada! ¡La vergüenza no le cabía en el cuerpo! Aunque… tenía que aceptar que ella también quería darle un hermanito o hermanita a Obito.

-T-tal vez… dentro de un año…- musitó avergonzada, mirando a su hijo comer.

-¿Un año?- repitió confuso el peligris.

-No creas que criar a un bebé es fácil, Kakashi.- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, aún con vergüenza.

-Ummm… supongo que habrá que esperar…- suspiró él con pesadez, cerrando un momento sus ojos cansados.

Sakura sonrió divertida al ver la cara de resignación que había puesto el peligris, ¡pero se veía tan lindo! Ella tampoco quería esperar todo un año, pero… con Obito no había otra solución más que esperar.

Desvió su mirada al bebé en sus brazos, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de su hijo mirándola fijamente mientras comía con bastante hambre.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó en voz baja. –Mira…- musitó con dulzura.

Entonces él posó sus ojos, negro y rojo, en su hijo… topándose con los oscuros orbes del bebé que lo miraban a él y a su madre constantemente.

-Te dije que iba a tener tus ojos…- le dijo Sakura con ternura, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Él, por otra parte, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Estaba tan perdido en la mirada de su hijo, pensando que era tan parecido a su mejor amigo… era tan increíble ver a ese revoltoso Uchiha en su pequeño hijo, que francamente le dieron ganas de llorar.

Desvió su mirada a la gran ventana de la habitación, mirando el hermoso día por esos impecables vidrios… mientras los árboles eran agitados con fuerza por el viento, y entonces escuchó la risa de Obito en el aire que entraba por la ventana.

Sonrió suavemente y volvió a mirar su hijo, quien todavía tenía sus ojitos negros puestos en él.

"Gracias, Obito…" pensó acariciando los oscuros cabellos del bebé. "Gracias…"

-Parece que le caes bien…- escuchó la dulce voz de la pelirosa, y posó sus ojos en ella.

-Ummm… por supuesto, soy su padre.- le dijo con orgullo, regalándole una sonrisa.

Y podría jurar que en el acalorado rostro de Sakura le pareció ver un sonrojo apenado, aunque no creía que ella podía sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.

Pero de repente, tres golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta.

_-Sakura, ¿ya podemos pasar?-_ la voz de la Hokage se escuchó del otro lado. _–Es que Naruto está tan insoportable…-_ comentó con voz cansada.

_-¡Vieja! ¡No seas mentirosa, vos también te morís por verlo!-_ y luego la estrepitosa voz del rubio.

_-¡¿Cómo me llamaste!-_ rugió Tsunade irritada.

_-¡Vieja!-_ repitió el rubio con burla.

_-¡No vas a poder conocer a tu sobrino, mocoso!-_ gritó amenazante la 5°

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Kakashi que los miraba vagamente con su único ojo negro visible.

-Ummm… ¿podrían dejar de gritar?- les preguntó vagamente. -O no voy a decirles cómo se llama mi hijo.- contó arqueando su ojito, en una clara mueca burlona.

Tanto Tsunade como Naruto lo miraron molestos, pero a él poco y nada le importó. Abrió completamente la puerta, dejando pasar a todos sus amigos que venían a conocer al nuevo Hatake.

-Sakura, es hermoso…- comentó Ino con dulzura, acariciando la suave mejilla del recién nacido.

-Felicidades, Sakura…- las dio Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

-Felicidades…- suspiró Shikamaru apoyado en la ventana.

Sakura simplemente les sonrió a los tres. –Gracias…- les dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Se parece mucho al teme…- murmuró Naruto con seguridad, mirando al pequeño bebé.

Y de repente sintió que varias miradas molestas se posaban sobre él como si hubiera dicho algo malo o fuera de lugar.

-Yo creo que se parece mucho a Kakashi.- comentó convencida la pelirosa, mientras los demás presentes la miraban incrédulos.

-Quiero decir, sus ojos no son fríos como los de Sasuke… son lindos y cálidos como los de Kakashi.- explicó con dulzura, sonriéndole a su bebé.

Los demás sonrieron al igual que la pelirosa, entiendo a lo que ella se refería… y entendiendo, además, lo feliz que estaba con el Hatake.

-¿Y? ¿Nos van a decir cómo se llama mi hermoso nieto?- preguntó impaciente Tsunade, cambiando de tema.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron entre sí, y ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ummm…- musitó entonces el peligris, tomó con cuidado al bebé entre sus brazos. –Nunca presenté a un bebé en mi vida, pero él es Obito. Uch… Hatake Obito.- dijo el peligris, mirando a su hijo con orgullo.

Porque no podía negar lo feliz y orgulloso que estaba porque su hijo llevara el nombre de la persona que cambió completamente su vida, y que era tan importante para él.

Porque siempre tuvo la pequeña ilusión de que su hijo se llamara como su mejor amigo, y ahora gracias a Sakura pudo cumplir esa ilusión… y devolverle a Obito, aunque sea un poco, todo lo que hizo por él.


	10. Juntos, siempre juntos…

Lamento la tardanza, pero acá está el capítulo de esta semana.

Lo que sí, la semana que viene es de puras pruebas y no creo que vaya a poder subir el capítulo 11. Así que lo paso para la otra semana, desde ya les pido perdón.

Este capítulo... me hizo llorar como una condenada. Es que todo el tema de Obito me emociona mucho, no puedo evitar llorar al pensar todo lo que habrá sentido y siente Kakashi con respecto a esto.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios! Nos vemos!

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Lloren**... digo, **disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>10- Juntos, siempre juntos…<strong>

Era una de esas tranquilas noches de verano, donde el viento fresco soplaba suavemente por las ventanas entre abiertas de toda la villa, aplacando el insoportable calor veraniego.

La Luna en lo alto del manto oscuro brillaba imponente y maravillosa, iluminando tenuemente cada rincón de la aladea, mientras las estrellas titilaban adornando tan hermoso espectáculo.

En el interior de los hogares todo estaba teñido de una tranquila oscuridad, sumido en el más mudo de los silencios, formando el ambiente ideal para descansar entre dulces sueños.

En una de las tantas habitaciones de los tantos hogares de Konoha podemos ver a una pelirosa durmiendo profundamente, y abraza a su femenina cintura, un peligris descansaba con tranquilidad sobre la mullida almohada.

Se los veía tan pacíficos, a ella sin su ceño fruncido ni dando ninguna orden, y a él sin aquella máscara que sembrara misterio y sin su vaga mirada que exasperaba.

Sumidos en el más profundo de los sueños respiraban pausadamente, con sus párpados escondiendo sus ojos, con sus cuerpos acunados por la suavidad de las sábanas, y sus mentes nadando por algún rincón de sus inconscientes gracias al silencio de la noche…

Pero de repente, el fuerte sonido de un desgarrador llanto de bebé rompe con tan tranquila escena, despertando a la pareja de su profundo y dulce sueño.

-Yo voy…- musitó el peligris mientras lentamente se ponía de pie.

-No, Kakashi… ya lo hiciste cuatro noches seguidas…- murmuró adormilada la pelirosa, sentándose en la cama.

-Ummm… estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco…- comentó despreocupado él, tomando al bebé en brazos.

-Pero quiero que te acostumbres a dormir bien…- musitó ella cansada, mirándolo a los ojos.

Lo habían hablado tantas ves, y Kakashi parecía no entender que dormir era una de las cosas más importantes para el organismo, y más siendo un shinobi… aunque estaba segura que lo entendía, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Entonces lo escuchó suspirar, y dar unos vagos pasos alejándose hacia la puerta.

-Es la última noche…- le 'prometió' antes de salir de la habitación, aunque no se lo notaba muy decidido.

Estiró los contraídos músculos de sus brazos y piernas, para luego mirar el reloj de su mesa de luz que marcaba las 2:30hs de la madrugada… a su hijo sí que le gustaba comer a la misma hora.

Un corto bostezo se escapó de sus labios, y escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Entonces sonrió suavemente, quizás su tranquilo peligris era uno de los mejores shinobi que el mundo había conocido… pero para preparar una mamadera con un bebé en brazos no era muy habilidoso.

Se levantó de la cama, sintiendo el fresco aire del verano acariciarla, y lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la cocina, donde su ex maestro trataba sin mucho éxito colocar la leche en polvo en la mamadera.

-Yo lo hago, Kakashi…- musitó acercándose a él, escuchando a su hijo llorar hambriento.

-Ummm… yo lo hago, vos sostene a Obito.- le dijo mientras le entregaba al bebé, para luego preparar con tranquilidad la comida de su hijo.

Estaba por poner el agua tibia en la mamadera, cuando de la nada Obito dejó de llorar. Sus oídos no podían engañarlo, así que dio media vuelta encontrándose con el pequeño morocho prendido del pecho de su madre.

Le dedicó a la pelirosa una mirada aburrida, y ella simplemente le sonrió, gesto al que él no podía resistirse.

-Creo que le gusta más la natural.- comentó ella con diversión.

-Ummm… seguramente…- musitó él suavemente, mirando los brillantes ojos verdes de su pelirosa.

Entonces ella se sonrojó, apenada de tener esos profundos y detallistas ojos fijos en ella… pero aun así, tan apenada, le gustaba que él la mirara.

-Vamos a la sala…- murmuró vagamente el Hatake, colocando con suavidad una mano en su espalda.

Un ligero estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentirlo tan, tan cerca… pero es que, aunque haya pasado un meses desde el nacimiento de su hijo y de que su relación se aclarara, todavía podía sentir los nervios cuando él la tocaba.

Pero le gustaba. No, le encantaba. Le encantaba sentirse nerviosa con él tocando su piel, o apenarse y sonrojarse cuando le decía algo lindo con esa suave y ronca voz que sólo él tenía.

Le gustaba tanto que Kakashi le causara todas esas sensaciones, porque sabía que solamente él tenía ese poder. Él y nadie más que él… por eso lo amaba tanto.

Con cuidado se sentó en el mullido sillón de la sala, con los ojos negros de su bebé fijos en ella y comiendo con bastante hambre, ¡le daba tanta ternura y gracia verlo así!

Desvió su vista del precioso hijo que tenía para posarla sobre su tranquilo peligris que bostezaba cansado, ¿cómo era eso de que estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco?

-Necesitas empezar a dormir bien, Kakashi.- le dijo en voz baja, preocupada.

Y vio como él abrió la boca para protestar, como siempre.

-Y no me vengas con eso de que ya estás acostumbrado.- lo interrumpió ella en tono serio.

El jounin simplemente suspiró con pesadez.

-Desde que soy chico que duermo poco…- musitó vagamente, mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura lo miro en silencio, aunque sabía todas las cosas que habían pasado en la vida de su querido peligris, una peor que la otra, quería alivianarle esa carga aunque sea un poco…

-Kakashi, yo sólo quiero que estés bien…- le dijo suavemente. –Ahora tenes una familia, y estoy segura que Obito va a querer que su papá le enseñe todos los jutsu que conoce.- le contó sonriendo.

Entonces fue ahí, al pensar en su familia, cuando un 'click' pareció escucharse en su cabeza. Sakura tenía razón en cierto modo, quizás dormir un poco más le haría bien y podría disfrutar de su hijo, y los que vinieran, sin problemas… aunque siendo un shinobi, tenía que vivir el día como si fuera el último.

-Ummm… voy a intentarlo…- murmuró mirándola a los ojos, completamente rendido ante esa mujer.

Y ella sonrió aún más, con su hermosa y dulce sonrisa que a él tanto le encantaba. Le era imposible negarle algo a Sakura, y más si ella usaba argumentos tan fuertes para persuadirlo…

Pero era la verdad, tenía que cuidarse para poder ver a sus hijos crecer y enseñarle no sólo sus jutsu, sino también a leer… cierto libro que de ahora en adelante pasaría a ser una tradición en la familia Hatake.

-Kakashi…- la suave y baja voz de la pelirosa terminó con sus pensamientos. -¿Volvemos a la cama? Obito ya se durmió…- le contó mientras lentamente se ponía de pie.

-Por supuesto…- musitó él imitándola. –Me encanta ir a la cama con Sakura-chan…- le susurró al oído, abrazando su pequeña cintura.

Y la sintió estremecerse. Una media sonrisa de satisfacción se pintó en sus labios, y al alejarse un poco para verla, pudo admirar el furioso color carmín que habían tomado sus mejillas.

¿Acaso ella podía llegar a ser más adorable? Claro que podía, pero sólo él podía disfrutar de tan lindo espectáculo.

-¿Vamos?- le preguntó tratando de contener su tono divertido, o ella se enojaría.

Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y con cuidado dio media vuelta caminando en silencio hacia la habitación. Dejó al tranquilo bebé durmiendo en la cuna, y le dio un dulce beso de despedida.

-Buenas noches, Obito…- susurró Kakashi, acariciando los negros cabellos de su hijo.

Y en silencio lo miró dormir, delineando los rasgos suaves del pequeño bebé… y no podía dejar de pensar que su hijo se parecía tanto a ese revoltoso Uchiha llorón.

Sus labios se curvaron en una melancólica sonrisa al recordar todos los momentos que pasó con Obito, y su corazón se apretó con algo de dolor.

Porque aunque haya pasado tanto, tanto tiempo,_ aquel _día seguía tan fresco en su cabeza como si hubiera sido ayer. Y la sonrisa de Obito, sus palabras antes de partir… estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria… en su alma.

Jamás podría olvidarlo, ni quería hacerlo, porque le debía tanto a Obito. El haber perdonado a su padre, haber aprendido lo que verdaderamente importaba en la vida, haber sido su primer amigo… haberlo salvado del dolor y la tristeza, de la muerte, haberle dado una nueva vida, y ver el futuro junto a él.

_-¡Kakashi-baka! ¡Detesto cuando te pones así!-_ escuchó la voz cargada de emoción de su mejor amigo en el viento.

"¿Estás llorando, Obito?" le preguntó burlón, mirando a su hijo quien hacia unas divertidas muecas al dormir.

_-¡Por supuesto que no! A-algo se me metió en el ojo…-_ le contestó el morocho con fingida seguridad.

Kakashi entonces sonrió contento, y acarició por última vez los cabellos de su hijo.

-Si yo no tuviera tus goggles, diría que estás llorando…- murmuró divertido, y sintió como el viento soplaba furioso, molestar a Obito sí que era fácil.

-Kakashi…- la suave voz de Sakura lo llamó con ternura.

Él desvió sus ojos, el suyo y el de Obito, para posarlos en el dulce rostro de su pelirosa que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?- le preguntó en un susurro ella, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Y él asintió con la cabeza. –Cada día de mi vida…- agregó con nostalgia.

-Deberíamos ir a visitarlo…- musitó la pelirosa. –Nos tardamos un poco en acomodarnos a los tiempos del bebé, así que deberíamos pedirle una disculpa a Obito por ir tan tarde a presentarle a su sobrino.- comentó con una dulce sonrisa.

El peligris sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, había estado todo ese mes pensando en su hijo y en lo feliz que estaba cada vez que decía su nombre que no se acordó de ir a la tumba de Obito junto con su familia.

Pero escuchó la divertida risa de Obito en el suave viento que soplaba en la noche, acariciando gentilmente su piel.

_-¡Kakashi-baka! ¡Donde vos estés, yo voy a estar!- _le recordó el Uchiha, y pudo imaginar su gran sonrisa.

Entonces su corazón latió más tranquilo, porque el Uchiha de élite llorón tenía razón, siempre iban a estar juntos. Obito siempre iba a estar con él, viendo el futuro para él, riendo a su lado, y protegiéndolo. Siempre. Hasta el día en que por fin pudiera reencontrarse con él.

-Mañana…- la tranquila voz de Sakura lo despertó. -¿Vamos a visitar a Obito mañana?- le preguntó ella dulcemente.

Y él asintió contento, sonriendo suavemente como pocas y raras veces hacía. La abrazó por la cintura y miró profundamente esos pozos verdes, sintiéndola estremecerse.

-Sólo si me das un beso…- le susurró provocándola.

_-¡Ey! ¡Estaban hablando de mí!- _se quejó Obito en el viento veraniego.

Pero no podía responderle a su mejor amigo, no cuando Sakura se sonrojaba y lo miraba de esa manera tan adorable… y menos si ella lentamente se acercaba a él…

… Y de ninguna manera iba a responderle ahora que ella lo besaba, tan lento y tan dulce, enredando aquellos finos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lamentaba no poder contestarle a Obito, pero estaba completamente seguro que él lo entendía. No podía resistirse a la mujer que amaba, como su amigo nunca pudo hacerlo con Rin.

Lentamente se fueron separando cuando el aire empezó a hacer falta en sus pulmones, y por la tenue luz que la luna le brindaba pudo apreciar el acalorado rostro femenino… y él que había pensado que no podía amarla más.

-E-espero que no andes poniendo besos como condición a todo el mundo…- murmuró ella con un tierno puchero.

Y él sencillamente rió por lo bajo, quizás Sakura lo hacía apropósito, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ella causaba en él.

-No, yo sólo quiero que Sakura-chan me bese.- contestó arqueando sus ojitos, porque sabía que a ella le encantaba eso…

… Y a él le encantaba y le divertía verla apenada y completamente sonrojada.

-V-vamos a dormir…- musitó la pelirosa, caminando rápidamente hacia la cama.

Kakashi rió por lo bajo al verla así, ¡de verdad que era divertido cuando ella se avergonzaba!

Camino con pasos tranquilos y suaves hasta meterse dentro de la cómoda cama que compartía con su vergonzosa pelirosa, y se abrazó a la pequeña cintura femenina mientras se acomodaba detrás de ella.

Podía sentir como se estremecía levemente, y como su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, quizás si…

-Me encanta dormir con Sakura-chan…- le susurró al oído con voz ronca, viendo como al instante aquella oreja se tornaba de un rojo furioso y como temblaba todo el frágil cuerpo de Sakura.

-B-buenas noches, K-Kakashi…- musitó ella, notablemente nerviosa.

Entonces él sonrió satisfecho y contento, definitivamente 'molestar' de esa manera a su pelirosa era lo más divertido y adorable del mundo.

Acomodó su mentón sobre el hombro de Sakura, inspirando el dulce aroma a frutas que ella tenía, y la estrechó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches… mi Sakura…- le susurró adormecido, cayendo lentamente en las redes de Morfeo.

Pero antes de que este lo tomara completamente, pudo escuchar la divertida risa de Obito en el viento y algo así como un 'no sabía que eras tan cursi, Kakashi-baka' con su tono burlón.

Simplemente sonrió un poco más ante la burla de su amigo, no tenía problemas con que Obito supiera de su lado cursi y meloso… después de todo, Obito siempre supo sus sentimientos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los molestos rayos del sol mañanero acariciaron su rostro adormilado con calidez, pero él se reusaba a abrir sus ojos, estaba tan cómodo y quería seguir durmiendo…

Pero sintió una suave piel sobre su mejilla, un dulce roce que le provocaba el más enternecer cosquilleo dentro de su cuerpo… como nunca antes le había pasado.

Abrió sus somnolientos ojos cansados, encontrándose con los rosados labios de Sakura curvados en una hermosa sonrisa, y aquellos pozos verdes que lo miraban con suavidad y amor… era el mejor despertar de su vida.

-Sakura…- murmuró saludándola.

-Buenos días, Kakashi…- le devolvió ella, ampliando esa radiante sonrisa.

Entonces él sonrió de lado, y se abrazó a la pequeña cintura femenina mientras apoyaba su cabeza en los suaves, grandes, cálidos y cómodos pechos femeninos.

Sintió como el curvilíneo cuerpo de la pelirosa se estremecía ante su contacto, escuchó los eufóricos latidos de su corazón, y podía jurar que sus mejillas ardían en un rojo intenso.

-¿Obito ya despertó?- le preguntó en voz baja, estremeciéndola una vez más.

-N-no…- musitó ella notablemente nerviosa.

Y a él cómo le encantaba verla así… se incorporó un poco, apenas para acercar su rostro al colorado de su ex alumna y mirar profundamente aquellos pozos verdes.

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos un poco de tiempo para nosotros…- le susurró seductor, acariciando su cintura.

Y ella simplemente lo miraba, con la vergüenza y el nerviosismo pintados en sus brillantes ojos, y aquel sonrojo un poco más fuerte, cada vez más rojo.

-K-Kakashi…- murmuró ella apenas audible.

-¿Ummm…?- musitó él, sin despegar su mirada de esos orbes claros. -¿Vas a darme mi beso de buenos días?...- le preguntó acercando un poco más su rostro.

Sintió la cálida respiración de Sakura acariciar sus labios con rapidez, estaba tan nerviosa… pero también tan, tan terriblemente adorable que no podía resistirlo.

Atrapó aquellos rosados labios que lo esperaban ansiosos, y los besó con la dulzura y la calma que merecían, disfrutando cada roce de ellos.

Se separó de esa tentadora boca lentamente, sin querer hacerlo, pero si seguía… quizás ni siquiera el llanto de su hijo podría pararlo, lo cual, no era bueno.

Se aferró un poco más a la cintura femenina, y acomodó su cabeza en aquellos suaves y redondos _almohadones, _escuchando el loco palpitar del corazón de Sakura… ¿sería por él?

Una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y hundió un poco su cabeza, le gustaba escuchar los latidos de la pelirosa. Eran fuertes y emocionados. Pero más le gustaba porque aquel corazón latía así por él.

_-¿Desde cuándo sos tan egocéntrico, Hatake?-_ la vocecilla de Obito resonó en su cabeza junto con el viento matutino.

Pero él simplemente cerró sus ojos, mientras una pequeña mano acariciaba sus revoltosos cabellos. No era egocentrismo, era felicidad. Una enorme felicidad.

-K-Kakashi…- lo llamó la suave voz de la pelirosa.

-Ummm…- musitó él, levantando su vista para mirarla.

-¿V-vamos a desayunar? Ya es un poco tarde para estar en la cama…- comentó con cierto tono de reproche la muchacha.

El peligris suspiró aburrido.

-Pero si yo estoy muy cómodo con Sakura-chan…- dijo mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo un poco más.

-P-pero Kakashi…- musitó ella avergonzada, y antes de poder seguir hablando, los sollozos de su hijo la interrumpieron.

Entonces escuchó a su ex maestro suspirar pesadamente, y liberarla de tan firme y cálido agarre. No quería alejarse de él, pero le iba a costar un poco acostumbrarse a tan dulces tratos.

Salió de la cama y con pasos apurados tomó a su bebé en brazos, tratando de calmarlo hasta que pudiera darle la mamadera.

-Kakashi, levantate, después de desayunar vamos a ir a ver a Obito.- le avisó mientras salía de la pieza con dirección a la cocina, puesto que sus intentos por calmar a su hijo no daban resultado sin la comida.

Un gran bostezo se escapó de los labios del Hatake al mismo tiempo que rascaba su nuca. Se puso de pie con vagancia, y estiró sus contraídos músculos.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el despejado cielo de afuera, y las latidos emocionados de su corazón retumbaron en su pecho… iría a visitar a Obito junto con su nueva familia, demás está decir que estaba contento.

_-Solo espero que no te pongas a llorar…-_ le dijo burlón el Uchiha, meciendo la copa de los árboles.

-No… hoy no es un día para llorar…- musitó suavemente, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Entonces Obito rió en el viento, llenando sus oídos de esas alegres carcajadas, y en el imponente cielo celeste se dibujó la gran sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

Y aunque Obito no lo dijera, él sabía que también estaba contento porque irían a visitarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba tranquilo, agitando las frondosas copas de los árboles con exquisita suavidad. El cielo sin una sola nube blanca resplandecía en todo su celeste esplendor junto con el radiante Sol.

En esas tempranas horas de la mañana la temperatura era tan agradable que nadie quería que las horas pasaran, y con ellas el agobiante calor del verano se hiciera sentir insoportable en todos lados.

Unas débiles hojas se desprendieron de sus ramas cuando el viento sopló con un poco más de fuerza en aquella mañana, y salieron volando, flotando en el aire hasta caer en el suelo.

Kakashi se agachó a quitar unas cuantas hojas verdes que habían caído sobre la Piedra de los Caídos, y delineó con cuidado las letras que formaban el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Dejó las flores que Sakura había elegido, y se puso de pie mirando el basto cielo azul… porque se sentía más cerca de Obito al alzar su ojo al cielo que estando parado frente a esa roca.

Porque aunque tenía su nombre en ella, él no estaba ahí.

-Ummm… perdón por llegar tarde… creo que es un mal hábito que me dejaste…- comentó en voz baja, mientras subía su protector, dejando su ojo rojo a la vista.

-Aunque… siempre estás conmigo…- musitó bajando su mirada. –Así que no podes enojarte…- dijo con algo de humor, sintiendo el viento soplar apurado.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no venía, pero ya sabes la razón…-contó mirando a su hijo en los brazos de la pelirosa, encontrándose con aquellos profundos ojos negros.

Sonrió debajo de su fiel máscara, acordándose de todas las miradas que Obito le daba. La enojada, la burlona y la desafiante eran las que casi siempre se reflejaron en los ojos del Uchiha.

Tomó a su hijo con cuidado, puesto que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a sostener un bebé, y lo acunó en sus brazos con el cariño que pocas y raras veces demostraba.

-Quiero… presentarte a tu sobrino…- musitó con su mirada puesta en su hijo.

-Come tanto como comías vos, no hay dudas que le hace honor a su nombre.- comentó divertido, y sintió el viento agitarse con fuerza.

Era tan fácil molestar a Obito… era tan fácil… _era_…

Se quedó en silencio mirando a su bebé, acariciando su pequeña mejilla… y aquella idea que Obito jamás volvería golpeó su mente como pasaba de vez en cuando, oprimiendo su corazón con tristeza ante la cruda realidad.

Cierto era que había dicho que no era un día para llorar, pero no podía evitar sentir angustia y nostalgia al repetir _aquel _día en su cabeza… el día en que perdió a su primer amigo.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, dibujando en su memoria la última sonrisa que vio de Obito… sus últimas palabras… y la última vez que vio su mirada, tan tranquila y cálida…

¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tuvo que salvarlo? Si no lo hubiera hecho… él… Obito estaría mirando su nombre en la Piedra, y no al revés.

Obito era el que merecía seguir viviendo, el que merecía ser feliz, el que merecía ser reconocido como el mejor…

Tendría que haber dejado que esa piedra lo aplastara a él… ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué lo salvó? Él no lo merecía… él no merecía estar vivo… era Obito quien tendría que estar ahí.

"¿Por qué?" repitió esa pregunta una vez más en su cabeza, como hacía años se preguntaba… pero nunca, nunca tenía una respuesta por parte de su amigo.

Sintió que algo suave y pequeño se posaba su mano y la apretaba sin mucha fuerza… pero aquella piel era tan cálida…

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, el suyo y el de Obito, encontrándose con su hijo sonriendo mientras lo miraba, y sus pequeños deditos apretando su mano con mimo…

_-Exactamente, por eso…-_ le susurró Obito en el gentil viento. _–Porque vos más que nadie mereces ser feliz, Kakashi-baka…- _le dijo con sinceridad, mientras la briza soplaba más fuerte.

_-O al menos eso es lo que yo quiero… para mi mejor amigo…- _sintió el viento en volverse alrededor de él, como si Obito lo abrazara al decirle esas palabras.

Su pequeño hijo cerró su manito alrededor de su dedo pulgar, mientras lo miraba fijamente sin borrar aquella divertida y amistosa sonrisa de sus labios… igual a la de Obito…

"Gracias…" las dio cerrando sus ojos un momento. "… Obito" pensó mientras los abría, dibujando debajo de su máscara una suave sonrisa.

-Obito…- escuchó la dulce voz de Sakura.

Desvió sus ojos de su hijo para posarlos sobre ella, encontrándose con aquella tierna mirada en los brillantes ojos verdes de su pelirosa.

-Él está muy feliz, ¿verdad?...- le preguntó suavemente, acariciando los oscuros cabellos del bebé.

Entonces él levantó su mirada al cielo una vez más, donde la imagen sonriente y contenta del Uchiha se dibujaba claramente… y su risa en el viento le llenaba el corazón de tranquilidad.

-Sí… él está feliz…- musitó mirando a su pelirosa. –Él está feliz…- repitió posando sus ojos en su hijo.

Y aquella gran y divertida sonrisa todavía perduraba en el blanco y tierno rostro del bebé… era tan, tan parecido a Obito.

"Estuve pensando en darle tus goggles cuando se gradúe de la Academia…" le contó al morocho en su mente.

_-¡Sí, yo también creo que eso es una buena idea!- _le contestó Obito con emoción. _-¡Va a ser igual a mí!-_ comentó con orgullo, mientras el viento agitaba las copas de los árboles.

-Sí… yo también creo eso…- murmuró Kakashi apenas audible, mirando con cariño a su hijo.

Porque ahora, sentía que Obito volvía a vivir, sentía que él jamás se había ido… ahora sentía, que podía volver a ver a su mejor amigo.


	11. Ver es creer,pero sentir es estar seguro

Sí, lo sé, me atrase un día... pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? ^^'

Lamento la larga espera! Es que entre la semana pasada llena de pruebas, esta primera semana de vacaciones, y mis amigas que quieren salir no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir.

Pero acá está, un lindo capítulo que quería incluir en esta historia que tiene para rato :)

Como siempre, gracias por sus lindos comentarios y tenerme tanta paciencia para subir los capítulos.

Les comento que me hice un canal en Youtu donde tengo pensado subir videos para interactuar más con ustedes, mis queridos lectores :) Se llama **TheMadnessClub**, y en estos días estaré subiendo algún video, ¡así que no dejen de entrar!

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenece, es obra y gracia de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>11- "Ver es creer, pero sentir es estar seguro."<strong>_ John Ray._

Cuatro meses. Cuatro largos meses habían pasado desde que su precioso hijo había llegado a su vida. Cuatro largos meses de poco dormir y unos horrendos dolores de pechos.

Cuatro largos meses de acostumbrarse a una nueva forma de vida. Cuatro largos meses disfrutando de lo hermoso que era tener un bebé en casa.

Cuatro largos meses habían pasado tan rápido…

Suspiró agobiada por el insoportable calor del verano, no era muy buena idea ir a comprar pañales y leche en polvo a las 16:45hs de la tarde con el sol picando en todo su maldito esplendor.

Desvió sus ojos a su pequeño hijo que la miraba con esa tranquilidad y esa dulzura que parecía innata en él, y una cariñosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus resecos labios.

-Obito…- susurró mientras acariciaba la blanca y suave mejilla de su bebé, quien le sonreía tan divertido.

-Sakura… ¿qué haces parada en el medio de la calle?- le preguntó una voz aburrida.

Levantó sus ojos verdes, un poco irritados por los deslumbrantes rayos solares, y se encontró con el vago Nara mirándola aburrido.

-Shikamaru…- lo saludó con una sonrisa.

El chico suspiró cansado. –No tendrías que estar en el rayo del sol, y menos con un bebé en brazos…- comentó el morocho.

-Lo sé, pero es que estaba descansando y no me di cuenta.- se excusó ella, limpiándose como podía el sudor de su frente.

Y entonces sintió como las pesadas bolsas desaparecían de su mano izquierda, mientras una piel suave y algo fría rosaba la suya caliente.

-¿Dónde está Kakashi? No deberías cargar con todo…- musitó algo molesto el chico, como pocas y raras veces lo había visto.

-Está en una misión, hace dos días que no lo veo.- contó con un dejo de tristeza la pelirosa, mirando a su bebé.

-¿Dos días? ¿Te dejó a Pakkun para que los cuide?- cuestionó aburrido el Nara, empezando a caminar.

-Soy una kunoichi, Shikamaru. Puedo cuidar a mi hijo yo sola.- le aclaró entre dientes ofendida, siguiéndolo.

-Antes que una kunoichi sos madre…- dijo vagamente el morocho.

-Soy madre Y kunoichi.- afirmó con seguridad la Haruno, algo irritada.

Shikamaru suspiró cansado. Si no mal recordaba, y estaba completamente seguro de que no, había tenido la misma discusión con Kurenai… las mujeres sí que eran problemáticas.

-Cómo digas…- musitó pesadamente. –Aunque creo que no deberías quedarte sola cuando Kakashi no está. Podrías pedirle a Naruto que te haga compañía.- comentó aburrido.

-Naruto tiene mellizos, Shikamaru.- le recordó ella. –No me imagino lo que debe ser tener a dos como Naruto…- musitó divertida, acariciando los cabellos de su bebé.

-Entonces…- murmuró el morocho, deteniéndose de repente. –Podrías pedírmelo a mí.- le dijo en voz baja, sin voltear a verla.

Sakura lo miró confundida y algo asombrada… la atmosfera había cambiado alrededor de Shikamaru, y su tono de voz no denotaba aburrición o pereza.

¿Quizás… quizás Shikamaru estaba triste? ¿Quizás… quizás quería volver al tiempo donde no había preocupaciones? ¿Quizás… quizás quería acercarse más a ella? Tal vez, y sólo tal vez… ¿quería formar parte de su nueva vida?

Entonces se sintió un poco mal... cierto era que nunca fueron los mejores amigos, pero Shikamaru siempre había estado junto a ella al igual que todos los demás; pero desde su embarazo y desde que empezó a vivir con Kakashi no había tenido mucho tiempo para su amigo.

Con Naruto y Hinata sí, prácticamente vivía yendo a la mansión Hyuga para ayudar con algo a la pobre peliazul y al pobre rubio con aquellos dos pequeños remolinos… suerte que Obito era tranquilo.

Y gracias a eso podía ver a Neji y a Tenten, y al pequeño Hyuga que era igual a su padre… aunque en el carácter era mucho más parecido a su madre, afortunadamente.

Kiba cuidaba y entrenaba a las crías de Akamaru con algo de ayuda de Shino para sorpresa de todos, y ella se divertía al verlos en la plaza cuando llevaba a Obito a pasear.

Lee entrenaba fervientemente con Gai todos los días, y no era raro encontrárselos cuando salía a hacer las compras o cuando la bestia verde de Konoha iba a su casa a buscar a Kakashi para algún enfrentamiento.

Chouji siempre estaba en el mercado a la mañana, y así podía pedirle consejos de qué cocinar al medio día. Y sorprendentemente, cada cosa que su amigo le recomendaba, resultaba un plato exquisito que Kakashi siempre quería volver a comer.

Todas las tardes veía a Ino en la florería. Siempre pasaba a charlar con ella y dejarle ver a Obito o sino la rubia se plantaría frente a su casa con histéricos reclamos.

Pero a Shikamaru… casi no lo veía. Y se sentía mal haber descuidado a uno de sus amigos. No importaba si no eran tan cercanos, él era de igual de importante para ella.

-Esta noche…- musitó Sakura. -¿Querrías quedarte esta noche con nosotros, Shikamaru?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El morocho Nara lentamente volvió a mirarla, encontrándose con esa dulce sonrisa que tan fuerte le hacía latir su aburrido corazón… ¿por qué tenía que ser Sakura? ¿Por qué ella que era tan inalcanzable?

-¿Si?- le pidió ella. –Obito también quiere que te quedes.- le dijo mirando al bebé en sus brazos.

Él desvió sus ojos cansados de aquellos brillantes verdes a los oscuros y tiernos del hijo de la pelirosa… y no pudo evitar pensar que eran igual de hermosos que los de ella.

Suspiró pesadamente y retomó su camino, escapando de esa sensación que lo hacía sentir tan bien, pero que lamentablemente luego lo haría tan mal.

-Qué problemático… sólo espero que puedas cocinar algo mejor que Kurenai…- comentó aburrido, escuchando los pasos de Sakura a su lado.

-No te preocupes, Chouji me ha dado muy buenas recetas.- le dijo ella con voz animada. –Además, si Kakashi come lo que cocino, no debe estar tan mal.- comentó divertida.

-Mmm…- musitó simplemente el morocho, entrando en la florería Yamanaka.

-Shikamaru, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó la voz molesta de la rubia, pero al ver a cierto morocho en los brazos de su madre, el rostro se le iluminó como por arte de magia.

-¡Obito!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a la pelirosa.

-Hola, Ino.- la saludó Sakura con diversión, mientras la rubia tomaba a su hijo en brazos.

-¡Pero qué lindo estás!- exclamó la Yamanaka, besando al pequeño con cariño.

-Parece que ya no te importa tanto tu agua mineral…- comentó vagamente el Nara, dejando una botella sobre la mesada.

-¿Quién puede pensar en agua teniendo a tan lindo bebé?- preguntó Ino con diversión, sonriéndole a Obito quien le devolvía el gesto.

-¡Es tan lindo!- chilló abrazando suavemente al pequeño. –Sakura, ¿me lo regalas?- le preguntó a la pelirosa, mirándola con sus ojos celestes brillando ilusionados.

-Lo lamento, Ino-cerda, pero este hermoso bebé es mío.- dijo con tono burlón la chica, tomando a su hijo de los brazos de la rubia.

-No es justo que vos, Hinata y Tenten tengan bebés tan lindos. Yo también quiero uno…- se quejó la Yamanaka, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso ya no depende de mí, Ino…- comentó con picardía Sakura, mirando disimuladamente al aburrido Nara.

Y Shikamaru suspiró aburrido. Se apoyó contra la pared, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y cerró sus ojos cansados… y esas dos iban a empezar a hablar de tener hijos, mejor era pensar en ser una nube.

-¡Ja!- exclamó con sarcasmo Ino. –Tendría más posibilidad de tener un hijo con Chouji que con Shikamaru.- comentó con un dejo de molestia.

Y quizás era idea de Sakura, pero el aire dentro de ese pequeño lugar empezaba a ser algo denso y pesado…

-Si tantas ganas tenes de tener un hijo, busca a Chouji… está más que dispuesto para ser padre…- musitó el Nara desganado, aún con sus ojos cerrados.

O quizás no era idea suya…

-Estoy segura que sí, Chouji siempre fue muy cariñoso conmigo.- dijo la rubia con voz firme.

-Mmm… no tengo ni la menor duda…- murmuró el morocho sin mucha importancia.

Entonces Ino apretó fuertemente sus puños, y sus ojos celestes se entrecerraron mirando con tanta furia a su novio… y Sakura pensó que esa florería ahora no era el lugar más seguro para estar con su hijo…

-¡Al menos él me quiere no como vos que ni siquiera me miras!- exclamó la rubia molesta.

-Qué problemático…- suspiró Shikamaru con pesadez, bajando la cabeza.

-¡Seguramente estar con Temari no es problemático, ¿verdad?- le reprochó ella, apretando más fuerte sus puños.

-¿Otra vez con eso?...- musitó cansado el morocho. –Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te lo expliqué…- comentó, aún con cabeza gacha.

-¡Si yo te importara me lo explicarías las veces que sea necesario!- dijo Ino con tristeza, enojo y dolor, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra…- aclaró aburrido Shikamaru.

-¡Claro que tiene que ver! ¡De eso se trata todo!- reafirmó ella, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-No, Ino.- negó él firmemente, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con la celeste de su _novia_.

-Entonces… si no es Temari… ¿quién es?...- preguntó la rubia controlando su enojo, mirando fijamente los orbes negros del Nara.

Y él suspiró cansado. -¿Quién es quién?...- cuestionó aburrido.

-La persona de quien estás enamorado…- masculló Ino, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Shikamaru cerró sus ojos una vez más. –A veces me preguntó de dónde sacas esas ideas…- comentó cansado.

-Y yo… me pregunto cuándo vas a decirme la verdad…- musitó la rubia, borrando las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

-Shikamaru…- lo llamó.

Y él abrió pesadamente sus ojos, viéndola llorar.

-¿Quién es?...- insistió Ino.

Y él desvió la mirada.

-No hay nadie…- dijo con seguridad.

-¡No me mientas!- exclamó ella completamente enojada.

Obito empezó a llorar asustado al escuchar el grito de la rubia Yamanaka, y Sakura sólo podía intentar calmarlo para no sumar más tensión al denso ambiente.

Entonces Shikamaru miró a Ino una vez más, y podía ver tan claramente en sus ojos celestes lo furiosa y dolida que estaba por toda esa situación… pero no era el momento de hablar, no frente a Sakura.

Tomó las bolsas de la pelirosa que previamente había dejado en el suelo, y se acercó a ella con pasos vagos.

-Vamos, Sakura, Obito debe tener hambre…- dijo sin emoción en su voz, empujando suavemente a la pelirosa fuera del lugar sin darle tiempo de despedirse de su amiga.

E Ino no pudo decir nada. Simplemente se llevó ambas manos al rostro y dejó que aquellas amargas lágrimas que tanto había contenido corrieran libres por sus mejillas...

Porque la mirada de Shikamaru lo decía todo, y sus actos sólo reafirmaba aquello… él… él ya no sentía nada por ella.

Quería creer que no era verdad, que él seguía amándola… pero hacía tanto tiempo que sentía que la relación entre ellos no era como antes.

Quería creer que él iba a decirle que sólo tenía ojos para ella, y todas esas cosas que pasan en las novelas románticas o en una película melodramática… pero en la vida real, esas cosas no pasan.

Pero había una duda que le carcomía la cabeza hacía mucho, mucho tiempo… ¿Shikamaru… sentía algo por… por Sakura?

Sí… debía ser Sakura… recordaba claramente lo enojado que Shikamaru había estado cuando se enteraron que había quedado embarazada, y la tristeza que cubrió sus ojos negros cuando nació Obito…

Sintió su pobre corazón oprimirse dolorosamente, mientras la tristeza y la angustia invadían lentamente su destrozado ser…

"No… q-quizás… quizás son ideas mías…" pensó, en una forma de darse ánimos.

Pero ella tenía la maldita suerte… de tener razón en ese tipo de cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acarició con ternura los oscuros cabellos de su hijo, y besó cariñosamente la pequeña blanca mejilla del niño mientras él hacía unas divertidas muecas al dormir.

Sonrió mirando a Obito descansar, con la tenue luz de la luna iluminando su hermosa carita… y no podía evitar pensar que tenía al bebé más hermoso en todo el mundo.

Se alejó de la cuna en silencio, con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella al mismo tiempo que soltaba un cansado suspiro.

Era media noche y recién lograba que su hijo se durmiera, siempre que Kakashi estaba en una misión pasaba lo mismo… se notaba lo mucho que Obito quería a su papá.

Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó una vez más en los rosados labios de Sakura, enternecida por lo cariñoso que era su pequeño bebé al extrañar tanto al peligris… aunque estaba segura que el jounin también lo extrañaba.

Caminó con pasos tranquilos volviendo a la sala, donde un aburrido Shikamaru cambiaba de canal en canal no muy interesado en lo que la pantalla de la tv mostraba.

Había pasado así todo el tiempo desde que volvieron de ver a Ino… y la verdad, ella estaba algo preocupada por lo que había pasado entre su amiga y el Nara.

Porque nunca los había visto pelear, ni menos había pensado que la relación de ellos estuviera tan mal. Siempre los vio como una pareja tan sólida, siempre vio lo mucho que se querían… ¿qué había pasado entre esos dos?

Se acercó al morocho hasta sentarse a su lado, apreciando de cerca la aburrida y tediosa expresión en el blanco rostro de Shikamaru… aunque sentía que algo ocultaba detrás de aquella fachada.

-Shikamaru…- lo llamó suavemente.

-Mmm…- musitó el morocho, sin despegar su pesada vista de la pantalla.

-Vos e Ino… ¿están teniendo problemas?- le preguntó con algo de nervios la pelirosa.

Entonces él apagó la tv. Dejó el control sobre la mesa de la sala. Se recostó sobre el respaldar del sillón. Y miró con la mirada perdida el blanco techo del lugar.

-Lo que pasó hoy fue bastante claro…- dijo con aburrición.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa, Shikamaru?- le preguntó directamente la pelirosa. –Ustedes siempre… siempre fueron tan unidos…- comentó incrédula.

Pero el Nara no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó mirando el techo, como si fuera ese cielo al cual siempre quiso llegar… sin querer dar ninguna respuesta.

Y Sakura simplemente no entendía nada. ¿Cómo habían llegado a tal punto? Ellos que se querían tanto… ¿quizás Ino tenía razón? ¿Quizás Shikamaru… estaba enamorado de alguien más?

-Shikamaru… vos… ¿estás enamorado de otra persona?- le preguntó en voz baja, sin despegar sus ojos verdes de él.

Los segundos pasaban, tan rápidos pero parecían tan lentos cuando el morocho no decía nada… después de todo, quizás Ino tenía razón…

-'Enamorado'… es una palabra muy grande…- musitó con cansancio el Nara.

Entonces los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ligeramente, sorprendidos de haber escuchado esa 'confesión' disimulada. Shikamaru… realmente… ya no amaba a Ino…

-Pero eso no importa…- dijo pesadamente, sentándose derecho. –Voy a pedirle perdón a Ino y explicarle todo… qué problemático es todo esto…- comentó con cansancio, rascándose la nuca.

-¿Por qué… decía que no importa?- cuestionó con voz suave la pelirosa.

Porque por alguna razón, sentía que Shikamaru estaba triste…

-Porque ella no siente lo mismo…- musitó el morocho tediosamente, mirando el oscuro cielo de afuera.

-¿Cómo podes estar tan seguro?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Lo sé, y punto.- dijo con pesadez Shikamaru, cerrando sus ojos un momento.

-Está bien que estés en el Cuartel de Inteligencia, pero en temas del amor no sos tan genio.- comentó con algo de humor Sakura.

Pero en cuanto los ojos negros y profundos del morocho la miraron fijamente, supo que no era el momento para bromear… y que él, verdaderamente estaba triste…

Entonces ella suspiró suavemente, y le regaló una sonrisa a su aburrido amigo.

-Pensas que es imposible, ¿no?- dijo con seguridad, y la mirada que él le dio sólo lo confirmó.

-Yo también pensaba que era imposible que Kakashi me amara… fui su alumna, es mucho más grande que yo, y para colmo tenía un hijo…- le contó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero no fue así, estaba equivocada. Lo que parecía tan imposible y tan lejano, estaba frente a mis ojos. Conmigo, a mi lado…- sonrió con ternura, recordando aquel día en que Kakashi le dijo que la amaba.

-Así que no pienses que todo es imposible, Shikamaru…- le dijo mirando fijamente esos orbes oscuros. -Intenta, o nunca vas a saber… pero no te rindas.-

Entonces el aburrido Nara sintió su pobre corazón latir fuertemente, con eufóricos y contentos latidos. Sakura había sembrado la esperanza en él otra vez, y aquel sentimiento que albergaba en lo más profundo de su ser gritaba por ser mostrado.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su aburrido rostro, como pocas veces pasaba.

-Gracias, Sakura.- las dio mirando fijamente esos orbes tan brillantes.

Y ella sonrió igual, sólo que con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba.

-De nada, Shikamaru.- le dijo ella, contenta por haber ayudado a su amigo.

¿Pero por qué sentía algo tibio, húmedo y suave sobre sus labios?...

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos al darse cuenta que… que él… él… ¡Shikamaru la estaba besando!

Lentamente el morocho Nara se alejó de ella, aún con esa sonrisa plasmada en su blanco rostro… pero ella sólo podía mirarlo sin creer lo que había pasado.

Apenas y llegó a notar un humo blanco rodeándolos suavemente…

"¿Humo blanco?" se preguntó Sakura confusa.

-Ummm… hogar dulce hogar…- comentó vagamente _cierta_ voz.

Entonces sintió que el corazón le dejó de latir por algas milésimas de segundos, y si fuera físicamente posible, sus ojos se abrirían mucho más de lo que ya estaban…

Giró lentamente su cabeza, encontrándose con un sucio y cansado Kakashi que recién llegaba de su larga misión… pero él no había visto el beso, ¿verdad?

Pero el ojo negro de su ex maestro no decía lo mismo… él lo había visto.


	12. Si es Kakashi, piensa en lo impensad

Ya sé, ya sé. Matarme es poco, pero mejor tardísimo que nunca, no? ^^'

Tengo tanto que explicar y que contar... no estuve subiendo capítulos porque tenía mucha tarea de vacaciones y me había olvidado completamente :/ Así que las dos últimas semanas me agarró de hacer todo a las apuradas. Ni hablemos de empezar a buscar los papeles para la facultad (universidad), y estudiar para las pruebas que se vienen ahora...

Y a todo eso súmenle el hecho de que tengo un nuevo amor imposible que me cegó completamente: **2PM.** En realidad, serían 6 amores, pero vamos a contarlos como un conjunto :P Es una banda coreana de pop que me gustó, y miren que yo con la música soy re quisquillosa (como con casi todo :P) Pero lo que me gusta de ellos no es tanto la música, que es pegadiza y todo, sino que ellos son muy tiernos y divertidos ^^

En fin, se los recomiendo :) No me queda más que pedirles perdón una y otra vez por tan larga y sufrida espera... y decirles que de ahora en más subiré los capítulos cuando los tenga terminados, se acabó la fecha fija u.u

Espero sepan entenderme y espero les guste el capítulo.

PD: El mundo de _Naruto_ **no** me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Masashi Kishimoto.

PD 2: En 20 días es mi cumple años ^^ Quería decirlo :)

Advertencia (?): Lemon... o esa fue la intención.

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>12- Si es Kakashi, piensa en lo impensado.<strong>

El cálido sol del verano se iba perdiendo lentamente en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un anaranjado rojizo, embelesando a cualquiera que se quedaba admirándolo.

Sakura suspiró suavemente, disfrutando de ese hermoso paisaje que se dibujaba delante de sus ojos. Y desvió su mirada al pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

-Qué lástima que papá no pudo acompañarnos para ver este atardecer, Obito…- le dijo al niño con voz dulce.

Y el bebé simplemente le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que eran tan lindas y divertidas.

Entonces ella hizo un puchero, conteniendo las ganas de llorar que hacía bastante tiempo venían amenazando con salir.

Abrazó a su hijo con cariño, y siguió su camino para la aldea con dirección a la enorme mansión Hyuga… porque esa noche Naruto y Hinata iban a cuidar a su bebé.

Al principio ella no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, puesto que sus amigos tenían a dos hijos que cuidar y no quería darles el trabajo de cuidar a Obito también; pero ellos insistieron, alegando que ella y Kakashi merecían tener una noche para disfrutar solos…

La pelirosa suspiró pesadamente, hacía cinco días que el _incidente_ con Shikamaru había pasado y Kakashi no había dicho nada, lo cual la hacía sentir mal.

Primero y principal porque ella no tenía la culpa de que el Nara la haya besado, y segundo porque el peligris había estado en misiones en esos días y prácticamente no había podido hablar con él.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él sin lugar a dudas estaba enojado… demasiado diría ella, y también estaba dolido, ¡pero eso no era razón para no querer escucharla!

Aunque él llegara tarde y cansado de sus misiones, podría escuchar su explicación, ¿verdad? No era tan difícil sentarse y prestarle atención por 5 o 10 minutos…

Pero entendía a Kakashi, o al menos trataba, ella estaría con un peor animo si lo hubiera encontrado a él besándose con otra… la sola idea le hervía la sangre de furia.

Pero ella haría el esfuerzo y escucharía lo que él tendría para decir, porque estaba segura que Kakashi jamás de los jamases besaría a alguien a parte de ella… porque él la amaba.

Y así como él la amaba a ella, ella lo amaba a él… ¡y él lo sabía! Entonces, ¿por qué tanta lejanía entre ellos? ¿Por qué no simplemente sentarse a hablar? ¿Acaso Kakashi no quería escuchar lo que en verdad pasó?...

¿Acaso él pensaba que de verdad, DE VERDAD ella besó a Shikamaru porque quería?...

Otro suspiró se escapó pesadamente por sus rosados labios, y acarició la suave mejilla de su bebé quien la miraba con inocencia.

-Obito, tu padre es un genio, ¿verdad? Entonces no debe estar pensando esas cosas…- le dijo a su hijo, y él rió divertido.

Y ella sonrió suavemente, si tan solo todo fuera tan entretenido como lo hacía ver su bebé… quizás ella no tendría ese dolor en el alma que le rompía el corazón lentamente.

Besó a su hijo con dulzura, borrando esas enormes ganas de llorar que tenía, y luego de un par de pasos más ya estaba frente a la imponente mansión Hyuga.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó algunos segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a una sonriente Hinata con un rubio bebé en brazos.

La peliazul la invitó a pasar, comentándole que ya tenía listo el té, y ella no pudo negarse ante la dulzura y la amabilidad de su amiga.

Caminaron por el impecable pasillo de la casa, hasta llegar a la acogedora sala de estar donde el té ya estaba servido en un fina vajilla de porcelana; y acompañándola, unas mamaderas para los bebés.

-Siempre pensando en todo, Hinata…- comentó divertida la pelirosa, sentándose frente a la mesa.

-Tengo qué, con dos hijos es siempre así…- contó algo cansada la peliazul, pero sonriendo feliz.

-¿Él es Minato?- le preguntó Sakura, señalando al bebé.

-Sí, Jiraiya está con Naruto.- le contestó Hinata, tomando un sorbo del té.

-Hablando de él, ¿dónde está ese atolondrado?- preguntó con diversión ella, imitando a su amiga.

Y la Hyuga rió ante el adjetivo de su esposo.

-En la plaza, junto con Shikamaru y Hiruzen.- le contestó, acariciando los cabellos dorados de su hijo.

-Ah…- musitó la pelirosa, recordando cierta noche…

Entonces Hinata sintió que había metido el dedo en la llaga… exactamente igual como haría Naruto.

-¿Todavía no hablaron?- le preguntó suavemente a su amiga.

Y Sakura suspiró pesadamente.

-Cinco días pasaron, y lo único que hace cuando llega de una misión es bañarse, ver dormir a Obito y luego acostarse en la cama a descansar…- le contó ella, mirando los perlados ojos de la Hyuga.

-Qué raro… Kakashi-sensei no parece el tipo de hombre que haría algo así…- comentó la peliazul, extrañada por el comportamiento del peligris.

-Está tan enojado… puedo verlo en cada cosa que hace.- musitó la pelirosa.

-Quizás… está esperando a que vos lo fuerces a escuchar…- dijo suavemente la Hyuga.

-¿Qué lo fuerce?- repitió confusa ella, mirando sin entender a su amiga.

-Sí, que se lo digas sin esperar a que él venga a vos para escucharte.- le explicó Hinata.

Sakura calló por algunos segundos, considerando la idea que su amiga había propuesto… y como era Kakashi de quién estaban hablando, lo más probable es que él estuviera esperando eso…

Suspiró un poco más aliviada y sonrió suavemente mirando a su bebé. –Tu papá es todo un caso, Obito…- murmuró con dulzura.

-No te preocupes Sakura, Naruto es igual cuando alguien se me acerca demasiado…-contó con pesadez la peliazul. –Creo que al tener hijos se ponen más sensibles…- comentó con diversión.

-Bueno, de Naruto es de esperarse… pero él no vio como otro te besaba…- musitó con pesadez la pelirosa.

-Kakashi va entender, sólo quiere un poco de mimos.- dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

Y entonces ella sonrió divertida, porque esa idea no se le hacía para nada imposible… conociendo a Kakashi, quizás sí necesitaba un poco más de su atención.

-Gracias, Hinata.- las dio mirando a su amiga.

-Para eso estamos las amigas, Sakura.- le dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente como siempre.

-Bueno… creo que es tiempo de irme…- musitó sin ganas la Haruno. -¿Estás segura que podes cuidar a los tres?- le preguntó dudosa a la Hyuga.

Y la peliazul suspiró suavemente. –Sí, Sakura. No te preocupes.- le dijo en tono tranquilo.

-Pero no son sólo los bebés, también tenes a Naruto.- le recordó la pelirosa, con diversión.

-Naruto no es problema para mí: un tazón de ramen y hace lo que quieras.- le contó Hinata, igual de divertida.

-Bueno, en eso tenes razón…- suspiró la pelirosa. -¿Pero tres bebés, Hinata? Yo apenas puedo con Obito…- le contó algo preocupada.

-Minato es muy tranquilo, sólo llora cuando tiene hambre. Mientras Naruto haga dormir a Jiraiya, él tampoco da muchos problemas. Y si decís que Obito también es tranquilo, no veo por qué no pueda con los tres.- contó con calma la Hyuga, sonriendo sin preocupaciones.

-Está bien, Hinata.- aceptó rendida Sakura.

¿Pero quién podía decirle que no cuando sonreía tan tranquila y confiada? Hinata sin dudas había desarrollado un arma increíble a lo largo de esos años…

Le contó y mostró todas las cosas que había puesto en ese gran bolso que cargaba con ella y que era exclusivamente para Obito. Desde juguetes hasta pañales y mamaderas. Repleto hasta el tope.

También le avisó que a eso de las 2:00hs de la madrugada su bebé siempre se despertaba para comer, así que estuviera lista para interrumpir el sueño, y Hinata simplemente sonrió asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno… creo que eso es todo…- musitó Sakura mirando a su bebé. –Quiero que te portes bien con la tía Hinata.- le dijo en tono serio. –Pero podes llorar con Naruto.- le susurró con diversión.

La Hyuga la acompañó riendo, dejando a Minato en la pequeña cuna a su lado, ¡le encantaría ver a su esposo tratando de hacer dormir a un bebé que no es suyo!

La pelirosa besó a su hijo y le dedicó una última y larga mirada… mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y aunque todavía lo tenía en sus brazos ya lo extrañaba.

-Es difícil…- musitó, mirando a su amiga. –No quiero que piense que lo estoy abandonando…- le contó con algo de miedo.

-Él no piensa eso, Sakura. Sabe lo mucho que lo amas.- le dijo Hinata con seguridad y dulzura.

-Sí…- murmuró la pelirosa, sintiendo unas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. –Es muy, muy difícil…- dijo mientras las borraba, conteniendo las demás que querían salir.

Besó por última vez la frente de su hijo, y le susurró un 'te amo, Obito' al pequeño oído del infante, quien sonrió con esa dulce inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a su bebé, para que él se quedara con esa tierna imagen de ella y no la extrañara demasiado… aunque por dentro, sentía que su corazón se derrumbaba.

Entregó con cuidado a su hijo a la peliazul, que lo recibió con esa tranquilidad y dulzura que destilaban sus ojos perlados… y sintió un poco, sólo un poco de tranquilidad, porque sabía que Hinata cuidaría a Obito como si fuera su propio hijo.

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida de la mansión Hyuga, donde el corazón de Sakura se oprimió con tristeza al saber que tenía que irse y dejar a su bebé… pero todo sea por arreglar las cosas con Kakashi.

-Hasta mañana, mi amor…- le susurró a su hijo mientras besaba la suave mejilla del pequeño.

Miró los profundos ojos negros de Obito algunos segundos más, admirándolo por el todo el tiempo en que no lo vería esa noche…

Suspiró amargamente y saludó a Hinata, para luego empezar a alejarse con pasos pesados y lentos… como si no quisiera irse de ahí, como si quisiera que el tiempo no pasara…

Pero como había dicho, todo sea por arreglar las cosas con Kakashi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desvió sus ojos verdes lentamente al reloj de pared que estaba en su izquierda, cerciorándose de que los minutos habían pasado. Y sí, habían pasado… porque hacía media hora que estaba sentada junto a Kakashi en el sillón en un incómodo silencio.

Habían terminado de comer hacía bastante tiempo, y él no decía nada, ni la miraba, ni siquiera leía su querido libro pervertido. Sólo estaba ahí. Sentado a su lado, con la mirada perdida en la resplandeciente Luna de afuera.

Habían cenado en silencio. Ella lo llamaba 'silencio' porque cada vez que preguntaba algo lo único que él contestaba era con un asentimiento de cabeza o negación… ni sus exasperaste 'ummm' llegó a escuchar todavía.

Y cada vez le daba más miedo hablar. Enfrentarlo estaba haciendo estragos en su mente y en su corazón. No sabía cómo empezar a hablar. ¿Lo miraba? ¿Lo abrazaba? ¿Se disculpaba? ¡¿Qué tenía que hacer?

-Ummm… ¿Obito dio problemas al quedarse con Hinata y Naruto?- escuchó la vaga voz de Kakashi, preguntarle de repente.

Y Sakura sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al escuchar esa voz otra vez. –N-no…- le contestó nerviosa. –A-aunque a mí me costó mucho dejarlo…- le contó, tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Ummm…- musitó el peligris. –Es extraño estar sin él…- comentó en voz baja.

-Sí…- murmuró ella, algo triste.

Y entonces él volvió a callar, pero sin desviar su vaga mirada hacia a ella… como si no quisiera volver a mirarla nunca más.

Sakura apretó sus puños con dolor e impaciencia, porque no quería eso. Le había costado tanto decir sus sentimientos, y estaba tan feliz que Kakashi los correspondiera… que no podía dejar que ese problema fuera más lejos.

Se acercó un poco más a él, girando su cuerpo en el sillón para poder mirar fijamente ese semblante tranquilo y 'vago' de su exasperante peligris.

-Lo que viste la otra noche, no fue así.- le dijo directamente, con seriedad.

Y el Hatake suspiró suavemente, posando lentamente su mirada sobre ella, haciéndola temblar.

-Lo sé…- le contestó con esa calma que más que calma parecía sueño.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó confusa la pelirosa, juntando sus rosadas cejas.

-Sí…- afirmó aburrido el shinobi. –Fue Shikamaru el que te besó, ¿verdad?- dijo despreocupado.

Entonces la médica parpadeó sin entender, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Peor, ¿por qué se lo veía tan tranquilo?

-Si ya lo sabías… ¿por qué estabas tan enojado conmigo?- cuestionó confusa.

-Ummm… no estaba enojado con vos.- le aclaró él, mientras se sacaba su protector. –Estaba enojado conmigo.- le dijo, bajando lentamente su máscara.

-¿Enojado… con vos?- repitió sin entender ella, admirando aquel rostro que hacía tanto tiempo no veía… y se moría por besar.

-Ummm… confío demasiado en que sos sólo mía, y nunca imaginé que alguien podría…- musitó suavemente. -¿Cuál es la palabra que busco?...- se preguntó dubitativo.

Lo pensó por algunos minutos, en los cuales Sakura se moría por escuchar lo que faltaba de esa dulce explicación.

-Ummm… nunca imaginé que alguien podría 'robarme' lo que es mío…- le contó en voz baja, mirando esos ojos verdes que tanto había extrañado.

Entonces ella sonrió feliz, aliviada y contenta… ¿quién hubiera pensado que Kakashi se reprochaba internamente por eso? Definitivamente cada día lo amaba más.

-Nadie puede 'robarme', Kakashi.- le dijo con diversión. –Yo te amo… y no importa lo que pase, vos siempre vas a ser el único.- susurró sonrojada, acariciando la blanca mejilla masculina.

-¿Me amas?...- preguntó él en voz baja, acercándose un poco más a ella. -¿Cuánto?...- musitó, perdido en esos pozos verdes.

-Mucho…- contestó ella, un poco nerviosa. –No…- negó sonriendo, tomando entre sus manos el tranquilo rostro de su ex maestro. –Te amo tanto… tanto, tanto que cualquier palabra no se acerca ni un poco a lo que siento.- le susurró apenada.

Entonces él sonrió de lado. –Qué cursi, Sakura…- le dijo divertido, abrazándola por la cintura.

Y la pelirosa rodó los ojos. –Vos todavía no me dijiste cuánto me amas, Hatake.- le dijo en tono de reproche, con diversión.

-Ummm… siempre fui un hombre de pocas palabras, Haruno.- le contestó él con voz seductora. –Dejame que te muestre… cuánto te amo…- le susurró dulcemente.

Atrapó los rosados labios de su mujer, besándolos con el cariño y la suavidad que merecían… pero él necesitaba más. La había extrañado tanto que… que esa tierna unión no era suficiente.

El rose de labios suave y dulce que fue en el comienzo, se convirtió en uno más pasional y lleno de amor. Sus lenguas jugaban un peligroso juego, sus cuerpos querían estar mucho más cerca de lo que ya estaban, y ese calor abrumador los incitaba a más… a mucho más.

Kakashi la tomó de las caderas, levantándola junto con él. Ella se abrazó a las masculinas caderas con sus piernas, sin dejar de besarlo, sin soltarlo… sin dejarlo ir. Caminó con dificultad hasta su pieza, abriendo la puerta cómo podía, recostando a su pelirosa con delicadeza sobre la cama mientras se posicionaba encima de ella.

Sus respiraciones agitadas chochaban constantemente, sus miradas reflejaban la pasión, la excitación, la necesidad, la sensualidad… el amor que estaban sintiendo.

El peligris comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de aquel veraniego vestido que Sakura llevaba hasta sacarlo completamente del cuerpo de su pelirosa, y frunció un poco el ceño al ver la molesta prenda que no dejaba ver los hermosos pechos de su mujer.

Volvió a mirarla, y lentamente bajó a su boca, hasta besarla. Ella envolvió sus brazos en el cuello masculino, y él con gran agilidad desabrochó el sostén de la pelirosa. Sonrió triunfal mentalmente, a medida que iba sacando la molesta prenda.

La tiró lejos una vez que estuvo fuera de ella, y observó la perfecta redondez de aquellos _regalos._ Ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, perfectos para él.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente al verlo mirarla así, y tembló ligeramente cuando el peligris volvió a acercar a ella. Esa profunda mirada llena de pasión, la estaba estremeciendo.

–Sos perfecta… Sakura…- susurró el chico, a milímetros de su boca. –Perfecta para mí…- musitó antes de reclamar esos rosados labios una vez más.

Sus rápidas manos acariciaron dulcemente la cintura de la chica, subieron a su delicado estómago… hasta llegar a esos suaves _montes_, masajeándolos, sintiéndolos firmes. La pelirosa gimió levemente contra sus labios, y su cordura bajó un escalón más.

Besó su cuello, dejando besos húmedos y calientes en su piel. Siguió en sus hombros, donde los mordió con cariño, mientras ella suspiraba con placer. Bajó hasta la clavícula, y en la naciente de sus pechos, dejó el último beso.

Sakura gimió más fuerte cuando la húmeda y cálida boca del peligris comenzó a torturar tan dulcemente su sensible botón rosado. Se arqueó levemente contra él, queriendo seguir sintiendo esa experta boca jugar con su cuerpo. Y él cumplió. Le dio el mismo trato a su otro pecho, arrancándoles gemidos llenos de pasión y excitación.

Kakashi volvió a subir, demandando con necesidad esos labios que sólo le pertenecían a él. Sintió las pequeñas y temblorosas manos de su pelirosa tratando de sacar su camisa. Y entonces sonrió entre el beso, y la ayudó en la dificultosa tarea. Se sacó la prenda, tirándola al piso, dejando ver su pecho.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, mirando ese pecho escultural frente a ella. ¿¡Cómo podía ser tan sexy! Y gracias a Kami por serlo. Él se acercó a ella con una seductora sonrisa en los labios, pero ella fue más rápida y lo besó con pasión, pero con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Movió sus labios sensualmente sobre los de él, acariciando al mismo tiempo ese fuerte e increíble pecho. Sintió como él tembló cuando rozó con las manos su vientre bajo, y se sintió tan apenada por haber sido tan atrevida que era imposible sonrojarse aún más…

Pero… pero ella quería… quería que eso pasara, y no era un buen momento para tener vergüenza. A demás, tenía que demostrarle a Kakashi que también quería _amarlo_.

Subió sus manos lentamente, acariciando el suave rostro del peligris, marcando con sus labios un ritmo más dulce y lento; disfrutando completamente de esa terrible boca.

Lentamente sus nerviosas manos fueron bajando por esa blanca piel, acariciando cada parte de ese gran pecho descubierto, sintiendo como él se estremecía cada vez que sus manos bajaban más y más nuevamente…

Delineó el borde del pantalón azul del peligris, mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior en un gesto para disimular su nerviosismo. Pero Kakashi la conocía demasiado…

El jounin sonrió mentalmente al sentir las manos temblorosas de su pelirosa y aquella cálida boca morder su labio con tanta inquietud, pero claro, ella no podía engañarlo.

Tomó las pequeñas manos femeninas que torpemente trataban de desprender su pantalón, y con gentileza las guió en cada simple paso, hasta que la prenda resbaló por sus piernas.

La sintió estremecerse, quizás porque era la primera vez que sus pieles se rosaban tanto. Porque era la primera vez que podía sentir tan claramente su calor, y la dulce suavidad de su blanca piel.

Dejó un último beso en los rosados labios de Sakura y con lentitud bajó por esa roja mejilla, dejando un cariñoso camino de besos; mientras sus manos, con seductora gentileza, despojaban de ese frágil cuerpo la última prenda que lo cubría.

El jounin más conocido en el mundo sonrió de lado al sentirla estremecerse una vez más. Tan nerviosa y tan avergonzada. Se preguntaba qué había pasado con la sexy y atrevida Sakura de algunos minutos atrás…

No importaba. Había muchas noches donde tendría la chance de ver aquella faceta de su irascible pelirosa. Pero esa noche era especial… o trataría que lo fuera. Porque en esa noche quería, simplemente, _amarla. _

Dejó un húmedo y caliente beso en el desprotegido hombro de su kunoichi, dulcemente seductor. Y buscó aquella rosada boca una vez más, besándola con hambre por esos minutos que estuvo lejos de ella.

Ella, por su parte, correspondió la excitante pero cariñosa caricia que esos tentadores labios le brindaban; incapaz de contener todas esas ardientes sensaciones que su sensible cuerpo albergaba.

Lentamente descendió sus manos por aquella gran y fuerte espalda masculina, acariciando esa caliente y suave piel debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, juntando más sus cuerpos que encajaban perfectamente.

Su pequeña y pobre anatomía vibró hasta en la última célula al sentir la excitación de su peligris rosar aquella parte tan sensible en ella, y un leve gemido murió en su boca al tener esos labios torturándola de tan seductora manera.

Entonces sintió que el calor de su interior la quemaba demasiado. Que el deseo le estaba nublando la mente. Que la cercanía de sus cuerpos no era suficiente. Que necesitaba sentirlo más… que quería sentirlo más.

Su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente buscando ese deseado contacto entre sus pieles desnudas, rosando sus intimidades una vez más casi sin quererlo…

Un claro gemido de placer se escapó de sus hinchados labios en aquel instante, interrumpiendo el caliente beso entre sus bocas.

Sus agitadas respiraciones chocaban violentamente acariciando los rojos labios del otro, y sus ojos brillando con amor y deseo no dejaban de mirarse... sin querer perderse una sola expresión.

Kakashi escuchaba su corazón latir desbocado, y sentía la sangre corriendo rápido por sus venas al ver la sensual imagen que sus ojos le mostraban… quería escucharla otra vez. Quería escucharla suspirar de esa excitante manera una y otra vez.

Lentamente fue bajando una de sus manos, acariciando cada parte de esa nívea piel debajo de su cuerpo, paseando con tranquilidad hasta llegar a _ese _lugar tan especial en esa frágil anatomía.

Sus impacientes dedos acariciaron con gentileza la húmeda intimidad de su pelirosa, sintiéndola estremecerse deliciosamente una vez más ante su atrevido tacto.

Sonrió de lado seduciéndola, mientras miraba fijamente esos orbes claros que resplandecían con deseo y excitación, quemándolo un poco más por dentro… impacientándolo todavía más.

Con suave agilidad que hasta lo sorprendió se adentró tranquilamente en ella, siendo recibido por aquellas cálidas paredes, mientras Sakura se arqueaba exquisitamente una vez más… tan, tan seductora.

El fuerte sonrojo que quemó el acalorado rostro de su kunoichi no pasó por alto para sus ojos, que estaban fijos en ella, disfrutando de todas y cada una de las sensuales reacciones de la pelirosa.

Con exasperante lentitud empezó a mover sus dedos, escuchando leves suspiros salir de esa hinchada y rojiza boca; mientras aquellos pozos verdes se entrecerraban esperando deseosos el cambio de ritmo.

Entonces él simplemente no pudo resistirlo. Besó con sensualidad esos rojos labios mientras su mano _torturaba_ dulcemente aquella cálida parte de tan pequeña anatomía… Sakura era demasiado tentadora.

Los calientes gemidos pronto empezaron a golpear sus labios, llenando sus oídos de esos melodiosos suspiros que calentaban más su ardiente interior, que lo incitaban a seguir acariciándola, que lo hacían perderse en ella y desearla más.

Los frenéticos latidos de su corazón se mezclaban con esos sinceros gemidos, nublando su mente de la manera más sensual que jamás conoció. Excitándolo más si es que podía. Empezando a dolerle… alcanzando el límite de lo que podía soportar.

Uff… tenía calor… tenía tanto calor…

Las uñas de Sakura se clavaron en su espalda sin previo aviso. Hundiéndose en su carne impacientes, deseosas…

-Kakashi…- gimió contra sus labios una vez más, arqueándose con sensualidad.

Entonces él sonrió de lado, entendiendo la clara petición de su dulce kunoichi… y para ser sinceros, él tampoco podía ni quería esperar más.

Lentamente retiró sus dígitos de la sensible intimidad femenina, para luego sacarse de igual manera la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo… viendo con diversión la expresión de molestia e impaciencia en su pelirosa.

¿Qué? Era divertido y tierno verla tan ansiosa en ese momento…

Sonrió inconscientemente seductor, mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras con suavidad se acomodaba sobre ella. Besó dulcemente el blanco cuello de su pelirosa, acariciando sus contorneadas piernas mientras las separaba con delicadeza…

Miró fijamente una vez más aquellos jades verdes deseosos, que un poco avergonzados y cariñosos le devolvían la mirada haciendo que su corazón latiera aún más feliz.

Bajó lentamente su rostro, hasta rosar sus narices, sintiendo el cálido y agitado aliento de Sakura rosas sus labios… y entonces, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en aquella rosada boca, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo así nada más.

Gravó a fuego ese exacto momento en su memoria, ese más que cualquiera de esa noche, porque esa sonrisa le provocó algo que no sabía explicar… pero podría decir que sintió que la amaba más, si es que sentir tanto amor era posible.

Besó con dulzura y necesidad esa terrible boca tentadora, mientras lentamente iba entrando en ella, sintiendo su calor recibiéndolo. Pausadamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, pero en cuanto escuchó los gemidos de su pelirosa toda intención de ser dulce desapareció de su mente.

Sus manos se aferraron a la femenina cintura de su kunoichi, juntando sus calientes caderas en un ritmo más rápido y sensual. Escuchando sus suspiros placenteros, y sus pieles ardiendo rosarse plenamente.

Podía sentir las uñas de Sakura hincarse en su piel cada vez que la envestía con amor. Podía sentir sus sensuales piernas enredarse en sus caderas buscando sentirlo más. Y sus rojos labios rompiendo aquellos besos para gemir dulcemente su nombre.

Hacía calor… sí que hacía calor…

Y cada vez ese calor lo quemaba más. Cada vez que ella movía sus ardientes caderas al rítmico son de las suyas. Cada vez que lo abraza fuertemente contra su caliente cuerpo. Cada vez que decía su nombre con una mezcla de pasión y amor cuando golpeaba _aquel_ punto de su sensible anatomía.

-Kakashi…- suspiró con placer la pelirosa, arqueándose tentadoramente contra él.

Tanto, tanto calor…

Oleadas de sensualidad recorrieron ambos cuerpos, mientras el caliente son de sus caderas los hacía vibrar ante la placentera sensación del clímax. Con aquellos dulces espasmos robándoles los últimos suspiros de tan ardiente acto.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron lentamente luego de sentir la calidez de su peligris llenarla, encontrándose con aquellos orbes impares mirándola cansados y felices.

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rojos labios, y se incorporó un poco hasta besar dulcemente la fina y recta nariz de su exasperante shinobi, logrando ver en esos masculinos labios una sonrisa igual a la suya.

Levantó lentamente una de sus manos acariciando la suave melena grisácea del Hatake, mientras su respiración agitada iba calmándose pausadamente junto a la de él… mirando aún esos pozos desiguales. Perdida en su calma y tranquilidad.

-Kakashi…- lo llamó en un susurro.

-Ummm…- musitó él en respuesta.

-Estoy cansada…- le dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos exhaustos.

Entonces él sonrió de lado. –Lo sé…- murmuró divertido.

Y ella sonrió igual. –Quiero dormir…- dijo cansada, pero feliz. -¿Podrías salir de encima?- le preguntó acariciando sus cabellos.

-No…- negó el peligris mirando fijamente sus jades agotados. –Sakura-chan es muy cálida…- murmuró suavemente.

Y Sakura pensó que si fuera físicamente posible sonrojarse más, seguramente lo estaría. Sus ojos parpadearon sorprendidos y la vergüenza se reflejó en ellos al instante.

Entonces Kakashi sonrió divertido. Dejó un corto y dulce beso en esos labios rojos e hinchados. Y lentamente salió de su pelirosa, recostándose a su lado mientras los tapaba a ambos con aquella celeste sábana.

Al instante que la suave tela cubrió sus cuerpos Sakura escondió su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su ex maestro, buscando que aquellos cálidos brazos la rodearan como a ella le gustaba. Y sonrió contenta al sentirlos acunarla después de tanto tiempo.

-Pervertido…- musitó adormilada contra la suave piel del peligris.

El Hatake simplemente cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía divertido, abrazando más contra su pecho a su frágil e irascible pelirosa que poco a poco iba cayendo dormida entre el calor de sus brazos.

No hacía falta decirle que la amaba, ni tampoco necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de Sakura… todo lo que pasaban juntos, decía más que cualquier palabra.


End file.
